I Got My Reasons
by Sketty24
Summary: What if it had all been a lie? Mutant 143 made sure that the XMen never left Alkali Lake. Prisoners in their own minds, they are rescued by a charming Cajun. But what is in it for the mysterious Mr. LeBeau? As he says, 'I got my reasons..' ROMY to come!
1. Returning to Reality

This is a try on a new story idea! Remy shall indeed be along shortly. But stories have to start somewhere.. and here is the beginning.

Reviews are very much appreicated. Thanks in advance.

**I Got My Reasons**

**Chapter 1**

It was a decision that felt like a lifetime to decide. But as Jean placed her foot on the top step of the lowered staircase, she promised herself that there was no going back. She couldn't help but look over her shoulder, to see the rest of the team fighting for their survival. Her eyes focused immediately on Scott. Her fiancé. He would never forgive her for this. But then, her eyes settled upon Logan. Whilst he would hate the idea, she knew inside he would respect her decision, in time.

Every step was pained as her broken leg twinged. Telekinetic bonds had managed to place together the shatters of her bone, but the pain was still inevitable. She tried to keep her face clear from winces and frustration as she descended the stairs. Jean fought to hold her expression with confidence and pride, to leave with a fighting sacrifice.

"Jean?" Scott's voice sounded from inside the jet. It didn't take long for the panic to take over his voice, "Jean!" She looked back as she stepped out into the snow, only seeing his distraught face as she raised a hand and the steps swiftly closed themselves. "Lower the ramp!" demanded his distant voice, "We're not leaving without her!"

_I'm sorry.._ she thought desperately, trying to push that through everyone's mind, let them know, make them understand. Her eyes opened as she walked out slowly in front of the Jet. She kept the desperate tearful emotions pushed back as she glared with a vicious determination at the distant dam wall. She could see larger chunks of concrete splintering like dry wood. Her hands were shaking as she raised them up, fingers spreading from the palm as she prepared herself for the next onslaught. She had to be focused. Be ready.. She inhaled a deep cold breath, eyes closing temporarily before she once more reopened them. With this being her last sight of the world, she made sure to let her gaze linger on the landscape of startling white snow that was dotted with sleek islands of picturesque green pine trees. The sky above was a pearly blue, the sun shone, but no heat came into the wintry surroundings.

There was nothing more naturally beautiful she wished to lay her eyes on last. Her last look at the world. Then, suddenly, before Jean even knew what had happened, an explosion engulfed her ears. The dam wall had broken and the fear clenched her stomach as she saw torrents of raging water tumble and rage high over the treetops. The landscape was flattened beneath the almighty tirade. This was it, this was her time. Almost without thought, her hand tensed and with a pulse of energy a glow burst from her palm that heaved with the kinetic energy. She abruptly jerked her other hand behind her, palm upwards as her fingers bent. The Jet began to leave the floor as she gave it the external power it needed.

The water hit. With a muffled cry Jean forced the water to divert either side of her and around the Jet. Her head felt like it would burst under the concentration as she caused the Jet to rise higher, reaching above the water. Still the water flowed around her standing form, the winds had increased in horrendous billowing whirlwinds that mixed with the water to send sprays cascading over her small form inside the mountainous waves.

With one last breath of the air, the power faded from Jean's hands, and she lowered her arms and closed her eyes, and allowed the thunderous waves to break down upon her body, snapping her bones like brittle wood.

* * *

The huge gasp for air continued as Jean threw up her bowed head, eyes opened, wide and startled. The first thought to cross her mind was: _is this death?_ She looked around her slowly; eyes taking in the scene of something Jean had never imagined an afterlife to be. A small dark cell surrounded her, mediocre light spilling in through a small barred slot in what was a metal door. She looked down at herself slowly, noticing that she was still in her X-Men uniform. She frowned, in absolute confusion. Was the hell was she? Is this a heaven? A hell? Even though Jean had never really believed in these things, there was a subconscious yearn for a peace after death. She shook her head a moment, attempting to knock the hair from her eyes that was obscuring a good clear view of the room that held her. A hand moved from above her head in a bid to reach these irritating strands, but with a surprised gasp, she found that both of her hands were shackled above her head against the wall, as were her feet. Ankles were fastened to the cold metal bench she sat upon.

With a determined and ultimately frustrated grunt, Jean tossed her hair, scarlet fringe flying back so she could see the room. She looked to her left and let out a soft cry. Scott! He was sat beside her on the bench a foot away. His wrists too were chained to the wall above his head and his ankles to the bench they sat upon. But whilst Jean was awake, Scott had his head bowed. The muscles of his face were slack; this showed quite clearly that he wasn't conscious. With growing apprehension, Jean turned her eyes off her fiancé and looking around the rest of the cell. Through the slowly clearing darkness she noticed that the rest of the X-Men also sat around the four walls, chained and unconscious in the singular running bench against the concrete walls.

Then, in the centre of the room, in a large mechanised wheelchair was Mutant 143 – Jason Stryker. His oddly coloured eyes stared unfocusedly at the opposite wall as the tubes and contained on his back pumped the special mind controlling fluid. Immediately, the knowledge poured in on her. Some of the previous events hadn't been genuine; some had been in her head. She could still feel her broken leg causing her pain. Some things were real.

But the only question was.. when had their reality ended?

* * *

Short? Yes. Cliffhanger? Yes.  
Review? I jolly well hope so!


	2. Nightmares

**Racetrack's Goil:** I can't help it, when I have an idea, I must put it into good use! I hope your confusedness settles soon, so far, from chapter 1, you should have realised that the escape from Alkali Lake was not real, it had happened in all their heads. Upon Jean's sacrifice in the vision (which was completely unexpected to Jason) has woken her out of his control.

**Sakura5tar:** Lol, it was quite wasn't it? Not done ROMY before, but I fancy a go at it. I also plan to make this Gambit nicer than in my saga (although he is still gonna be a badass when he wants to be!)

**WolvGambit:** Lol, thanks. I will try to get this going, it's a pretty original plot. (Of course, ROMYness aside which is probably over-used) but the plot of Alkali Lake is unique!

**Prexistence:** Gambit will be along shortly, don't worry! Indeed, this is quote a unique approach, so I hope everyone understands and likes it.

**Chica De Los Ojos Café:** Thank you. Here is the update!

**Shira's Song:** Thanks for picking out that the death causes her to snap out of the vision. I did think it would make sense. If you die in a vision, you can't exactly continue to live inside the vision, so you must come back to reality. You will find out just how much has happened in this chapter.

**Maid of the Mer:** Thanks! Hope you keep reading.

**Blix Howlett:** Blix Blix Blix. Hello Blix! Lol. I hope you still enjoy this story even though Gambit's in!

**Chapter 2**

Across the other side of the dark cell, Jean could make out the outline of their professor chained to the wall also, his wheelchair nowhere in sight. Ignoring the throb of soreness on her tied limbs, Jean reached forward, desperate to try and get the attention of Xavier. She cried out to him vocally, also trying to telepathically contact him, which only made her head pound with a horrendous ache as it failed, "Charles! Charles!" He didn't even flinch. His head remained bowed against the top of his waistcoat, "Professor, please!"

It was no use; Charles Xavier was as trapped inside the illusion as the rest of them. Jean chewed upon her lower lip gently, fighting to keep the desperate and overwhelming tears back. This was no use. She had never felt so alone, even with all her friends around her.

She made a gasp of surprise as the door to the cell creaked open, and amongst the shadows stepped a large framed figure. The glint of glasses on his face and the heavy sound of footsteps told Jean everything.

"Stryker," she said, a bitter tone evident.

William Stryker strode into the cell some more; his soldiers stood guard in the open doorway. He was wearing his dark military clothing still, the grey pleated trousers with the padded black jumper. One side of his chest was bloodstained, and three neat holes had ripped through this shirt and led to obvious wounds that had since been hastily bandaged. He was lucky to be alive. It seemed his earlier encounter with the Wolverine had been real. But still, Stryker held his posture with a confidence, a man weary but proud.

He turned his hard eyes upon Jean, watching her with a distant glimmer of amusement in his eyes as he watched the mutants chained up around him. "Dr. Grey," he replied in a rather sarcastic sort of tone as he used her doctor status, "I must admit, I was surprised to see one of you awaken so soon. Clearly killing yourself in a vision wakes you up. I didn't expect one of your team to sacrifice themselves. How could I have overlooked that fact in the noble famous X-Men?" He curled his lip slightly in a sneer.

"So it seems," she replied shortly, glaring up at him from her seat.

"I bet the questions you're wanting the answer to is what was real? What has happened since you entered Alkali Lake? And of course.. if you're ever going to get out of my facility," again he smirked. Jean glared up at him, resolutely saying nothing. "Well," continued Stryker in a straightforward manner, fingers taking hold of the edge of one of his lenses as he pushed his glasses further upon his nose, "I can say you were all successfully placed under Mutant 143's control upon Nightcrawler's attempt to rescue your dear Professor from the crumbling Cerebro. Everything after the point of Nightcrawler's attempt to teleport from Cerebro was an illusion. Indeed some areas of the dam burst, but this is a small portion that has remained standing. Oh.. and for that last question.. about you leaving," he spread a grim smile, "No.."

But Jean shook her head, "You're supposed to be dead," said Jean, looking immensely confused now, "You were chained to the wall – Logan said – "

"A vision, a vision," said Stryker, shaking his head; "That was _after_ Nightcrawler tried to get Xavier out of Cerebro. Of course, I remained safely inside this area of Alkali Lake the whole time the dam burst. This place is prepared for emergencies. How foolish do you think engineers of the Government are?"

"So Magneto didn't get away.." said Jean softly, turning her head to look to her right where Magneto and Mystique sat besides the younger X-Men; Rogue, Bobby and Pyro. This suddenly dawned another question upon her. The chains rattled angrily as she turned, "Where are the children! Nightcrawler and Storm rescued them, where are they!"

"Yes, they were rescued by you, but we just took you all back again. Kind of sad really, isn't it?" said Stryker, walking slowly around the wheelchair that held Jason, "This entire situation is rather sad.. using mutants to fight mutants. It's also quite ingenious," he looked up slowly from his son to smile knowingly across to Jean.

"You're despicable," Jean muttered, glaring through fallen strands of hair.

"And you're vermin," snarled Stryker in response, "Worse than rats in a sewer. Plaguing this world. Well, you needn't worry. You may have foiled my original attempts to eradicate mutants, but you won't win this time. Not when I have the most outspoken mutants of the world trapped here in the palm of my hand," in gesture he held out his palm. His expression of resentful amusement continued, a harsh glare in his icy eyes. "And soon.." his palm clamped up abruptly into a tight fist, "I will destroy you all."

"Never!" cried Jean, feeling the probing tears leaking from the corners of her eyes, "Not with Charles alive!"

Like a shadow, Stryker flew in upon her, his palms pressed against the wall either side of her head and he brought his face close to hers. She drew her head back sharply, pressing her cheek back against the wall as she turned her head in a bid to stay as far as possible from him, "Charles?" he repeated in that dangerously low voice. A rather nasty chuckle crept from his lips as he trailed rough fingers down her cheek causing her to flinch. His thumb and two forefingers sharply grabbed her around the jaw and chin, pulling her head from the wall and stepping to one side as he brutally forced her head to face the seated Charles, "Dr. Grey, it doesn't take a woman of your calibre to notice that Professor Xavier isn't much help to you now!"

With a strained gasp, Jean tried to use her telekinesis to throw Stryker's tight grip off her face. But it rebounded inside her head. A turbulent pain rolled around her head like it was empty, banging and echoing against her skull. Stryker noticed her sudden grimace and smiled darkly, "Not smart, Dr. Grey," he released her briskly, her head falling back against the wall as she hung her head and made a soft gasp of tears.

Stryker walked slowly to the centre of the dark grimy cell, watching the still silent figure of Jason, "Right about now I'd say that your dear X-Men are aiming for peace with the President of America," he smirked slowly, looking over his shoulder to her, "And they think you're dead. Goodness me, they must be having a hard time." He chuckled some more, stepping towards the open door, "And it's all just a nasty little nightmare that they'll never wake up from," he watched Jean with a malicious smile before he nodded to the nearest guard. The metal door slammed shut with a noisy echo, and the rhythm of several footsteps disappeared down the corridor, leaving Jean alone to cry as she slumped painfully in her chains.

She raised her head slowly to look to her right to watch the young Rogue besides her, white streaks of her hair hung limply over her relaxed face. To her left, was Scott, face expressionless even though in his head Jean knew he must be lost in his grief. She tried to move across to him slowly, the chains pulled on her arms as she fought to get closer. She was almost touching him when the chains would not give any more. With a defeated sob she bowed her head, cradling in on Scott's shoulder, resting it by his own slumped head. And it was like this she slept, tearstains still marking her face as she lived in the real nightmare.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review for me! (:


	3. Our Rescuer

**Enchantedlight: **Thank you. Here is the update!

**Arinya:** Thank you for the wonderful review. I'm so very glad you are enjoying this so far. And yes, I agree longer chapters would be ideal. It's just hard. I am a quick updater though!

**DeadSparrow:** Yeah, it's their cell, it sort of halts their mutations for a while, any useage and it rebounds. would be quite scary if that happened to someone like Nightcrawler who would probably end up in a wall for sure!

**Racetrack's Goil:** Lady Deathstrike is dead. Logan killed her BEFORE the end of Cerebro. I can post a list of what was real and what was an an illusion if you all want it.

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe /Ishandahalf / Spicy sweet /sakura5tar /Maid of the Mer /WolveGambit Le Diable Blanc /Blix Howlett / Prexistence:** there isn't anything in specific to answer in your reviews. So together I say to you all, thank you for your encoraging words!

Bear in mind this is still a relatively fresh idea. My writing may seem a little be slow, if somewhat forced at times. I'm still getting into the feel of the story. If you comapare it to something like my saga, you can see I know my saga plots inside out!

**Chapter 3**

It had been a night of little sleep. In her waking hours, Jean could only stare morosely at Jason Stryker, all the while her exhausted brain trying to figure a way out of this situation. But no ideas came. Alone they were mutants, but together they were almighty. And it was the team that was needed now, the collaboration of different individual skills and knowledge to work up a plan. But she was unable to move from the bench, and every time she tried to put her powers into good use, they rebounded horrifically inside her head. Tiredly, she called occasionally for one of the X-Men, as if they may suddenly open their eyes and apologise for not hearing her initially. But it never happened.

Stryker hadn't visited again the next day, and Jean didn't particularly care about his absence. Although it was becoming increasingly lonely, she was never going to rely on that human to keep her sanity in check. Occasionally, soldiers walked to the cell door, peered in to cast a sweeping glare around the room, before they walked away again. That was Jean's real contact with the outside world, but it wasn't one she was particularly over-joyed about. They never spoke to her. Useless.

Jean could only sit and watch the ceiling, as if hoping that if she sat still enough and quiet enough, she would fade away from the horrible situation that lie ahead of her. Terrifying questions hurtled around her mind. What if the X-Men never woke up? How long would she sit in the chains? How long would it be until she cracked under the pressure? But, at last, after a lengthy two days of solitary silence there was a change in the sounds outside her cell door.

There was a short laugh that echoed, but it wasn't one Jean had heard here before, it sounded brushed by an accent. Following this laugh came a loud explosion, one that shook the chains on the walls and the benches in the floor. The door gave a pitiful shudder in the shakings. Jean abruptly sat up, staring at the door, wondering what the commotion could be on the other side. Guards were yelling, guns began to fire, but explosions continued.

"Hello?" she cried, her voice tearing in her throat as she fought to be overheard, "Help us!"

"Give me a moment, alright? Kinda caught up in somethin' at da mo!" called the voice through the door. There was the sound of a choked gasp and the slump of a body against the door before she heard keys jangle in the lock. Slowly, the door was pushed open, and out of the shadows entered a figure. The first thing Jean noticed was the glow of scarlet eyes in the murky shadows of the green gloomy corridor beyond. Jean automatically recoiled against the wall, staring at the entry.

The man walked further into the cell, heading over to the wheelchair that held Mutant 143. As he stepped under a small glow of pitiful murky lighting, Jean noticed that he was only a young adult, possibly a little younger than her. But his sharply defined features were rough and stubbly, and adopted eyes of deepest crimson that held wisdom and cunning knowledge even in their bloody depths. Short hair of brown shaggily fell over his forehead, such a messy way that most girls would find dreamily attractive. The most noticeable clothing of his outfit was the long brown trench coat he wore that sat upon on his torso, flowing past faded baggy jeans he wore, torn and frayed from lengthy wear. The black jumper he wore under the coat also seemed to be in similar condition. This wasn't a man who was currently living the high life.

"Who are you?" Jean demanded at the new arrival, staring at him with wide eyes. She had a lot to be wary about. She felt her reasons for being suspicious were wholly justified.

"Apologies," replied the man in his alluring southern accent, "I be Gambit. Just so ya know, I'm saving ya life here, so don't try killin' me or nothing, hm?" he flashed her a charming smile, one completely inappropriate for the situation. Jean was about to speak, but Gambit continued as he placed gloved hands on the handle of Jason's wheelchair, "Doctor, we got an out patient. Catch!" he called jovially through the empty door as he spun the chair round and with one shove and release, pushed Jason out of the cell. The wheelchair rolled through the door rather fast, but came to a safe halt when the wheels found an unconscious body further along the corridor to stop against, "Pardon me for a moment, chere," said Gambit pleasantly as he followed Jason out of the cell. Jean frowned, leaning forward to try and see out of the door. She heard a few disgusting sounds of what sounded like the wires of Jason's body being pulled free. The hiss of air came also as did an oddly satisfied squelching. "Wakey, wakey!" called Gambit and with one last 'pop' of a plug, as one, the mutants of the cell threw up their heads to give loud gasps of air as if they had been holding their breaths for the previous days.

Jean spun her head round as she saw Scott lift his head with a gasp of breath, "Scott!" she cried, pulling on her chains to try and reach him.

He looked instantly alarmed, shooting back from Jean with a pale face, "Jean!"

"Jean?" came a surprised voice from across the room, "What's happened?"

"What? Jean!" Logan had also awakened as was looking around blearily, "Hey.. what the hell's this?" He pulled on the chains, "Where are we?"

Magneto's voice sounded up. He was as surprised as the rest, "What is this!"

"Jean, you're alive!" cried Rogue, who was staring at the woman with an awed face.

"I never died," said Jean to the room, shaking her head, "It wasn't real. Stryker had trapped us here for days; he controlled us all with Jason. Everything after the death of dark Cerebro was an illusion. We never left!"

"X-men," Gambit addressed, "Just ta let you know, we is runnin' on a tight schedule. We gotta get out of here before the boss man finds y'all awake! Reunions later!"

Logan made a grunt as he glared up to his chains "Ok, ok. Right.. they ain't adamantium.." and to prove this, with a growl, he ripped his fists from the wall above his head, the metal snapped and his wrists come free. He did the same to his feet before he stumbled into a standing position, "I'll get you all out." He ran over to Storm who had been chained besides him, and with a pop of his claws, slashed all her chains free.

As Logan continued around the room cutting the X-Men free, Gambit turned back to Jean and spoke, "Ya got some kids in 'ere too, ain'tcha? They be locked elsewhere. We go get them then we get the hell outta here. Go grab your plane, ok? But don't go back to the mansion, not yet. Stryker got goons round dere."

Everyone, including Jean looked at Gambit with a slight bewilderment. "Well, ok," said Jean as she stood slowly from the bench as Logan freed her and moved on to Scott, "But where do we go?"

"Don't worry, chere," said Gambit, flashing another smile, "Gambit got it all prepared."

"Well, I sure hope so," Logan growled as he headed back to the centre of the room. The shaken but freed X-Men had gathered round, Charles, who still looked weak from his abuse with Cerebro was being held in-between Nightcrawler and Storm.

Scott slowly moved towards the door, rubbing his uniformed wrists absently, "Come on, let's go and get the children." He glanced over to Magneto and Mystique, "You're coming with us," he added before spotting a bewildered looking Pyro, "You too." This situation was so bizarre no one felt like objecting. Even Magneto gave a quick nod.

"But what if we come across some of the soldiers?" said Bobby, sticking close to Scott as the group began to exit the cell.

Scott secured his visor for a moment as he walked, "We fight."

"What about Yuriko? Stryker's assistant?" asked Logan as he helped a limping Jean down some steps into a small clearing in the facility.

"That was before Cerebro ended. She's dead," said Jean quietly as she looked up to Logan. Now out of the cell, her powers were slowly coming back into use.

"So, we never escaped? Everything after I tried to teleport the Professor out of Cerebro was not real?" said Nightcrawler in a quiet voice, needing confirmation.

"I thought I had killed Stryker," added Magneto grimly.

"All an illusion," said Jean quietly as she glanced round to them both, "Stryker is still alive."

Gambit glanced round from the front of the group at this, "Ya, and he's got ya Jet locked up."

"Hold on," said Logan quickly, abruptly stopping. He raised his head slowly, "Soldiers. They're coming!"

Footsteps sounded from the nearby corridor. The group quickly stopped in their walk to turn to the corridor the sounds echoed from. The slaps of boots to the hard cold floors rang around the walls as the soldiers came closer. The swings of rifles around their upper torsos were heard by the clicking of the guns hitting their armour.

"Don't worry," said Gambit as he stepped in front of Scott. Gambit elegantly flicked his wrist down to pull a playing card from his trench coat sleeve. It was held upright between two fingers before it sudden alighted with a magenta glow and Gambit threw it towards the oncoming forces. There was a questioning look on the other mutant's faces before Gambit turned and ran away from the fallen card and down another corridor. Only as the group began to follow did the resounding explosion shudder the walls and the screams of the soldiers filled the air.

With an appreciative whoop, Pyro punched the air, "That was so cool!"

Scott cast him a stern look as he ran. Gambit however was laughing animatedly as he sprinted ahead of them, "Ah, they never see it coming!"

"Who the hell is this guy?" Scott muttered to Jean as he dropped back to run alongside her.

Jean cast him a fond smile as she turned to look at him, "Our rescuer."

* * *

How was that then? Don't be shy, review for me!


	4. Trust Me

**Koneko-Firefly: **Thank you! I am indeed updating as you can see. And yes, this will become a Romy eventually. Jean/Remy is a no-no. I can see where you might get the impression, but don't forget, Jean was the only one awake when he first arrived so she is more grateful to be free.

**Chica **(shortening it!): This is why I like Remy! He's attitude is quite different to everyone else's. Some say he is too similar to Wolverine. I don't think he is.

**Wolverinegal:** Wait a minute what do you mean? Mary Sue story? I didn't think I had wrote a Mary Sue story? If you mean War of the Worlds, Aurora is a little Mary-Sue-ish, but very little. I did her on this test: www(dot)missy(dot)reamer(dot)com/library/guide.html and only got about 3 or 4. And that classed her as an original character! It's not like she's a tragic heroine or anything. Sorry, it's a touchy subject. I was proud for making a good story (that was the first fanfic I ever wrote) and I don't like people saying it's a Mary Sue when I've had plenty of comments otherwise saying it isn't. However, onto this story! I'm glad you like this. Gambit's reasons are somewhat shady, but all will come clear.

**Sych77:** Hello spouse! Lol, how are you? Great you like Gambit. He's different than in my saga. Seems a lot less dark and generally more light hearted.

**Arinya:** I've brought Gambit into a story before, but in a very different way. If you want a peek, look at my story called The Passion from the Past and go to chapters 12, 13, 14. Thank you for your great compliements. Hope you keep reading!

**Spicy Sweet:** No, they didn't get anything. Stryker hardly cares about that since he was going to kill them anyway!

**Racetrack's Goil:** It was out of the ordinary though, wasn't it? Lol. But yeah, I liked Gambit's entry. And Logan will be in this story, perhaps not as much as he is in my others for this is a Gambit/Rogue story, or will be eventually, at the moment it's a Jean story. And why can't you watch X2? You're missing out! It's fantastic!

**Mela, Prexistence, Sakura5tar, Blix, Ishandahalf, WolvGambit **(shortening it!),** Enchanted Light, Maid of the Mer:** Thank you all for you're really promising reviews. Love you all for reviewing!

**Chapter 4**

As the group reached the cell containing the younger mutants they could hear distant sounds of grouping soldiers. With a hurry, Gambit moved forth, unlocking the door with the ring of keys he had managed to keep hold of amongst all the fighting. Inside they could hear confused murmurings and crying. No doubt the children had woken up when the X-Men did. Gambit pushed open the door but Storm pushed past him to scramble inside. She was instantly collided into by sobbing children - who had clamoured around her in desperation of their freedom. Storm quickly backed out of the room, pulling the group with her. Her hands held the small palms of the youngest children there.

"We need to find the Jet," she said to the team, looking around at them sternly although her eyes were shining with tears.

"We go there next," said Gambit as he turned with a sweep of his cloak and strode down the corridor, eyes turning hurriedly as he kept an eye out.

Wolverine followed close behind, a grim expression on his face, "It's clear for the time being," he murmured, squinting at the back of Gambit's head.

"We'll take care of any who come across us," replied Gambit as he walked swiftly ahead. "Come on now, just down here." He hurried down the corridor, the large group of mutants following quickly. A large door sat in place at the end and Gambit strode up to it. he checked the keys on the ring, jangling it slightly as he picked out one and settled it into the lock. It turned and unlocked, the door being slid open into the wall, "There it is."

The X-Men quickly pushed by Gambit, running towards their transportation desperately, knowing it would be their quickest way out of this place. Gambit stood to one side, calmly watching the mutants run towards it. He folded his arms slowly across his chest, "Remember, ya can't go to the mansion." He told them, then glancing over to Charles, "Stryker's been there for a while. Too dangerous to go near. I can take ya somewhere for now. New York will be fine, ain't too far from home for ya then is it?"

"Anything, it doesn't matter," said Storm as she hurried the children ahead of her and up the now lowered steps of the jet, "We just need to get out of here. That's our main priority. And the children need some food and water."

"I can get dat," said Gambit with a sweeping bow, "But let us get to New York first. We need to lie low." He ran on behind the group, being the last to run up the steps to enter the large Jet. He cast a keen eye around the inside. This thing was admittedly fancy. "Very suave," he commented, spinning around one of the metal seats.

"Yes, yes, sit down," snapped Storm as she pointed him over to the lines of benches against the walls where the children sat. Gambit gave her a slight scowl, disliking the fact that his heroism had been long since extinguished now the X-Men were in charge. For now, he decided to stay quiet. He wouldn't let them forget that is was he who had saved their lives. "Gambit likes his little game," he murmured under his breath, words undistinguishable since the engine had begun. He buckled himself in a little way down the Jet, separating himself from the other mutants.

* * *

After the journey had been going for a good while, Gambit was sat with his head leant back on the metal wall behind him, eyes roaming the ceiling in thorough boredom. In his hands he absently shuffled his trademark pack of cards. "Y'know.." he said, apparently to no one in particular, "You've been watching me for the past half an hour, did ya Mama ever tell you it be rude to stare?" His eyes lowered to look across to a girl sat opposite him on one of the lowered benches. At being addressed, she jumped and muttered something about not meaning to.

At having his eyes upon the girl, he observed her appearance. Admittedly she was not in the cleanest of states since her imprisonment, but that didn't stop her clothing looking attractive, although bizarre. She was wearing a white shirt with a patterned indigo stitching that must have dated from a long time before she was born. Also, on her arms she wore white silk opera gloves. This had to be the most surreal item of clothing Gambit had ever seen a woman wear. Especially with the casual although mixed up entire. The girl appeared to have realised she was being observed closely as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Gambit's eyes travelled up to her face, spending a moment to glance over her features, including the dual streaks of ivory that hung limply either side of her face. They contrasted strikingly with her dark brown hair.

"It's alright," answered Gambit after he had studied her. "Tell me, what's ya name?"

"Rogue," said the girl, more clearly this time. Her speech seemed to have alerted the attention of a boy sat besides her whose head had spun round so suddenly his neck cricked. His face was full of an attentive passion; his frosty blue eyes keenly watched Rogue as though she may be requiring his help. Gambit found the whole situation rather laughable and spent a moment chuckling to himself, which caused Rogue to look offended.

"Oh, no, no," said Gambit, waving a hand in dismissal as he shook his head slightly, "Not laughin' at ya name, chere, very beautiful name. I'm laughing at this one 'ere," he jerked a thumb at the boy.

Rogue turned to look at the boy besides her. Blinking as though trying to work out what was so funny about him, "Bobby? Why? What's he doin'?" Her southern accent came into play slightly, causing Gambit to smile fondly.

"I'm not doing anything," Bobby said defensively, glaring across to Gambit, already beginning to harbour a dislike to the man, even though he had just rescued them all.

But Gambit just smiled, causing Bobby to give a scorned sound and look away. Rogue chuckled quietly to his reaction, her eyes catching Gambit's. She returned his smile.

* * *

The jet swooped low over nighttime New York City as Gambit informed them that they were near their new home. Logan grumbled momentarily about having to leave the mansion but Jean calmly explained they had little choice and should listen to Gambit, which spurred a bright grin from the Cajun. As the Jet landed in a quiet run down area of town, the stairs were lowered and everyone quickly descended. Gambit took the lead, disappearing quickly down a long dark alley, leaving Scott to scramble to turn on the image inducer before running after the group looking flustered.

"Why can't we sleep inside the Jet?" asked Scott as he joined them again.

"Because if by the small chance that the Jet is found, then they won't find us. Stryker's goons will be looking for that soon, and though it may be invisible their radar will pick it up. So, for now, you hide with me."

"And you know where we're goin'?"

"Absolutely. I have been stayin' here myself for the past few weeks."

"So you're hiding too huh?" said Logan, eyes falling upon Gambit to watch him closely through the darkness. Gambit cast Logan a sideways glare, expression clearly telling Logan to not elaborate. However, Logan did not get a chance for Gambit had turned the corner around a old ran-sacked building and walked slowly down a slope.

Jubilee, who was walking with the rest of the students stopped and let out a little cry. "No way!"

"Ah, come on, ya can handle a bit of dirt," said Gambit.

In front of them was a large circular portion of concrete disappearing downwards into the ground. A long slimy chute descended from view into darkness. Puddles of dark liquid were swimming at the bottom of the slope, running from the surrounding area.

"Its a sewer!" shrieked Jubilee, looking almost ready to go back to the hands of Stryker.

"It's a hiding place!" snapped Gambit, pointing at it, "Trust me, we don't want to wait out here much longer. Get underground. They'll be upon us soon if ya don't hurry!"

Jean looked up from the grimy entrance to watch Gambit slowly, "Alright. It sounds like you have your reasons. Come on everyone; go inside, but down go too far ahead! Marty, light the way for us?" she asked a dark haired boy who nodded quickly and hurried over to the sewer entrance. His hands spread and dual glowing orbs shone from them, lighting up the tunnel to reveal just how filthy it was. Jubilee gagged and covered her mouth as Rogue pulled her in with her. Slowly, the crowd stepped in. Gambit cast a careful eye over his shoulder to check they were not being followed before he slipped into the shadows, following the distant light.

* * *

There we go! Please review! Don't be shy, I love long reviews.


	5. Your Only Chance

**Spicy Sweet:** Well I haven't read the comic books so it'll be movie appearance. But I have researched the X-Men online and do know their comic characteristics. But for the sake of this story I'm keeping it relatively movie-stylised.

**WanderingLunatick:** Glad you are enjoying this! Yeah, I heard that too, about X3. I can see him getting a bigger part further on because so many fans want him. But it's only supposed to be a trilogy. We're going to have to wait for an X-Men 4. I suppose it depends how well X3 does.

**EarthGuardian:** Jean has survived in other stories. But I want to make this original at the same time (without involving Phoenix.) Thank you for reading!

**Sakura5tar:** Hehe, I thought I better add to ROMY quick before my readers got angry! Nice to hear you have high hopes for this fic though!

**Koneko-Firefly:** Logan will show a fatherly approach around Rogue! (That's what I saw in the film anyway)

**DeadSparrow:** Gambit has some tricks up his sleeve (excuse the pun!) More will be revealed about him, but for now he is keeping quiet.

**Wolverinegal:** Great to hear that you like the story so far! And my characterisation! I'm sorry about the whole Mary-Sue thing, I just try hard to avoid that. If I have made a character Mary-Sueish, then I'd like to think I haven't done it in a painfully obvious way (I don't think I've made anyone OOC.)

**Blix:** Not _directly _Morlocks, not in this story anyway (hint hint) Great you like Jubilee and Bobby's moments! Hehe.

**Racetrack's Goil:** Good to hear you like it so far. Jubilee's reaction was probably that of the majority of the mutants there. Good to be vocalised, lol. And X-Men 2 isn't really violent. It's not bloody or gory. It's a bit aggressive with Wolvie, but, you expect that, lol.

**Ishandahalf:** Someone like Gambit I can see taking to annoying someone like Bobby. It works well, lol. Remy certainly has motivations, but.. you'll see..

**WolvGambit, EnchantedLight, Chica De Los, Maid of the Mer:** Thanks for your review! Hope you keep reading this. Great to have so many dedicated reviewers!

**Chapter 5**

Gambit led the way through the tunnel. Besides him walked the student providing the light. The soft glow spread around them, moving on as they walked. The circular inner of the tunnel was stained and splashed. Unknown fungus crept around the grimy walls from numerous circular openings that ran with murky brown water, which trickled down into the main run of water amongst their feet. An odd greenish glow came from the murky walls, making the tunnel feel that much more soggy and dank. A small current of dirtied brown water splashed under their footsteps as the mutants trudged on. Initially, upon entry, as soon as the water touched their feet some of the mutants had shrieked in disgust. Understandable since a majority of the children didn't have any footwear. Wolverine had sharply told them to put up with it and had pushed the children further along, muttering to himself.

After a while, they reached a fork leading down between two different tunnels. Here, Gambit stopped with a swish of his trench coat. Behind him, the shuffles of splashing water quietened as everyone came to a halt and watched the Cajun silently. Sound only came from Gambit as he walked between the two tunnel openings. His boots spattered water as they walked through uncaringly, the sound echoing over the eerie tunnel.

"What's wrong?" asked Scott, stepping in front of his X-Men and watching Gambit shrewdly.

A disgruntled growl came from the grouped mutants, "We're lost, aren't we?"

Gambit turned, flashing a glare over to Wolverine. His eyes burned brightly scarlet in the light, "We're not lost. I jus' don't know which way ta go for the best. They both lead to the same place." He span back to face the tunnels, "One goes deeper than the other, so we're gonna have to swim through some stinky water."

"We can't we go through the other one then?" came a voice from the children.

"Because, little girl, that will take us too close to the human's entrance. And we don't want that, do we?" He spun back round, his coat tails flaring up once more. "Down we go," he called cheerfully as he headed down the left tunnel, which had begun to slope down a little.

The running water beneath their feet speeded up now and gurgled and splashed nastily around their obstructing feet. But still, the X-Men and their students followed the light and the figure of Gambit. They had little choice now. Gambit was leading them down numerous other tunnels, seeming to now know his way. Even if they wanted to get out they couldn't without Gambit.

After what was a painstakingly long thirty minutes, Gambit stopped. He had led them to a large cavernous portion of the sewers them opened out at the end of the tunnel. The water running at their feet rushed out to join a lake of the pungent liquid, spreading out over their new large room. The ceiling felt so far away, it rose very high, but they had travelled down so much they were probably still very far from the surface. Two other tunnels across this cave spewed in the dark water, but at the far back of the room, dirt rose out of the water against the rock wall to form a patch of dry land. It was instantly clear that this place had once been inhabited, for on the earth there was a scattering of rags and other blanket-like pieces of material, as well as scruffy pillows and scattered cardboard boxes. Rubbish was in all directions, empty food cans, bottles and general waste. A pyramid of blackened wood stood in the centre of the objects, a once lit fire. A tent loomed in the background, but was snapped and the back end sunk in miserably.

Gambit hopped down out of the tunnel, landing in the murky swarming water below. Rogue stepped forth at the end of the tunnel, looking around before down at Gambit, "Who lives here?"

"Well, I did. But in a minute, us."

"We've got to swim?" came another voice, and a small looking boy stepped past the crowd and looked down at the waterfall of soiled water running beneath him and into the lake, "I-I can't swim."

"Don't worry Artie. I'll carry those of you who can't swim. Who can't swim?" said Jean, lifting Artie off the floor. He hovered there strangely whilst over half of the children put their hands up in indication.

"Jubilee, you can swim," scowled Scott as he walked by her, heading on towards the water.

Jubilee dropped her hand, looking annoyed. She turned to watch the water with a disgusted face. She closed her eyes tightly as she shuffled on closer and dropped off the end of the tunnel flooring to splash into the dirty water. The others followed in after her, some deciding it may be easier if they closed their eyes and plunged in whilst others took to edging in bit by bit.

Gambit swum on ahead, closely followed by Jean who was watching a group of small children who floated oddly above her as she carried them across by her powers. Rogue swam on with all her might, gasping as her arms threw up and out of the water as she propelled herself forward. At one moment, it looked like she was going to sink, but Logan had appeared besides her and hooked a strong arm around her waist before he swam on. His other hand was dragging along a child by their shirt.

Suddenly, a faint 'whoosh' sounded followed by a cracking sound. The mutants turned their heads to see Bobby whizzing across the water surface, which iced under his feet as he run. He let out a delighted whoop as ice arced elegantly and he dived off the end to land on a sudden materialising piece of ice, which continued as he skated along the surface with the gained momentum, "Hey guys!"

The swimming crowd, who was receiving facefuls of the smelling water, glared at him. Pyro shook his hair out of his eyes as he watched Bobby skate along his materialising trail. Pyro had already been swimming with his lighter held aloft so it wouldn't get wet. With his hand, he lit it before he pointed the flame in Bobby's direction. A ball of flame fiercely raged before it shot forth and struck Bobby's trail under his feet. Bobby slipped on the disappearing ice and let out a ringing cry as he toppled back in the air and crashed spectacularly into the water.

Pyro laughed as he swam past the surfacing Bobby who looked around wide-eyed, "Hey Iceman," he replied jokingly as he passed.

Gambit loudly laughed as he swam on ahead, finding this perhaps funnier than any of them, "Oh, I like you kid, ya got style," he happily told Pyro as he pressed on by.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," muttered Magneto grudgingly as he and Mystique swum forth at the back at the group.

Gambit was the first to reach the small spot of land and he stood up out of the water, wading through till his soaking wet boots stepped onto the dry dirt. He headed on over to the pile of wood, sitting himself down on the soil with a sigh. He lay back, attempting to regain a steady breath. Around him, the other mutants began to surface onto the soil, sitting down to rest after the swim across from the tunnel. The only dry mutants were the children Jean had brought across, who looked immensely relieved.

"Hey, Fire-Kid, light this would you?" said Gambit, indicating the pile of wood.

Pyro raised his head slowly, staring over at Gambit before he raised his lighter. A hand waved and a jet of flame flew forth and landed on the wood, which burst into joyful flames, "My name is Pyro."

"Well, then. Pyro. Light that empty wooden crate there, let's get several fires going to we warm up. And that pile of rubbish, we don't need it anyway."

Although Pyro didn't look awfully pleased at being ordered around, he seemed to realise the severity of the situation and so lit the gestured items.

However, there was one person who apparently _hadn't _noticed the severity of the situation. Wolverine walked by the other laying mutants, reaching Gambit whom he glared down at. Water dropped from his saturated hair, splashing on Gambit who looked up grudgingly, "Wha'?"

"Why are we hiding down here?" asked Logan, his eyes following Gambit who had stood and walked over to the rocky wall. "We don't need to hide. We're the X-Men, and we're _hiding_ from humans? We can go out there and defend ourselves, we have powers!"

Gambit searched the wall quietly, his hands trailing over the damp rock. He then stopped and pulled back a rock, pulling out a wooden crate, which he lifted and carried back over to the group. He dropped it down noisily before he seated himself again. He plucked a metal rod from his pocket, which he used to break open the crate, "No ya don't," he said calmly as he worked.

"What the hell are you on about?" barked Logan, watching the lift of the crate be thrown to one side.

Gambit began rummaging through the contents, which actually were revealed to be ranges of basic food and drink. "Listen, dem guards ain't just got guns. Them guns will wipe out ya powers for a period o' time. You get blasted with one of dem, an' you'll lose your powers. Ain't good in battle." Gambit shrugged as he leant back against the rocks behind him, "Well, dats what I heard.. so we avoid them, at all costs."

"We?" sneered Logan.

"Mm," confirmed Gambit, who was helping himself to some bread. He swallowed, patting his chest with a fist as to help the large chunk go down, "I got ya outta that place. I know how bad it's got out here. All of ya gotta stay with me, and you gotta trust me."

Scott looked over slowly; he was sat near the water edge besides one of the fires and had been staring into the flames in silence ever since he arrived on land. "Give us a reason to trust you."

Gambit threw over a box of food to him, "Because I'm the only chance you've got."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	6. Lost

There's a rumour going round that reviewer replies aren't allowed anymore, so I'm being careful and not replying until I get confirmation! But just a note to Blix, I considered your words on the Morlocks and this story got quite the plot change. Going to be good! (Just to note. The only knowledge I have of the Morlocks comes off the X-Men Legends video game. So I'm using that as my information for anything in this chapter.) If stuff is wrong, don't panic. It is after all in the movie verse so don't I have a bit of artistic license!

**Chapter 6**

Rogue slowly opened her eyes to find herself laid on the dirt watching the dying embers of a nearby fire. She had fallen asleep along with the rest of the mutants quite a while ago. After the trek to get here, it had been a gruelling past 24 hours and sleep was easily welcomed. But something had awoken Rogue. And she was reminded what when she heard a splash in the lake of water. She gasped, sitting up quickly to stare out across the water. She couldn't see anyone..

She quickly turned, scrambling to the person closest to her. Gambit was laid on his back, sprawled out comfortably in the soil with his head leaned back and his mouth ungraciously hung open. Rogue quickly rose to her knees, her gloved hands tapping Gambit on the chest meekly, "Gambit?"

An incoherent noise sounded from him as he shuffled.

Rogue frowned, giving him a fiercer shake, "Gambit!" she snapped.

Gambit's eyes fluttered open and he lifted his head sharply, staring wide-eyed at Rogue as she leaned over him, "Oh no, what did we do?" he muttered.

Rogue scowled, "What the hell are you on about? We did nothing. "

"Oh, I.. er.." Gambit looked around, noticing the other sleeping bodies and spread a charming smile to Rogue, "Sorry about that, chere. Ol' Remy got a little confused then."

"Look, I heard something across the water. I don't know who it was but I think someone has just swam out of here."

Gambit's face creased with a frown as he sat up, "No.. no one would be stupid enough to try and get out of here. They'll get lost!"

"Well someone just has!"

Gambit quickly stood to his feet, looking around the group that lay sleeping, "Wait, where's the blue skinned girl?"

"Mystique?" Rogue turned, her eyes also trailing the bodies, "She's gone, and so has Magneto!"

"Mm, yeah, I would never miss out that girly's body." Gambit's smirk quickly fell as Rogue glared at him. "What? You want me to go find them? No way! They've probably gone into the lower levels, and Gambit ain't stupid enough to do that."

"Why, what's down there?"

"There's more mutants," said Gambit quietly, taking on a rather dangerous whisper, "But they ain't always that happy to see others. Kinda like a tribe, ya see. We're technically in their territory now."

Rogue stepped back gently, finding Gambit's tone of voice uncomfortable, "What would they do to Magneto and Mystique?"

"I ain't too sure, chere. But I don't wanna find out."

"Who are they?"

"They call themselves Morlocks. They hide away you see, they're the sorta mutants who get shunned by humans and mutants alike because of how they look."

"That's not true," came a new voice, and Gambit and Rogue spun round to see Bobby sat up watching them. "There's no such things as Morlocks, everybody knows that."

"No," said Gambit in a calm voice. He pointed a gloved finger at him, "Everybody knows that you're an idiot."

"Shut up," Bobby snapped as he scrambled to his feet.

"Oh, cool, a fight?" murmured Pyro as he sat up looking around blearily. "Bobby! Yeah, man. Go on!"

Gambit smirked slowly as he clasped his hands together idly, "Mm, have I worked up the Popsicle?"

"What the hell are you doing frightening her?" cried Bobby, gesturing to Rogue, "Morlocks are not real, stop telling her rubbish like that!"

"You're a kid. You've ain't seen nothing I've seen and not lived half as much as I have so far. Don't tell me what is and isn't true, boy."

"Stop it. Now," said a voice, and the awake mutants turned their heads to see Scott standing. He had his arms folded over the chest of his X-Men uniform and was watching Gambit and Bobby with a stern expression. Scot indicated behind him with a thumb as he glared at Bobby, who in return glared at Gambit before he skulked away behind Scott to sit with some of the other younger mutants. "Gambit, I would appreciate it if you would set an example to the students whilst you are here. Now, I know nothing about you, but I am warning you. I will be severely pissed off if you start up any more arguments with my students OR my X-Men. Do you understand?" Scott's eyes had narrowed, his fingers flexing in his folded arms.

"Yeah, whatever, buddy," muttered Gambit grouchily as he slumped down to sit on the earth again.

But Rogue turned watching Scott, "Scott, Magneto and Mystique have gone and Gambit thinks they'll get lost in here."

"Does that matter?" grumbled a voice and Logan was looking up at them from his position on the floor.

Charles, who was sat on the floor against the cave wall threw Logan a reproachful look, "Of course it matters Logan. Regardless of what they have done in the past it does not mean we should let themselves become lost. The sewers are vast places, they could be dead within days without drink."

"So you're sayin' we go lookin' for them?" muttered Logan as he heaved up onto one side, "And risk getting lost ourselves!"

"If I were to stay here, and Jean to go with you, then there is at least one telepath who can communicate either way. That way, wherever Jean goes she will be able to sense my telepathy like a radar and it will guide you back to us."

"And what about the Morlocks?" said Gambit as he idly twirled a cigarette in his fingers, "They'll skin you alive. They don't like the X-Men or the Brotherhood."

"These, Morlocks, or whatever they are," snapped Scott, "Why don't they like us?"

"Because you've never helped them," Gambit propped the unlit cigarette into his mouth, letting it hang out the corner of his lips as he continued, "They have been forced to live underground when ya coulda taken them in."

"And tell me, how do _you_ know so much about them?"

"Cos we were the only ones helping them. Until a year ago anyway. We accidentally killed their leader and they've never quite got over it."

Scott was glaring at Gambit suspiciously, "And who's 'we'?"

"Now that, Cyclops, is one thing I can't tell ya."

* * *

And so, it was later decided that the X-Men and Gambit would go and search for Mystique and Magneto. Charles was to remain behind with the students, which included Rogue, Bobby and Pyro. Gambit and Bobby had glared at each other across the lit fires, but had not begun any arguments. It was still not entirely fact that the Morlocks existed, but the X-Men were to be leaded by Wolverine who could track the two mutant's scent. With Jean rested from the previous days of starvation and mental exhaustion, she was able to focus her telekinetic powers to form a bridge across the swirling water. Logan had tentatively stepped onto the glowing red strip before he was satisfied he would not fall in. With hesitant goodbyes, the X-Men trooped off towards the sewer pipes once more.

It didn't take long for Logan to find the pairs scent in the tunnels, and quickly beckoned the team forward as they began to run through the wet gushing tunnels. The further downwards they travelled, the more obvious it was how easy it was to get lost in here. The sewers truly were a vast network of pipes that appeared never-ending. In some cases it was incredibility hard to notice which tunnels sloped up or down.

At one point, Logan had stopped at a junction and walked towards the two, sniffing cautiously.

"We're lost, aren't we?" mimicked Gambit, repeating words Logan had said to him only yesterday.

"Shut the hell up, Cajun," growled Logan as he headed towards the left hand tunnel, "I know exactly what I'm doin'. Come on this way."

"Wait," said Gambit as the X-Men began to follow Logan, "Both of these tunnels lead to the Morlocks. Now, the tunnel to our right lead us to their main entrance, whilst the tunnel to our left brings us out into the centre of their Den."

Logan turned slowly, giving an inquisitive glare to Gambit, "So?"

"So, it is common curtsey to enter through the main door rather than pop up outta nowhere, yeah?"

"We still don't even know if Morlocks are real," input Scott with a bitter edge to his tone.

But Gambit continued regardless, "I'm just sayin'.. the Morlocks don't like the X-Men, and if you jump in there in ya uniforms they're gonna think it's an attack. Go by the front door and knock. Just like goin' ta someone's house. You don't climb in through their bedroom window do ya? You go in the front door. It's just polite, and I think it's best we act as polite as possible."

"Fine," growled Logan as he turned with a splash of his boot and entered the other tunnel instead, "We'll do it _your_ way."

The tunnel led them down a small slope that echoed eerily with the rush of the gurgling brown water. Even when they had got a short way into the tunnel there were some clear signs of life. Scattered rubbish floated along with the water, including a damaged iron headboard and a rather sorry looking mouldy armchair that lay on its side. Now, Gambit over took Logan, creeping forward through the tunnel at a faster rate as his eyes warily took in his surroundings.

"Y'know I said that their leader got killed a year ago?" whispered Gambit as he looked over his shoulder whilst he walked.

Jean glanced over him, murmuring a tentative, "Yeah.."

"It means they will have got a new leader. Now, listen. Healer, their old leader, would have graciously welcomed the X-Men.. but if this new leader is who I think it is, we're gonna have problems."

"Oh, well thanks for the heads up after we've been walking for an HOUR!" snarled Logan, his fists clenching.

"Why, who is the new leader?"

"I remember her to be a woman who was close friends with Healer although she didn't always agree to his views or calming their hostility against the world. She was the fiery type, y'know? Prefers to act and think later. Anyway.. ya sure ya still wanna go in?"

"Why are you asking that now?" said Storm as she frowned over to Gambit.

Gambit stopped, smiling over his shoulder to her. He raised a gloved hand, indicating a large circular metal door ahead of them, "Because, chere, we're here."

* * *

Please review!


	7. The Morlocks

Thank you everyone for your reviews! Now, a lot of you were mentioning a mutant called Callisto whom I quickly looked up online (I do a lot of research when I can.) However, even before this mutant had been mentioned I had been planning to follow the Morlocks setting as it is in the game X-Men Legends since you learn about the Morlocks during the plot and fight them, etc. So, I'll be using the leader used in the game, the appearance of their Den and appearance of the characters. After all, it is movie-verse so it could very well turn out this way onscreen! Reasons for this leader however, are part of the plot.. and it'll all come clear as we go along!

**Chapter 7**

Through the murky darkness of the sewer tunnel, the large circular stood silent. A greenish tint was in the air and made the environment seem somewhat mouldy. Gambit was still stood a short way in front of the group, eyes watching the circular door in front of him suspiciously. It had a smaller green wheel in the centre that looked like if it were turned, it would unlock. However, Gambit appeared hesitant to do this.

"We can't just stand here forever," said Scott as he walked forward towards Gambit, causing a sudden splash as his boots waded through the water. It then seemed that Scott was now ready to accept that there were mutants living in the sewers, "We need to let them know we're here."

"Don't worry, Cyclops," muttered Gambit quietly as he watched the door, "They'll know we're here.. and they'll be waiting for us on the other side of this door."

The X-Men shared cautious glances. "Shouldn't we open the door?" asked Storm, but before she could finish her sentence, the wheel in the centre of the door had turned without any aid from this side. Gambit and Scott quickly pulled back as the large metal door swung open towards them with a droning creak. Light spilled inside the dank tunnel as the door was pushed open through the shallow water. Gambit and Scott, the mutants nearest the door hesitantly peered in as the door was opened. The X-Men behind them walked closer to view inside.

A large hollow cave opened out from the circular opening in the brick tunnel end. The gurgling shallow water at their feet trickled gently across the smooth brick opening and spilt idly into a narrow little stream that ran across steps and upon a stone floor before it was deposited continuously into a vast lake of sewer water that swirled around the centre of the cavern. Walkways surrounded the cave-like area with rickety metal railings separating what could only be living space from the greenish water.

Small shacks were stood against the grimy brick walls, shelters made out of rusty corrugated metal and grubby tarpaulin. An uneven mixture of bricks and cobbles made the floor, which trickled with damp. But the X-Men couldn't enter this den of sorts because there was a small group stood a short way from this entrance. The greenish tint to the environment seemed to affect the people living there, for they even seemed a little green themselves. From what the X-Men could see, these people looked very strange. They were weird even for mutants. They were all dressed in ragged clothes, torn and dirtied, styles that were out of fashion. But even so, their clothes were customised enough with threatening looking additions that no one was ready to question their appearance. There were mixtures of ages, gender and size but all look particularly bitter and displeased at the arrival.

The closest was a tall young woman who was stood a little way in front of the team. Her hair was a deep magenta and fell in short shaggy waves about her head. Whilst proportionality her body was normal, out of her back arched three curved shapes. The colour and texture proved it to be bone. The rest of her body was clothed in a tight green and black outfit, cropped to reveal her midriff whilst the rest covered long booted legs. Her face was twisted into an unwelcoming smile and her eyes glared harshly beneath her fringe and protruding bones at her forehead.

"Gambit," she said softly, with the same smile on her face that was oddly disconcerting. "What a surprise to see you here again."

Gambit watched her in return with a cautious expression before it smoothened with a charming smile, "Marrow," he greeted with a courteous bow. He glanced over at some of the other Morlocks stood around Marrow. All looked displeased and regarded Gambit with narrowed eyes.

Marrow also studied the people Gambit was with. Her face consorted with a fierce frown, "The X-Men," she said, in a tone that suggested she would prefer to spit as she spoke their name.

Scott stepped forward, to the side of Gambit and past him. Gambit watched Scott curiously as he made to pass. Gambit instinctively held out his arm to stop Scott travelling down the steps. Marrow laughed quite cruelly at Gambit's actions, and the small group of Morlocks behind her joined in after.

"Where's Magneto and Mystique?" said Scott fiercely, clearly not taking the hints that these Morlocks were far from friendly. "Two mutants got lost. Did you see them?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Marrow in an airy voice as she gave Scott a glared once over like he was carrying something contagious.

Gambit then intervened, "Then why were you all stood here waiting for us if you didn't not know we'd come looking."

Marrow snapped her eyes upon him, "Obviously nothing gets past _you_, does it Gambit?" she sneered.

"We've come to find them, so move out of the way and let us go, kid."

"And who are you?" snarled Marrow as her eyes fastened upon Wolverine.

"Nobody you need to know about," retorted Logan with a snarl to over power hers.

"They are staying here. When unwanted people, mutant or humans alike stray into the Morlock's Den, they don't leave. You know that Gambit," Marrow spread him a grim smile. "Especially anyone associated with the X-Men or the Brotherhood."

Wolverine snorted quietly, "Oh hell. This is too much trouble, why can't we just leave them to the freaks?"

"Logan.." hissed Jean quietly.

Marrow stretched her arms slowly with an echoing crack. Her eyes flashed nastily upon Logan. "We've heard that the Mutant Registration act is going to be passed, because of something you, the X-Men, did in Canada. So I see no reason for us to let you come into our home and retrieve wanderers."

"Then let us help you," said Scott, brushing Gambit's arm aside, "Gambit told us you lost outside help a year ago. We will help you; we will battle against the Registration Act. We will give you the aid you lost." The state of their Den proved that the lack of outside help was affecting them badly. Almost everything was dirty and ruined, from a mouldy looking sofa overlooking the water to a rusty bedstead sat miserably in the corner. It was poverty.

Marrow folded her arms slowly, watching Scott with a curious expression as she thought, "And what do you want in return?"

"Your cooperation. And that means letting the lost mutants free."

For a short moment, Marrow remained silent. She took one glance over the nearby surroundings of the poor home she watched over. "Very well.. But remember this, don't lose our trust." Marrow eyes slowly settled upon Gambit, "Because that's one thing the Morlocks do not forget." She turned slowly, shouting across the cavern, which echoed eerily with her voice, "Thornn! Bring them over!"

The crowd parted as a female Morlock led Magneto and Mystique across the main bridge that arched across the deep murky water below. The two mutants still weakened by their mind control and lack of nutrition, had been no match to fight the angry Morlocks. But their ego looked battered more so than their bodies. Thornn, a brown furred woman with long curls of deep crimson stopped besides Marrow with a nod. A long prehensile tail swayed behind her.

"Take them," said Marrow sharply to Scott. Magneto passed her with an angry sweep of his cloak as he flashed her a look of pure hatred. Followed by Mystique, he climbed the short steps out of the door to join the X-Men. Both he and Mystique looking bitter and disgraced. "Come back again when you have succeeded. For now.." she gave Gambit a glare, "we are on your side. Go."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review, they help me so much!


	8. Meeting the President

Great job on the reviews everybody. Great to hear from you all!

**Chapter 8**

The X-Men returned with Magneto and Mystique to the safe area of the sewers. As Storm stepped down off Jean's telekinetic bridge, the glowing strip disappeared and the mutants were gathered on the island once more. The waiting mutants gathered around with interest once the X-Men returned. Magneto and Mystique sloped off to sit away from the others without a word of gratitude.

"Was it Morlocks?" asked Rogue as she watched the X-Men come and sit down around one of the larger fires.

"Yes," answer Scott quietly as he heaved a sigh.

Rogue threw an extremely nasty look at Bobby.

"So, when are we going to go back to the Jet?" asked Storm quietly as she looked over the top of the dancing flames to Scott. Some of the students looked up curiously as she said this. There had been no previous mention of returning back to the surface.

"Soon as possible," replied Scott in the same soft voice.

But Rogue, looking curious crouched down near the fire, "Wait, I thought Gambit said it was too dangerous to be outside, with Stryker's men searching for us? Are we going back to the school?"

"No," answer Logan gruffly as he glared down at the fire that threw his face in a mix of light and shadows, together which danced across his rough features, "We gotta go to the President."

"Like we did before – er.. what we thought we did."

Scott took over once more, "We've promised to help the Morlocks in exchange for the troubles caused by what happened at Alkali Lake. Of course, if it wasn't for us, there may not be a Registration Act being considered."

"But there'd be dead mutants anyway," grunted Logan, interrupting.

Scott continued regardless with a slight nod at Logan, "We need to convince the President not to agree to the Registration Act, of course, for all we know it could already be in talks. Mainly, we need them to arrest Stryker, if they did it would get the President on our side if he knew one of his men was violating his power. However we're not to go near the school, not yet." Scott slowly glanced over to Charles, who by the unsurprised look on his face, obviously knew of all this by monitoring their previous conversation with the Morlock telepathically.

"Naturally we don't want to go in a dangerous environment with the students," said Charles quietly, "If Mr. Stryker is arrested, then his troops will be called off the mansion and we can return."

"And start helping the Morlocks.."

Gambit was sat a short distance away from the fire, leaning up against the crate of rations as he drunk out of one of the bottles of water stored, "It sounds like a good plan. But that doesn't stop the hostility on our journey from here to Washington. And don't forget, all this is being based on a lot of 'ifs'. Tell me, what do we do if Stryker isn't arrested? What if the President doesn't believe you?"

"We have proof!" snapped Scott.

"Oh no.." said Storm quietly, and Scott quickly looked at her. "I'm sorry Scott. The documents before weren't real. The file, it was in our head. We have no proof, no evidence.. it's our word against Stryker's."

"Ya better give the President a good talkin' to. Who's he gonna believe. General William Stryker, man who fought in the Vietnam War. Or the supposed mutant terrorists who broke into his facility?"

Scott shared a look with Charles, both of whose faces showed distinct signs of worry. Scott slowly shook his head as he stared back into the fire, "We've got to try. It's our only hope. We'll exit our hiding tomorrow. The students will stay here. But for now, everyone rest. Tomorrow is going to be a difficult day.."

* * *

A weak morning sunlight skimmed down the narrow alleyway to be cut off by abrupt shadows before it could reach the ground. The sewer entrance lay as silent as ever, looking inconspicuous with it's unclean entrance and untouched abandoned refuse, including mouldy looking cardboard boxes and general waste that no one human or mutant alike would be keen in sifting through. But then, in the shadows of the sewer entrance came a pair of glowing red eyes. Which then stalked forth like so unearthly monster exiting its shadowy den.

A few splashes of water sounded hesitantly, clear that the noise made wasn't wanted. A pause followed, tense and wary. Gentle splashes sounded again as Gambit made his way out of the dank sewer entrance. He exited alone, looking sharply around the area with a prestigious eye. Slowly, he raised a gloved hand and beckoned to the hidden depths of the sewer entrance. Slowly, the team of X-Men exited slowly, followed by Magneto and Mystique. Gambit nodded once more before he strode down the path they had taken to get there, leading them in-between the same abandoned buildings and cold uninviting alleyways.

As they reached the spot the jet was parked (only found by attentive memories) Scott turned off the image inducer, and with a small flicker the jet returned into view. The steps lowered and the group stalked up the ramp. Whilst the mutants trod up it in silence, at the back, Logan froze partway up and spun around to stare at the empty ground behind him. "Hey!" he said sharply, causing the others to quickly look round at him, "Magneto and Mystique have disappeared again."

"No doubt they wanted out," said Jean quietly as she stood at the entrance of the jet, "Well, they certainly don't want the protection."

"Leave them to it," said Scott shortly as he continued up the steps, "There's nothing more we can do for them."

As the mutants filed into the jet, Storm and Scott took their regular positions in the pilot seats whilst Jean, Logan, Nightcrawler, and Charles were sat in the four passenger seats behind. Gambit, unperturbed, skulked off to sit in one of benches against the walls.

"Jean," said Charles quietly, "I feel I would be much less a hassle if you were to bring out the other chair. The one more suitable to traipsing around sewers." The corner of his mouth twitched upwards a little as he watched her. Jean nodded in silence and departed from his side with a gentle touch of her hand to his shoulder. A button was pressed in the wall of the jet, and besides the compartments for the extra suits, a large floor level box exited, out of which Jean pulled a silver coloured wheelchair out, very much similar to his previous one, only, as Charles said, it looked a lot more suitable to the terrain they in, with sturdy large wheels and additional apparatus down it's sides that all somehow contributed to making it a tougher wheelchair that Charles's more decorative silver 'X' chair. Jean closed the door with a push of her hand and wheeled it in besides Charles, locking it with brakes at the back besides him ready for exit later.

"Is everyone buckled in?" Scott called from the front as he pressed a few buttons on the ceiling, which caused the jet to begin rumbling it's engines gently.

Jean clicked her belt in place as she settled into her seat besides Charles, "I'm in."

A few buttons beeped quietly before the jet suddenly lifted upwards in a smooth vertical motion. It raised its large metallic form above the range of different sized buildings. As it reached a safe height, it smoothly veered across the sky as it swept high above the rooftops and up into the clouds above.

* * *

The blue skies above led an undiluted hot sunshine through the glass windows in the Whitehouse as the President George McKenna sat in his office on the quiet Thursday morning. News on the mutant front had been quiet for a while, with no mention of mutant groups or any assassination attempts. There was only one thing dominating the news, the worldwide phenomena that occurred in the previous week when everybody, but everybody in the world had suddenly developed terrorising headaches. It had been very short, luckily so. No media worthy disasters had occurred because of it. Whilst that was suspected to be mutant activity, the President had one thing dominating his mind at the moment. He still hadn't heard reports from William Stryker about his visit to Xavier's School and was yet to hear what answers he had. For some reason, the man hadn't been returning his calls. Those who answered said that Stryker was currently busy and would be in touch later that day. But that had been a week ago, and there was no word from William Stryker, or any of his associates.

He was worried that somehow the General had been too hasty and that the his own wishes that there were to be no massacres had been ignored. Without the Mutant Registration Act in place, any murder, human or mutant alike was an instant imprisonment and possibly severer consequences. With both the mutant teams and Stryker suddenly quiet, the President was wondering if Stryker had indeed found something at the mansion, aside from the strange jet that exited the basketball court. What if that was a mutant training facility? What had Stryker found! The President angrily slammed his fist down on the documents that lay on the desk in front of him. On the top of the pile were the aerial photographs of the Xavier's school with the black jet horribly visible. He needed answers.

McKenna picked up his partly filled whiskey glass. Crystallised. A gift from his wife two Christmas's back. He downed the contents before the glass was noisily lowered. He stared down at the photographs. He slowly picked the top one up, squinting at the image of the jet. The bright skies through the large windows behind him suddenly rumbled quietly, and his sunlit office dulled into a cold grey. He lowered the photograph slowly, turning in his large leather chair to peer out of the windows behind him. The skies above him had gone a gloomy grey, rumbling loud aggressive thunder across their turbulent heavens. All of a sudden, a terrorising flash of lightning lit up the room, and the President quickly turned from the window to see his once empty office holding six solemn looking people, five of them dressed in black leather outfits, one, bound in a wheelchair wearing a suit. The man in the wheelchair leant forward slowly, watching McKenna with stern eyes.

"Good morning, Mr. President. I'm Professor Charles Xavier."

* * *

You know what to do now. Surely I don't need to remind you! Well, maybe I do. Review!


	9. The Guild

Thanks for the reviews everyone! It's been a while so this is a long chapter to keep you all happy! Someone asked when the ROMYness is coming into play. Give me chance, eh? We're only 9 chapters in and Rogue has only known Gambit for a few days! Slowly but surely is the key.

**Chapter 9**

Whilst the X-Men had gone to visit the President, Gambit had been left with the jet. Not that he had been asked not to come; he just didn't feel comfortable standing in front of the President like that. He had his reasons. He just didn't vocalise them to the group. The darkening skies produced by Storm continued on over even where Gambit was, and as he meandered in a quiet portion of the city he stood and watched the skies thoughtfully as the clouds passed over the bright cobalt heavens.

With the jet safely hidden, Gambit had no real need to stay on watch with it. He slowly set into a walk. He was in a quiet part of the city, an area of long alleys by almost silent buildings. It probably wasn't all that wise to wander around such an unfamiliar and suspicious place, but Gambit could rarely stay in one spot for too long. The now stormy skies rumbled threateningly above him, sending down a few cold droplets of rain. He slowly looked up towards the sky, eyes following a sudden flash of forked lightning. Storm was certainly living up to her name as the few droplets grew into a rapid fall of sharp rain that caused everything a few inches from the tip of your nose to turn into nothing but a blur through the pattering downpour. The wind had grown too, bitter cold gusts howling and whirling through the alley way Gambit was currently stood in.

He glared fiercely at the skies above him, muttering a wretched, "Damn you, Storm," as he stood drenched in the freezing rain. And as if in reply, the rumbling heavens emitted a nasty hiss of lightning. Gambit slouched off down the dark alley, the rain now not possible to wet him any further but it still continued, regardless. Gambit peered off into the distance, trying to make out the now blurred and murky shapes through the heavy rain. It took a good while of scrutinising to notice that the shapes along the alley were in fact now becoming distorted and rippled in the rain, but the blurred shapes were actually moving of their own accord.

Naturally, Gambit felt no particular urge to be worried. After all, it was very unlikely he knew these people coming up, he was up in Washington. He didn't know anyone in Washington. As far as he was concerned, they were just a couple of usual humans probably running to find shelter after being caught in the sudden downpour. However, the closer the figures came, the more Gambit realised that they weren't running. In fact, they looked as unperturbed as he was about walking through a dark cold alley.

"Well, well, well," murmured a voice through the vertical fall of cold rain. Gambit suddenly turned a few degrees colder. He recognised that voice. "Look what we have here, Jacques. It be Gambit."

"Finally stopped runnin' ain'tcha?" sneered a second voice out of the darkness.

Slowly, the small group of figures materialised in front of Gambit. Three of them. And none of them looked particularly happy to see him. Their smirks were not friendly. "I'm not runnin' anywhere," said Gambit defensively with a pang of pride.

"Oh, so ya leave us in a crisis that _you _caused whilst ya conveniently disappear up north?" said the third, a woman.

"Hardly a crisis," said Gambit dismissively. He spoke and acted with an utmost calm, but those blood-red eyes of his were carefully watching the three. What he felt and what he showed were two different things. If the X-Men were quick they could kick these sorry asses all together.

The woman had narrowed her eyes, "Jean-Luc is goin' crazy with anger, Gambit. You messed things up big time for the Guild, all because you are a filthy liar, and most of all, disloyal."

"We know what you did Gambit. None of the other members of the Thieves Guild took off without returning from New York. No.. the one who disappeared was you. You knew how important that contact was Gambit. And because of you, they don't trust no more!"

"I even heard they were plannin' some sorta revenge. All cos of your mistake. You ran away from da Guild, Gambit, now we is here to kick ya out for good!"

"Well I've seen them," interrupted Gambit, now folding his arms as he glared at them, "They don't want revenge on nobody. And they don't think I did anythin' wrong either. They're gettin' on fine without the Guild's help anyway, they got the X-Men on their side now."

"Bah, the X-Men!" cried Jacques, in a tone that heaved with dislike, "We wanted the Morlocks on our side! They got dem some good fighters, LeBeau, we coulda took on them humans ourselves if they came. But now we gotta barricade the guild, security's gone up top notch. Cos of you, we don't have that anymore.. "

"You've been followin' me for a while haven't you?" said Gambit boredly, "Shame, I thought the Morlock sewers would be the last place you'd expect to find me."

"Ya, cause we though dey would chop ya head from ya shoulders. Especially that Marrow, she's a fiery one. But cos they don't know what ya did.. it's in our hands to finish ya off."

Jacques raised his fists slowly, glaring through the rain to Gambit. Gambit unfolded his arms, looking cautious now. "Hm, three against one. Hardly fair it is?"

"Not meant to be fair. It's supposed to be easy," snarled one and the three quickly moved forth, but Gambit suddenly wrenched back the opening of his trench coat revealing his Bo staff slipped in his belt.

"Lucky I came prepared!" Gambit whipped out his staff, only just managing to brandish is ready before he felt a sudden few punches snake towards him and make heavy contact across his face and torso. It was clear that Gambit wasn't the only one armed for he felt the grisly trickle of warm blood running down his face as he blindly swung his staff round. With blood obscuring his vision, he only knew he was collided with something when he felt his staff bluntly stop and hit something hard. The accustomed yell that followed also proved it was successful.

However, the retaliation was fiercer after Gambit's defence and from the force of numerous hits, Gambit fell back against the wall behind him, this being the only thing keeping him standing as the tirade of murderous revenge was hailed upon him. Gambit tried to raise his staff, but he buckled under strike in the stomach, tipped with a power that could only be a mutation. Whatever the power was, it seared a boiling pain into his gut. As he doubled over he only received more strikes, mainly to his head, which only made his eyes bloodier and him feel more sluggish.

Whilst he gasped for breath as he lay slumped and winded against the wall, he felt himself suddenly gaining some strength as his rising anger suddenly peaked and with a furious boil of determination he swung his staff round, striking one of them across the head which sent them colliding into the other two. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, two metal bins rose out of the darkness and soared eerily through the pouring rain before they glowed luminous pink and raced at the three attacking him, pushing them back away from him in a sharp swift shove. Free of hits, Gambit stumbled away, coughing quietly as he spit up blood. He looked round slowly, glaring at the three mutants who were pinned against the opposite wall of the alley by the two bins that lay horizontal across their waists, trapping them. Without any movement of his own the pink glowing bins suddenly exploded and the agonised screams were drowned out.

Gambit had managed to stagger to a safe distance were the blast happened, and it only caused him to tumble forward under the force, falling down into a murky puddle of increasing rain water that had never wavered it's falling during the fight. As the blast subsided an eerie silence came upon the scene, only broken by the quiet pattering of the falling rain that hit the surrounding puddles. He pulled his face up from the wet concrete, feeling grit and dirt mix in with the blood on his face. He felt numerous wounds on him, quite a few of them bleeding. A mixture of mutations and human weapons had delivered a horrific effect on the outlaw.

The sky above flashed brightly the rumblings soothing the bright light as the storm slowly began to calm it's abuse..

* * *

The President leant forth on his desk slowly, watching the wheelchair bound man with a mixture of curiosity and fear on his face. The man, whilst old and disabled emitted a strong sense of power. There was no indication that he was weak. He carried himself in a proud way, in a hero's way. However, as powerful as Charles Xavier may seem, it wasn't him President McKenna feared, it was the leather-clad people grouped behind him. Each of their expressions were surly and displeased, and each of their appearances left you in no doubt that they could defend themselves. President McKenna slowly looked around the group, the room dark, it's only lighting being the occasional flashes in the sky. It was then he noticed a blue skinned mutant watching him curiously, and he instantly started, rising to his feet as he glared imperiously down at Charles Xavier. _The assassin!_

"Mr. President, please sit down," offered Charles politely.

"I'd rather stand."

The President then noticed how across the room, two men shared wry glances. A rough burly looking character and a tall young man wearing what could only be described as a visor. It was surreal how similar their real visit was turning out to the one in their heads.

"It is in my knowledge, Mr. President that William Stryker is still in employment with his private works for the Government. Also, I'm sure you are aware of the strange phenomena that occurred last week. The two are connected."

"Mr. Stryker has my trust," said the President carefully, still standing behind his desk.

"He is the reason why this Registration Act is being planned, Mr. President. Our defence against his attacks has been screened as a wrong accusation about ourselves." Slowly, Charles Xavier moved his chair even closer to the desk and watch the President solemnly, "Last week, William Stryker broke into my school with armed forces, kidnapped six of my students. He had previously captured myself and Cyclops," Scott was gestured to, "and proceeded to confine all of us in his secret facility in Canada. Alkali Lake."

But the President frowned, "Alkali Lake doesn't exist anymore," he said quickly, "It was closed down decades ago. That was before my time as President."

"As you will know, Stryker was instructed to close down the facility when the then President did not authorise his experimentation on mutants."

"And the accusation has gone unfounded! But after that allegation, he had no choice to but close it down!"

"It has not," answered Charles, all the more sharply, "He continued to work underground, in secret, continuing his experimentations and so fuelling his hatred for mutants. Did you know what happened to his family two years before he came with the original proposal of opening the experimentation facility?"

The President had now sat down in his chair, looking agitated and weary. He picked up his empty whiskey glass and stared morosely at its glass base. "His wife and son committed suicide. I know."

"Jason Stryker was a mutant, Mr. President." The way the President had abruptly looked up, it was clear he did not know this. "Jason was once a student of mine. He was progressing well, learning to control his powers of the visual mind. That was of course until William had had enough and brought his son out of the school and out of my care. Without my ongoing help, his health deteriorated and the powers he had been working so hard to control were taking over him. Because of his father and his refusal to accept that I could not cure his son of his mutation, Jason Stryker lost control of his powers, which were unleashed onto his parents. An agony of which caused his mother to kill herself. However, Jason Stryker did not commit suicide. William took him to Canada, to his base, and did what he did to every other poor soul who was taken there. He experimented on his own son and used him as a weapon against us."

The President had gone very pale, "Why should I believe you?"

"Because I can prove it to you." Charles briefly closed his eyes, and the President was suddenly staring at him as visions ran across the eye of his mind.

"That's Jason Stryker?" he whispered fearfully, his knuckles at the edge of the desk gripping tightly.

"Was," came the solemn correction. "William Stryker has experimented on many mutants, including Wolverine." Wolverine glared at the President, who met his gaze. "He tried to start and end a war last week, Mr. President. It was only me and my X-Men who have managed to so far subdue him. But he is still alive and working more desperately than ever to eradicate all mutants. Without the Registration Act, he cannot hurt us in public. Anything he may do, and has done so far is worth several life sentences. When the Act is passed, he will be cleared and he will stop at nothing to kill my students and I first."

"I authorised his visit to your school, but I did not authorised any attack. I explicitly told him I did not want violence."

"Then he has abused your trust, Mr. President. He is now planning a second attack on the world of mutantkind. It won't be a simple or as clean as he hopes, mutants will defend themselves, resulting in a horrific war of humans and mutants. I have to ask you Mr. President, please do not allow the Mutant Registration Act to be passed. It would – "

But Charles was suddenly interrupted by a distant explosion and a cloud of smoke rose out of distant buildings. It was tainted an odd pink. He immediately frowned. _Gambit.._

The President had spun to the window as the explosion sounded and he slowly turned to look solemnly down at Charles. "I'm sorry, Professor Xavier. But my side of the agreement has been sealed. It is now out of my hands. The Mutant Registration Act is going to be passed and it is too late to cancel it. However, this does not mean I authorise murders in my country of any kind." He suddenly narrowed his eyes, a power emitting from him that gave the reason as to why he was the President in the first place, "Whilst the Act is passed I will not tolerate terrorism. And I will not tolerate lies and deceit by my close workforce. Mr. Stryker will be searched for and arrested. The MRA is to help us as a country, not drive us apart. For now, Mr. Xavier, stay away from Stryker."

"Very well, Mr. President. We will be in touch once you have Mr. Stryker. Good luck."

And with a second flash, the mutants in the room disappeared and the skies above slowly cleared as the rain eased away. The bright blue sky returned with its dazzling sunshine and the President's office was doused in warmth once more. The President turned to his telephone, picking up the receiving before pressing a button harshly, "Jackie? Summon me the General of the US Army immediately. We have somebody to find.."

* * *

The X-Men reappeared at the side of the Jet, and all were curious to Xavier's worried expression. They had the President on their side now, wasn't that a good thing? "Professor? What is it?" asked Storm gently as she watched him.

"Gambit.. Gambit's in trouble." He quickly looked round at the X-Men, "May be dangerous, all of you go. South through here and go left twice. Find him!"

The X-Men shared anxious expressions before they all began to run past the Jet and down the alleyway. The followed the directions given, and zigzagged through the narrow walkways. Large puddles had collected the heavy rainfall of Storm's. As the mutants ran, the puddle quivered and splashed beneath them angrily. The last corner was rounded, still smoking slightly from the earlier explosion. With Storm in the lead the group sprinted down the alley, hearing the pained grunts from someone. They abruptly halted as they found Gambit lying on the wet concrete. His formed was bruised and bloodied as he lay in the puddles. As the X-Men reached him he looked up slowly, managing a weak laugh.

"Took ya long enough."

Storm crouched besides him, pushing his hair back from his face as she studied the severe wound across his forehead, "What on earth happened?" she whispered quietly. She slowly glanced to Jean, who was studying the injury at Gambit's abdomen.

"It looks like an attack; this is not someone defending themselves. Several people got him." Jean slowly looked up, "Gambit, do you know who did this to you?"

Gambit gave a quiet gasp, watching her for a moment before he managed a slight shake of his head, "Non.. Gambit have no clue who they are. Dey.. dey wer' humans.." He gave a louder wince as he laid, eyes squinting painfully through the ongoing run of blood across his face. He made a weak sort of sigh before his head dropped back into the puddle, his pale features relaxing and eyes drooping shut.

* * *

Thanks for reading the chapter. A lot of information was revealed here and you might be getting some thoughts whizzing around your head! I tried really hard on this chapter, so please review.


	10. One Good Thing

I'm no expert on medication and all that so don't flame me for mistakes! And Racetrack's Goil – Gambit hasn't been cut out of X-3. At least, I don't think so. Apparently he has a small cameo role. But we'll soon known! Those wanting ROMYness better read on!

Thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter 10**

"Gently, gently."

Gambit was lowered slowly upon the cold hard surface of the dirt floor in the sewers. The X-Men had brought him back to the sewers after the attack in Washington and throughout the journey he had remained unconscious. As the jet was once more hidden from view, necessary materials were taken from it, including emergency food rations, blankets and medical supplies and they were brought into the sewer. Together, Storm and Scott lowered Gambit onto one of the blankets near the cave wall.

Cautiously, some of the students had come closer, including Rogue who was staring down at Gambit's bloodstained face with a horrified expression, "What happened?" she said in a breathless tone.

"Humans jumped him," answered Logan gruffly as he slowly looked towards to Rogue.

At this, Pyro had quickly looked up with a distasteful expression, eyes watching Gambit, whilst he shook his head slowly.

"He'll be alright," said Jean quietly as she kneeled down besides Gambit, "Just let me tend to him." She looked pointedly at the students who quickly understood and backed away. Two poles were pulled out of refuse by a glance from Jean and they flew towards the cave wall, which Jean and Gambit were besides. They pressed down into the dirt, and a dirty blue tarpaulin flew across the top of a nearby fire to land upon the tops. It attached itself to the poles and the cave wall, forming a makeshift tent against the rocks that hid Gambit's bloodied form from view. Jean looked round slowly at Scott who crouched behind her, "I don't want the kids to see.." she murmured.

Scott slowly nodded his head in understanding before he pulled back with a quiet farewell, and disappeared from view outside the tent. Jean summoned the plastic chest of medical supplies towards her, and they calmly slipped into tarpaulin tent and landed besides her. Jean slowly cast her eyes across Gambit's form again; watching his relaxed face as his head lay a little slumped. She reached across slowly, pushing back his spiked fringe from his forehead so that it would not lie in contact with the gash across his forehead. She sighed quietly as she watched his facial injuries. No doubt there would be more. She lifted his body slightly so his trench coat could be pulled off. She pushed open his shirt slowly, unfastening the buttons. As she did so, she could see the extensive injuries upon his upper torso, including a stab wound at his shoulder and numerous cuts and bruises littering his muscular chest.

But a small noise sounded from Gambit, and he slowly lifted his head with a pained groan, "Oh.." He flinched a little, "You got cold hands.." he murmured quietly, his eyes lifting to watch her as he spread a weak smirk. Jean gently pulled her hands away, offering an apologetic smile. Gambit slowly looked down across his chest, giving a raspy chuckle as he let his head fall back, "Gambit hasn't had a pretty belle undress him for a while," he cheekily grinned at her, winking a bruised eye, "Being stuck down 'ere don't get you close to many girls."

Jean shook her head with a soft chuckle, "Be quiet, Gambit. Smooth talking isn't going to make your injuries heal any faster."

"Non, but it might earn me a kiss or three," he smirked up at her.

But Jean continued to shake her head, turning to open the medicine box and pull clear plastic gloves onto her hands. She sifted through other sterilised items before she pull out a rather nasty looking needle. Gambit's smiling face instantly relaxed and he stared at the long needle. "Ah.. haha.. ya jus' kiddin' right?" He made a nervous laugh. "Ya ain't gonna be stickin' that anywhere in Gambit are ya now?"

"It's Hydromorphone, it'll help relieve the pain."

"Hydro-what-now?" asked Gambit, a note of panic in his tone.

"It's a painkiller. Don't worry. All you'll feel is a slight prick of the needle. You might feel a little sleepy or light headed once it gets working, but that's just normal."

"Look, _chere_, please do not stick that thing in Gambit, I be fine, look, I'm talking," he made a wince, "Slight pain - nothin' to worry about!"

"Gambit, please just let me do this, I need to stitch your wounds and it'll be terrible without the drug!" she moved closer, holding the needle ready.

"No!" yelped Gambit, pushing back from her.

"You're over exaggerating!" she muttered as she crawled closer, she almost fell upon him in the process of pulling his arm flat to the floor and pressing the needle into the vein and quickly injecting.

Gambit made a whimper, closing his eyes. He reluctantly opened once the small prick of pain subsided and slowly looked up at Jean who was practically straddling him. "Dat's it?"

"Told you it wasn't that bad."

"Only cos I got you distracting me," Gambit spread an impish smile whilst Jean tutted and pulled the needle out. She pulled back from him, moving a hand to gentle rub the area of injection to ease any discomfort.

"Well, at least I got it in. It will help, otherwise you'll be in agony later."

Gambit scoffed quietly, "I ain't feelin' too peachy right now either."

"The drug will help."

Gambit dropped his head back into the dirt, sighing quietly, "So ya keep sayin'."

"Now to stitch your wounds."

"I ain't gonna like this part either, am I?"

* * *

The cave lay in gentle darkness as the mutants slept. A few fires were only burning embers that sent a few flickering sparks up into the air. Gambit was sleeping inside the makeshift tent whilst the others took the newly brought blankets and slept around the fires. Rogue's eyes slowly fluttered open to stare up at the ceiling, watching the faint orange glow that weakly filled the area. It was only as she lay awake, wrapped tightly in the warm thick blankets, that she heard a sound across the fires. She slowly lifted her ear from the ground to try and listen better. Soft pained winces were coming from Gambit's tent.

Frowning, Rogue pushed herself out of her blankets and slowly made her way towards the blue tarpaulin they lay over the posts and rocky wall. She cautiously hunched down as she walked into the shelter. It was quite dark inside, with the firelight shining on the blue sheet and casting distorted shadows inside. Rogue pushed back the tarpaulin as she made her way inside. The soft scratching noise of the moving material caused Gambit to slowly look her way. "Rogue.." he said in a soft tone. His eyes closed gently as he leant his head back down, sighing quietly.

"You're in pain.. I'll go and get Jean." she quickly turned, intending to fetch her.

But Gambit suddenly spoke, "No.." She quickly looked round, seeing him shake his head, "I'm fine.. a bit of pain is nothin', huh?" He smiled weakly. Rogue slowly moved towards him and crouched down to sit besides him in the dirt. She frowned gently as she looked over the numerous bandages on his body, a few stained with blood. Whilst he was naked from the waist up, he was covered in a beading sweat and every so often he made a soft wince of pain. Seeing her concerned look, Gambit made a raspy chuckle, "Don't worry about me, girl."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Probably several hours," said Gambit quietly as he watched her, "It got kinda lonely."

"Well, I'm awake now, I'll stay with you."

"Ya sure?" murmured Gambit with a wry expression, "Popsicle won't mind?"

"..Popsicle? Oh, Bobby! No.. who cares, anyway? You're hurt and ya need company." She smiled down at him, gently looping her arms about her knees.

Gambit coughed quietly as he lay, unable to suppress a sudden wince and a shaky gasp of breath. The sweat on his face trickled slowly into his hair. Rogue watched him worriedly for a moment before she looked round and grabbed a bottle of water from the corner of the tent. She unscrewed the lid and brought it to Gambit's lips.

"Here, drink," she said quietly. Gambit obediently let his cut lips part and Rogue tilted the bottle so the water gently flowed into his mouth. She paused so he could swallow and repeated the process before pulling back. "That better?"

Gambit mutely nodded, closing his eyes slowly. Rogue leant forth slowly with a flannel left by Jean; it was still damp from the cool water that it had been soaked with. She slowly brushed the sweat from his face and neck, taking care not to move too close to the wounds She moved away and Gambit slowly let his eyes open as he smiled softly at her, "Havin' fun playin' the nurse-maid?"

Rogue grinned sheepishly, blushing a little, "I just wanna look after ya. Can't just leave ya, can I?"

"Hey, I ain't complaining, chere. Nice to have attention," Gambit chuckled a little, indicating his wounds, "The positive kind anyway. Not the ones that involve trying to kill me."

"The humans.." began Rogue hesitantly, "They just attacked ya, for no reason?"

"Yeah.." said Gambit quietly as he frowned and looked away.

Rogue, misreading his averting eyes for painful recollections immediately backtracked, "Sorry.. I just don't understand how they recognised ya were a mutant."

But Gambit stayed quietly, purposely not looking at her. It was quite different lying to this girl; perhaps it was because there was something of innocence about her, something pure. "I don't know exactly, _chere_," he saw her concerned eyes and grinned weakly, "Feelin' sorry for me?" he asked cheerfully. He gently raised a hand in a bid to push her hair from her face so he could see her better. But to his surprise, Rogue had quickly grabbed the oncoming hand and closed her gloved fingers around it.

"No.."

"I was only gonna move ya hair from your face," said Gambit quietly, looking at her in a bemused way.

Rogue stared at him for a moment before she sighed and bowed her head, "I don't wear these gloves for the hell of it y'know.."

"Oh? So it ain't some weird fashion statement?"

A slight grin twitched Rogue's lips, "No," she said, glancing briefly at him, "Definitely not." She slowly lowered her hand slowly, but his just moved with hers. She found that it wasn't her grip keeping them together, but his. "No, it's my mutation. My skin.. it somehow hurts people when they touch it. I take people's memories.. and their strength," she looked at him morosely for a moment. "And in a mutant's case, I borrow their powers for a while."

"Can it kill?"

"Yeah.." answered Rogue quietly, "The Professor says so."

"Don't worry, chere," said Gambit quietly as he tenderly squeezed her hand, "Plenty of mutants have it rough, but they cope. I mean, look at the Morlocks, at least you ain't forced yourself to live out of the sunlight. Ya can still see the world up there. Plus ya with the X-Men. Couldn't be safer for ya."

"Couldn't be safer?" Rogue gave a dry laugh, "Oh yeah, the MRA is gonna be passed and we're gonna get hunted down at vermin."

"Ssh.." whispered Gambit consoling, "No humans know we're here. And anyway, we got some good fighters, and the Morlocks on our side. We could take care of ourselves."

Rogue slowly slipped down to lay on her front in the dirt, watching his face as she lay besides him, "I just wish I was back at the mansion, and everythin' was alright and none of this was happening."

"Well, one good thing has come out of this."

Rogue looked surprised, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Gambit spread a smirk, "Y'all met me."

* * *

My birthday on the 24th! I'll be18! I'm off on holiday now after this update (23rd,) so I hope to see an inbox full of reviews when I get back (26th!) So, please review, as a present, hehe.


	11. Trouble

Racetrack's Goil: Well if Gambit's not in X3 producers say he should be in X4, whenever that is made.

Anyway, thank you very much for the birthday wishes and all! I had a great holiday that weekend! Hope to see you all again because it's simply wonderful to read reviews.

**Chapter 11**

"What's going on?"

Rogue jumped a little at the voice behind her, which had awakened her out of slumber. Indolently, she turned her head to peer over her shoulder at whoever had arrived at the tent entrance. She was still laid on her front in the dirt after having fallen asleep by Gambit's side in the tent. He too had drifted off, and still lay sleeping now. "What?" Rogue murmured as she peered with a sleepy vision.

Jean walked in, ducking under the top of the tent flap. Her eyes drifted over Gambit, as he lay asleep before her eyes paused for one moment, looking a little surprised. Rogue tried to sit up, but found that her gloved hand was still being tightly held by Gambit, and it was this that Jean was looking at. Rogue wriggled her hand slowly, trying to prise it out of Gambit's grip.

"He, er, couldn't sleep in the night so I kept him company," explained Rogue whilst still energetically trying to retrieve her hand with the other's prising fingers.

"I see," said Jean, casting Gambit a sceptical look.

Having his hand attacked by fingers caused him to slowly open his eyes. He made an incoherent murmur before he turned his head to peer sleepily at Rogue, "Wotcha doin'..?" He then followed Rogue's gaze and saw Jean standing there with her hands on her hips, an imperious expression on her face. "Oh, hey Jeanie," said Gambit cheerfully, the new-found nickname causing her to narrow her eyes slightly.

"Rogue, could you leave the tent for a moment please, I need to tend to his bandages."

"But, chere, she ain't - " Gambit tried.

"Now, Rogue."

Rogue had obediently stood to her feet the moment Jean had requested her to take her leave. Only hearing Gambit's argument made her pause. Upon hearing Jean's further command, she quickly pulled her hand out of Gambit's loosening grip, gave him a smile of farewell before she stepped round Jean and exited.

As soon as the flaps of the blue tarpaulin fell back closed over the entrance, Jean strode over to Gambit before crouching besides him with an expression that told Gambit he was about to be reprimanded for something. You could tell she was a teacher.. The way she held her face stern and domineering, her eyes fixed on Gambit's whilst her lips were held in a thin line.

"What?" Gambit asked her roughly.

"I can accept a few laughs and winks with the women of the X-Men, Gambit, but I will not tolerate you trying your luck with a student!"

Instead of looking abashed or irritated, Gambit merely spread a wry smile, "Ah..I know what this is. Somebody is feelin' a little jealous!" He teasingly waved a finger in her direction, moving it closer towards her face.

Jean slapped the hand down, causing Gambit to give a surprised, 'Ow!' "No, Gambit. It's you flirting with one of the children!"

Gambit didn't even deny the flirting, in fact he looked quite pleased with himself, "Children? Chere, she's gotta be heading onto twenty years old now, and if not, appearances deceive me 'cause my eyes are telling' me to can fit all the right curves into an X-Men uniform."

"She's still too young to be put in a situation with the likes of you. And have you cared to notice her mutation?

"Sure I have, she told me."

"Well then, leading her astray like that when she can't even touch you is going to break her heart. The last thing she needs is to think she's in with a chance only to remember about her powers. She's coping with Bobby Drake, anyway. Please don't complicate her life further."

"Bobby Drake? She's with him? Man, I think I'd have dangerous skin to stop someone like him touchin' it!"

"Gambit, this is not to be made jokes of."

Gambit narrowed his eyes a little, "Oh, and she's requested that has she? Cos, chere, last time I looked, the greatest way to make the best out of any situation to laugh about it. And I think after all she's had to put up with, she needs some laughter in her life."

"You've known her three days, Gambit. Don't think you can understand her better than anyone here. Especially not Logan."

"Him?"

Jean stood to her feet slowly, ready to take her leave, "If you even want to try and be her friend, you've got to like Logan first. Rogue idolises him."

Gambit scowled to himself as Jean walked out of the tent. He laid his head back down on the blanket speaking quietly to the ceiling, "Well then, looks like I'm gonna have to make her like _me_ more.."

* * *

Something cold splashed on Scott's face as he lay asleep. The drops continued, making him slowly open his eyes and peer up at the cause. Gambit was stood above him, reading what appeared to be a sodden newspaper. A couple more drops plopped down onto Scott's face. A few days after Gambit's injuries, he was up and about again and had used his re-found abilities to move by heading out of the sewers in the early hours of the morning on this day whilst everyone was sleeping.

Scott sat up slowly, giving Gambit a glare at having being woken. Gambit glanced at him before he abruptly turned the paper to face Scott, "We got trouble." Scott frowned for a moment before he extended his hand to take the paper, and smoothen it out in front of him. The headline '_MRA passed at last' _was emblazoned on the front page as the main headline. Scott didn't even read the article, he just shoved in back in Gambit's hands with a sigh.

"Will the Morlocks know?"

"If not, they'll discover soon enough." Gambit opened a few of the pages, scanning one before he folded the paper back and issued it to Scott again, "We also got another problem too.."

Scott took the newspaper again, looking at the folded page he was given. His eyes scanned irrelevant articles before in the corner.. _'William Stryker leading the fight against mutants.' _Scott threw the newspaper down, shaking his head in silence. He raised his eyes to meet Gambit's impassive face.

"They're comin' after us."

Instead of any denial or wish for reasoning, Scott stood to his feet and nodded slowly, "When do you think they'll reach us?"

"With their tracking equipment, dey could be here by nightfall." He then paused, glancing around his shoulder at the cavern entrance, "Or not.."

Scott looked curious, "What is it?"

Behind them, Logan was awake and had stood to his feet, his expression showing great concentration as he too watched the chamber beyond, "What the hell is that?"

The noise got louder, it sounded like footsteps, lots of footsteps and they rumbled down the sewer tunnels outside the cavern. Whilst Gambit and Logan had noticed it first, it wasn't long before several mutants were being woken up by the noise and rose to their feet with curious expressions

"We gotta run," whispered Gambit.

"There's nowhere to run to!" snapped Scott as he looked across to Gambit, "We'll stay here and stand our ground. We have our powers!"

Gambit leaned over, Grabbing Scott by the neck of his uniform as he pulled him closer, "Do ya ever listen to a word I say?" he snarled, "Against Stryker's men, ya 'ave no powers!"

"What?"

A gunshot sounded and several screams suddenly pierced the air. The panic rose almost instantly, and everywhere the students were scattering in fear. Gambit spun round to see one figure in the mass slumping to the floor. "Grab da kid!" he shouted across the sudden noise, "Get out through da left tunnel!"

The small group of students changed direction as one and all waded hurriedly into the water to begin swimming towards a tunnel at the back of the cave. Pyro has grabbed the child who had been shot and ran belatedly to the water's edge.

"Go!" Gambit shouted to the rest of the X-Men who were grouped behind him with worried faces. "I'll hold them off whilst ya get the kids away."

"But you need us!" cried Storm.

Gambit span round to stare at her, a wild look in his eyes, "Dey need you more." Behind him the splashes of many soldiers came closer and several gunshots fired. "Go on!" The X-Men watched Gambit fearfully for a moment before they turned and sprinted towards the water's edge, diving in and swimming after the children who were now climbing into the safety of the tunnel.

Gambit dived back from a gunshot, it narrowly missing him as it hit the cave wall behind him. He stared at it as it sat pierced into the wall. It wasn't a bullet, but a needle attached to a vial. His attention was caught as another needle fired and he rolled under the strike. As he managed to get to his feet, he suddenly realised that not all the mutants had left. Rogue was stood there, completely alone, staring with terrified eyes at the soldiers.

"Rogue, what are you doin'! Go with de X-Men!"

"I ain't leavin' you alone," she said quietly as she looked round at him. She suddenly jerked under a fired shot, rolling backwards before settling into a crouch, "I ain't.."

Gambit pulled himself behind a rock, and watched Rogue do the same a short distance away, "You're crazy, ya gonna get hurt!"

"I ain't leavin' you," Rogue repeated sternly as she watched him with stubborn eyes.

Gambit shook his head to himself before he peered over the top of the rock, "Just stay there!" he pulled himself up, leaping in front of the rock with nearby debris glowing a strange pink. He clenched his fists before he threw them forward and the heavy rubble flew up from the floor and through the air towards the soldiers, flattening some groups in seconds. Additional explosions lit up the dark cave a luminous pink glow that flashed eerily like lightening, illuminating up the crevices on Gambit's face sinisterly.

So soon after, a gunshot sounded and Rogue screamed as she saw Gambit narrowly miss a needle into his face. She threw herself from behind the rock, running towards him when a second shot fired. Gambit spun round as he saw her leave her hiding place and cried out for he saw the needle hit her in the neck and she crumpled to the dirt immediately. Gambit looked round slowly at the progressing soldiers who all looked hearted at the fall of the girl. Abandoning all need to fight, Gambit leapt towards Rogue, snatching her about the waist and dived into the water holding her mouth and nose with his gloved hand. Gunshots fired as he swam underwater, but they all missed and just floated miserably on the surface. Gambit glanced behind him through the murky water, seeing the floating needles on the surface above him. They suddenly glowed pink and sprang up out of the water, flying at the humans. Their screams and explosions were muffled as Gambit continued to swim underwater, but he felt their splashes as some collapsed.

Gambit heaved himself into the tunnel, gasping quietly for air as he in turn pulled the unconscious body of Rogue up. With his hand free from her lips, her body suddenly inhaled a breath of air, but she didn't stir. Gambit grabbed her by the waist and hurled her limp body across his shoulder before he sprinted down the wet tunnel. He didn't have far to go before he saw the rest of the mutants watching his return anxiously.

"Gambit, we can't find Rogue!" called Jean, as she heard his panting breaths in the darkness.

"It's alright, I got her," he whispered quietly, "Keep running, we need to throw them off course."

But as Gambit came closer, Bobby saw Rogue's uncurious body over his shoulder and he cried out in a stricken voice, "What's happened to her!"

"She's hurt, but we can't do anything now, let's just get out of here. They're right behind us."

As the group turned down another tunnel and hurried off, Rogue's bare upper arm brushed slowly against Gambit's cheek without injury..

* * *

Please review!


	12. All the Difference

**Chapter 12**

Deeper into the sewer, the mutant had managed to shake off the tail of the soldiers who had presumably given up upon noticing that if they travelled any deeper they would more than likely get lost. Their tracking devices could only work so far below ground. For now the mutants were safe.

They had stopped in one of the large tunnels, in a drier area were portions of the brick wall had crumbled a little. Gambit lowered Rogue gently onto the floor, supporting her head as she was placed down. He dropped down into a sitting position besides her, holding his chest as he winced quietly. The instant Rogue was down, the elder X-Men came over with concerned faces.

"What happened to her?" asked Jean, watching Gambit.

"She got hit, with one of the needles."

Jean and Storm crouched down besides her, "Is it still in?"

"No, it was in her neck, it fell out when I pulled her out of the water."

"All our medical supplies were left behind, there's nothing I can do." Jean rose to her feet slowly with a defeated expression on her face.

But Gambit shook his head, "It's only meant to temporarily immobilise ya. Just let her sleep it out and she'll wake up just fine." He pulled himself to his feet, using the wall behind him as he quietly groaned. Seeing Jean's eyes quickly look his way, he spoke up, "I'm fine. Just the previous wounds playing up a little. I think I kinda exerted myself." He smiled gently, offering reassurance.

Logan was sat a short distance away, with his head supported on a large knuckle as he vaguely watched Rogue's unconscious body. Scott turned to him. "Logan, are we clear of Stryker's soldiers now?"

A very quiet, "Yeah," issued from him. "I'm gonna go to sleep," and he turned away from the group before laying down on the floor, facing the wall.

Storm watched Logan concernedly for a moment before she sighed and slowly nodded, "I think sleep is the best option for now. There is little we can do and we just need to sit it out until we are sure it is safe to go back."

As the mutants began to settle themselves upon the floor at Storm's wishes, Jean lowered at Rogue's side. Gambit shook his head gently at her; "I can keep an eye on her, chere. You get some sleep."

"You're the one that's been fighting, you need the sleep."

"But this is my fault. I shoulda taken her instantly, not waited till she was hurt. I told her to go with ya.. But she wouldn't, she said she wasn't gonna leave me on my own.."

By Jean's stern gaze, he knew what was coming next. "And you know why that is don't you? She got hurt because she didn't want to leave you, even though she knew you were capable." Jean shook her head gently as she rose to her feet, "It's exactly the thing she would have done for Logan."

As she departed, Gambit watched her retreat curiously. After only a single conversation he had earned Rogue's trust like that? He hadn't done anything in particular that would make her feel he can be trusted or even deserve hers. A bit of harmless flirtation couldn't have done so much, could it? Perhaps she didn't usually receive such attention. People could avoid such socialising because of her mutation. Was it the exact same thing that made her trust Logan so much? That lack of fear where her skin was concerned?

Gambit slowly slipped his arms below the young woman's body, supporting her as he moved her closer to his side of the tunnel wall for better shelter. The other mutants were perhaps already asleep, for they did not stir when Gambit's movement sounded. He sat down besides her silent form, watching her relaxed face. There were strands of hair strewn across her closed eyes, and Gambit gently extended his hand towards her to brush them away. As the hair was pushed from her face, Gambit hesitated. His hands were gloved, yet he was sure he had just felt the smooth skin of her face without any injury. He slowly pulled his hand back, studying his fingertips.

His gloves were ripped and torn. Fingers that had touched Rogue had no leather covering them. Gambit stared at the bare skin visible through the holes in disbelief. Slowly, with his other hand, he tugged off the glove, extending his bare hand to her face and touching it with the lightest brush of his fingers. Jean had described to him earlier that day what her mutation did. And there was no tug, no pain. Just the smooth skin of her face felt beneath his bare hand.

Then it hit Gambit with a mind-blowing force. How could he be so stupid to forget! The soldiers, their weapons! The needles held the fluid that temporarily disabled powers. Rogue had been hit, and clearly, it had worked. He still could hardly dare to believe it, for here was a girl with such a difficult and tragic mutation, yet there was a way around it. He had to try again, had to be sure.

He lowered to take her limp hand off her abdomen and carefully pulled one of the white opera gloves off her arm. With his glove-less hand, he gently lifted his palm against hers, linking his fingers through hers tightly, forcing their entire palms to touch each other's. There was nothing.

But would this only be whilst she was unconscious? Gambit wasn't sure how strong the dose was. Whichever way, the news would undoubtedly be taken with pure joy. And he was going to tell her.

He chuckled quietly to himself, pleased for her more than anything. His hand remained with hers, his fingers pulling apart to instead clasp hers together in his palm, his thumb gently brushing her bare knuckles.

She stirred, and Gambit threw his eyes upon her with such anticipation. At first she glanced up blearily, looking a little disorientated. Her free hand rose to her face, rubbing at her eyes slowly as though she was merely waking out of a nap. However, she quickly became alert as she spun her eyes upon Gambit, feeling a touch upon her hand she thought she had long forgotten about. The touch of skin to skin, not material. With a surprised gasp, she tried to yank her hand from Gambit's, staring at him as though she thought he had lost the plot. "Gambit!"

But Gambit held on, and didn't let her hand be pulled from his. He didn't say anything, but watched her with a mysterious smile on his face. It didn't take long for Rogue to realise amongst the desperate tugging, that actually there wasn't anything happening. Her actions calmed, and she sat up slowly, staring at the bare hand that held hers. She didn't speak, but looked up at him slowly with eyes full of disbelief and ecstasy all at once.

"Glad you're ok," he murmured quietly with a small smile upon his face.

Rogue just stared at him, "I'm touching you."

"Ya statin' the obvious," teased Gambit.

A disbelieved chuckle came from Rogue, "But.." she paused as she pulled her hand from his to watch it slowly as though there may be visible evidence, ".. how?" She extended her hand to his again, laughing quietly as she interlocked their fingers, squeezing tightly as though testing if pressure would fail the miracle. But all she could feel was his smooth skin beneath hers. With a quiet sob, she quickly pulled her hand back, causing Gambit to stare at her in concern. But she whipped off the other glove, and plunged both hands to his.

Gambit, seeing the idea, quickly took off his other glove also, and both their hands joined together, much to the delighted sobs that came from Rogue. "Be careful.." he told her quietly, now almost dreading telling her that this could have a limited effect, "It was caused by da needle ya were shot with. It's nullifies your power for a short amount o' time."

Rogue quickly looked up at him, "A short amount of time?" Her smile had faded, but she looked curious. Willing to accept a consolation, she continued, "How long for?" she sounded intrigued.

"It was a large dose.." said Gambit softly, glancing down to her hand and trailing his fingers softly across her palm, "Perhaps a few days."

When he looked up, he could see that the gleam had returned to her eyes. A few days is everything to Rogue. But then he could see curiosity in her expression rising, including a subtle hesitation as she glanced down to their touching hands. "When we go back to the camp.. can we pick up all those needles that missed?"

"Rogue.." began Gambit quietly, guessing what was coming.

But she leaned forward, her hand rising as she gently placed her fingers against the slight stubble of his jaw, "It's Marie.." she murmured quietly. "And I want those needles, Gambit. I want all the doses."

"Jean wouldn't allow it, chere.." Gambit glanced down gently, "It's dangerous."

"_I'm _dangerous," hissed Rogue as she watched Gambit with a fierce gaze, "I can handle a few needle pricks and unconsciousness to be able to touch for several weeks!"

"Even if ya wanna, the X-Men won't let ya!" persisted Gambit.

Rogue seemed to understand his point, the needles would be destroyed the instant they returned if the others knew she wanted them. "I won't tell anyone then," she said quietly glancing aside before back to him, "And you better not either, Gambit! You promise not to tell them?"

"But what's the point in not tellin' them, ya won't be able to touch anyone cos they'll see ya!"

"I'll fake it," said Rogue defiantly, "And pretend that first dose knocked my power off completely!"

"But look at Jones," Gambit nodded to the child who had also been hit by a needle. He lay with the other sleeping mutants. "He'll wake up with his powers off then get them back."

"Everyone knows my mutation is strange, they won't question it. They'll know how much it means to me to try and prove otherwise!"

And it was that that made Gambit stop and watch her gently. _How much it meant to her, _He was already keeping a lot from these X-Men.. surely one extra little thing wouldn't make much different. Plus this was not for him - it was for Rogue. And that made all the difference.

"Alright," answered Gambit softly, "I'll keep my mouth shut," he smirked slowly at her, "So, ya got hit by the needle and you're powers are now completely out.."

Rogue nodded her head in confirmation, "Can we go back to camp in a bit.. to grab the needles? Before everyone else wakes up? Then we can get back before they do.."

"Alright," Gambit nodded, "But let's give it a little while, just so we know it's safe." He paused a moment, for he was about to stand up, "Do ya want to go to sleep, chere?"

"No," said Rogue, sounding surprised, she tugged his hands, forcing him to flop back onto his rear a little ungracefully. She chuckled quietly at this, catching Gambit's eye, "Stay," she tightened her hand in his, "Please, Gambit. Jus' so I can do this." Her hand returned to the side of his face, "Jus' so I can touch ya.."

Gambit smiled gently as he watched her, "My name's Remy."

* * *

I hope you liked that, tell me in a review!


	13. Touch Me

Great bunch of reviews! And Gep! Stop guessing my plot! Lol.

**Chapter 13**

"Now," whispered Rogue quietly as she looked around at the sleeping X-Men, "Come on, Gambit," she tugged on his hands slowly, looking up at him with pleading eyes. Gambit sighed quietly as he glanced behind him at the others. He mutely nodded his head and rose to his feet in expert silence. He pressed a finger to his lips slowly before he led her down the tunnel slowly.

"We'll have to be quick," he whispered quietly, peering over his shoulder before he looked down at Rogue.

"They've only been sleepin' for an hour," muttered Rogue in reply, "They won't be wakin' yet."

The pair quietly retreated down the dark tunnel, leaving silence at the makeshift camp. Everything was still, save for Logan opening his eyes to glare at the back of the couple.

* * *

Rogue pulled herself out of the murky lake water, crawling up onto the land of dirt. She scrambled quickly to her feet, running towards where she saw a silver needle laying besides an extinguished fire. She grabbed it quickly, holding it was it was dear treasure. Gambit came up behind her slowly, shaking saturated hair from his eyes, "Are ya sure about this?"

"Of course I am," she said shortly, walking on ahead to pull out one that was impaled into the rock wall - the one that had narrowly missed Gambit. She looked round slowly, her voice losing it's sharpness as she nodded slowly, "I'm sure," she said quietly.

"Alright," sighed Gambit smiling slightly, "Good." He turned slowly, heading towards the medical tent against the wall, "You continue gettin' stuff, I just need to sort somethin' out.." Rogue nodded slowly, smiling timidly as she walked towards the water's edge to pick up another needle. Gambit knocked back the flap into the tent, crouching down to open the box of supplies. He unwrapped a cleansing cloth, pulling back his trench coat to where his shirt lay stuck to a bloodied side. He applied the damp cloth to his old wound, cleaning up the wound.

After a few minutes, he was applying a dressing the injury, only his activities were disturbed by a sudden cry outside. He immediately jumped up, letting the equipment fall as he ran out of the tent to see Rogue kneeled on the floor a short distance away, "Rogue?" he called, watching her back concernedly as he hurried towards her. She slowly looked round, knocking her hair across her shoulder.

"Don't worry," she said gently, pushing herself to her feet, "I just nicked myself with one of the needles. I'm fine." She slipped the needles, now bundled in some ripped fabric, into her jean pocket.

Gambit gave a slow nod as he watched her, "Oh, ok. I thought ya were in trouble or something'."

"No," she murmured quietly as she turned to face him. Her eyes lowered from his face slowly, noticing that he stood bare-chested in front of her. Her eyes fell upon the dressing on his side and her face consorted into a concerned frown, "Oh! Remy! You're hurt!" She moved towards him, almost hesitating as she extended her hand to lightly touch his skin above the white square of material.

Gambit smiled slowly, in a lazy manner. He shook his head unconcernedly, causing his damp hair to idly flop over his eyes, "Non, chere. It's just a scratch."

Rogue's eyes rose slowly, meeting the ones that watched her so intensely in return. Feeling a light flush beginning to burn her cheeks, she quickly looked down at her hands. She scolded herself for her blushing, which only made the heat of her cheeks intensify. Gradually, Gambit's hand rose up to take her chin, and press her head back so she was looking at him once more.

"What's wrong?"

Rogue made a helpless shrug, "Nothin'." She remained still in the gentle hold of his hand; unable to hide a small smile at the fact he could do just that, without getting hurt.

"Nothin'?" repeated Gambit with an unconvinced expression on his face, yet his lips still held a lazily charming smile. His fingertips rose slowly up the side of her face, stroking gently through her hair. Her white streak slipped along the side of her fingers. He continued to watch her, with his hand still holding her gently. After a moment's hesitation, he lowered his head slowly.

"Nothin'," confirmed Rogue quietly as she watched him move closer. Her eyes softly fell shut as she craned her head upwards to his. Pausing, her opens lips hovered only millimetres from his expectant ones. But with a finalising movement from Rogue, hers lips gently brushed against his in the briefest of touches. With no power to control her, to stop her, every thought was fuelled with instinct and the idea that these next few weeks could be the only chance she ever has of physical touch.

"So this is why you sneaked off?" came a sudden growl out of the shadows.

With a frightened cry, Rogue spun from Gambit, staring over to the tunnel entrance where Logan was stood with a fierce expression on his face. "Logan!" Rogue looked every bit uncomfortable, her hands raising either side of her face as she shook her head desperately, "No! We just came to check if everythin' was alright!"

"Yeah, right," growled Logan lowly. He came through the water towards them, surprisingly fast. Gambit glanced down at Rogue, meeting her gaze. She gave a worried shrug, slowly turning her eyes to look back over to Logan, who was emerging from the water edge. The instant he was on his feet again, his claws sliced out of his knuckles whilst his eyes remained fixed on Gambit

Rogue quickly moved forward with her hands outstretched as though to block him if he decided to take a running jump, "Logan! Listen to me! The needle I was shot with, it's knocked my powers off. Look!" And if he wasn't paying attention before, he was now, because Rogue had just grabbed hold of his wrists with her bare hands. He quickly looked down, pulling back, "What are you doin'?"

But Rogue held on, "My powers, Logan, they're gone, completely."

"I wondered why he wasn't on the floor screaming," commented Logan, throwing a nasty look at Gambit who was coming over.

"It was de needles," he explained for Logan's benefit, "They are made to nullify powers for a temporary amount of time. We don't know when her powers could come back.. so.. ya gotta keep checkin' ya see?" he spread a slow smirk.

Logan raised a claw fist around the side of Rogue, gesturing at Gambit, "You keep away from her."

Rogue grabbed his arm and pushed it down, "Logan! You don't decide what happens to me. I'm in control of my own decisions."

Logan lowered his gaze slowly, shaking his head, "Sorry, Rogue. But I don't trust him."

"Well, I do," she hissed defiantly. "And I'm sorry if that's a problem for you Logan." she turned slowly, glaring at Gambit quite accidentally. She shook her head with an irritated growl to herself before she stormed off towards the water's edges, diving into the murky water and swimming towards the tunnel.

Logan watched her leave slowly, then shifting his eyes back upon Gambit. "I don't care what the kid says," muttered Logan quietly, "You stay away from her. I'll be watchin' you closely, Cajun." With that, he turned, and followed after Rogue, who was well across the water now.

Gambit merely chuckled quietly to himself, "Not as closely as I'll be watchin' her." He turned with a smile on his face, heading back towards the medical tent.

* * *

I'll admit it is short. But it's jam packed full of ROMYness! Review!


	14. Losing Trust

**RogueR** (C_hapter 9 review_): Surely I can be excused on the examples of Washing D.C and the President voting methods, because I am not American (I'm English) and there is only so much I've been able to find out. I've done excessive research for all my stories, to try and make sure they remain realistic. No one else had any issues with what happened in chapter 9. And I do implement things like Gambit's speech, but not to the extent of your example, because, to be frank, I can hardly understand it, and it makes the reading of a story so much more jerky and uneven to have to read back over lines. And true, there are many things the mutants could have used their powers to solve, but think of the situation, they've been trapped in a cell binding them physically and mentally and their powers have been held back. After such a situation, their mutations are not going to be perfect for a while. No one shows _strong_ displays of their power in the earliest chapters, except Jean and Gambit. Jean woke up days before the others, and Gambit was never captured. (Bobby did a little, but he hardly got far, thanks to John!) I hope this helped, and justified some of the points. I'd prefer it for you to see what I see! Thanks though, I just hope it makes sense after all this rambling I've done! 

Thanks everyone for your reviews. This chapter has some more ROMYness in it, but in a different way. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 14**

As Rogue headed through the tunnel towards the temporary area of rest, she was met by footsteps coming towards her; she quickly stopped, hearing Logan come up behind her. Ahead of her, the X-Men came forward, each of them sharing anxious expressions. They quickly looked between Logan and Rogue, but their worry did not leave.

"I woke up and found three of you missing," explained Nightcrawler quickly.

"Are you both alright?" Storm quickly spoke. Whilst the two nodded, she hurriedly continued, "But where's Gambit?"

"He's back at – " Rogue began quietly, gesturing with a thumb behind her. But a sudden explosion sounded through the tunnel, drowning her out. She quickly looked round with wide eyes. Forgetting her annoyance with the previous situation, she quickly pushed past Logan, running back the way she came. "Remy!" Behind her the X-Men speedily followed, even Logan.

* * *

Gambit slowly glanced back as he watched Rogue and Logan head off down the tunnel. He sighed quietly to himself as he entered the medical tent once more, kneeling in the dirt to lean over and grab his shirt from the top of the supplies box. He was just about to pull it over his head, when he heard a noise outside. He froze, listening intently. A soft splash was heard from a short distance away. Logan and Rogue should be long gone..

He pulled back out of the tent slowly, letting the flaps fall shut in front of him. He pushed himself to his feet, eyes cautiously looking around the cavern for any signs of movement. There was seemingly nothing around that could have caused the noise. Tentatively, Gambit canted his head, "Marie?"

A sudden crash of water sounded, and the once still surface became quickly distorted as several figures rose out of the depths, leapt upon the banking and made their way towards him. Before Gambit could react, he felt an invisible force tighten around him, binding his arms straight against his sides and his legs rigidly together. His body was thrown back against the rocky wall, hitting it roughly and staying lodged there. Gambit gasped quietly, shaking hair from his eyes as he looked up to glare at his attackers. Leading the small group before him was a familiar looking woman, with magenta spiked hair, boned features and a malicious smile.

"Marrow," he said quietly, the charm still in his voice with a jovial air of speaking as though he had just bumped into her on the street. He spread a slow smile as he watched her.

"Don't get charismatic, Gambit," hissed Marrow as she came up to him, "Your charm won't get you anywhere with me."

"As I've already tried, chere. Yeah, you're a hard one ta crack."

Marrow growled quietly, snaking a hand to the front of his shirt as she gripped the neck of it in strong fingers. "Watch yourself," she murmured quietly. "I'm not here on good terms, Gambit." Her free hand reached round her back and with a distinct cracking sound, she produced a weapon of bone - long and smooth but with a horribly jagged tip. Gambit's eyes fell upon it, and his charm melted away slowly as the bone was pressed up against his neck. "So.." she said quietly, her head nodding in gesture to the camp that still showed signed of the recent attack, "Stopped the MRA, did you?"

"Ya, we 'ad a bit o' a problem with – "

"I don't want your excuses!" snapped Marrow as the smooth side of the bone was shoved harshly against his throat. "In return for the X-Men sorting out the problems _they_ caused, the Morlocks were to cooperate in return. I told you not to lose our trust. You know what happens, don't you Gambit, when you lose the Morlock's trust?"

"Only too well," muttered Gambit quietly, "but that ain't nothin' to do with me now. I don't belong to the Thieves Guild no more, do I? I'm helpin' out the X-Men for a bit."

But Marrow just talked louder over him, "Soldiers got into the Morlock tunnels!" she told him in a furious voice, "Attacked us, without any provocation!"

"Yeah, we got it too!"

"Well you ain't just got troubles from the MRA. Now, you got us. Cos you ain't on our side anymore, Gambit. For the second time, the Morlocks have lost out. Somehow, I thought the X-Men could be different.." she faded out slowly, watching Gambit in silence for a moment. Her grip tightened on the bone as she leant in slowly, "You're an enemy now, Gambit. And enemies of the Morlock's don't last long."

Gambit narrowed his eyes slowly, "Marrow, stop makin' things difficult. If we work together den we can 'old off these soldiers."

"I don't think so," she murmured quietly, pulling the bone back and twisting the point into a spearing pose.

Gambit sharply looked away from her, across the Morlocks behind her. With a sudden expression of deep concentration, he stared at the water edge. Marrow slowly looked round, distracted by his stare. But only as she turned did she see several objects flying towards them, including rocks and bits of wood, each glowing a bright, luminous pink. They collided with the gathering, exploding noisily into fumes of offensive maroon. The invisible force holding Gambit pinned to the wall vanished, and he quickly dropped to his feet. He backed away from the teeming smoke, keeping out a cautious eye as he ran around the back of some make-shift tents. A hand slipped to his belt to grab his Bo staff.

Out of the fading clouds leapt Marrow, clothes burnt and tattered by the effects of the blast. Her injured features were healing, wounds closing up and reddened skin fading. With a look of pure venom as she soared towards him, her fingers, bent into claw-like positions suddenly extended at the tip. Out of her nails grew long talons of bone progressing before Gambit's eyes. As she collided upon his body, he fell backwards, her weight issuing the force needed to knock him off balance. As she lay on top of him she raised her clawed hands, in aim to strike. Gambit shoved his staff against her neck; her angered pants for breath became quickly raspy and choked as the slim metal bar pressed there.

Reaching forward, past the staff, Marrow held back her hands before in two swipes, her claws made contact with his face, drawing lines of shining blood across his cheeks. With a cry of surprise and pain, Gambit pulled his head to one side in a bid to put distance between himself and the claws.

"Remy! Remy!"

Gambit quickly snapped his head round, seeing through a bloodied gaze that Rogue was running up the banking towards him, closely followed by the X-Men. He suddenly looked back to Marrow, an angered expression forming as he pulled back his staff to swing it at her. But she leant forward the instant she could, talons grabbing him by the neck.

"Get the hell offa him!"

And out of nowhere, a body collided into Marrow's, throwing her off Gambit. With grunts of pain, the pair tumbled off across the dirt. Gambit quickly pushed to his feet, staring as he saw Rogue pinning Marrow a short distance away. She was sat astride the woman's waist, with her hands pinning down her wrists. Behind Rogue's back, the top of Marrow's knees were suddenly protruding dual spikes of bone, extending to a sharp point. As Marrow lay on her back, glaring with heaving breaths at her attacker, she steadied her feet slowly in the dirt, readying to pull her knees in towards her body.

Gambit's eyes widened and he forced himself forward into a desperate run towards them, "Marie! Move!"

Across his path darted a black blur, which shoved roughly past, causing Gambit to stumble to a shocked halt. A sudden roar bellowed, and Logan leapt at Rogue, grabbing her in his arms. He twisted through the air, holding her to his chest securely as he collapsed upon his back a few feet away. Marrow stared, for her new weapons had missed their targets by a matter of seconds. She growled quietly, rolling onto her front then up to her feet. Her hands darted to the bones protruding from her knees and ripped them away with a sickening crack.

Logan pushed himself up slowly, allowing Rogue to shakily stand to her feet first with a bewildered look on her face. Everything had happened so fast. But Marrow was coming upon them, holding the bone weapons on either hand. "Morlocks!" she bellowed, and with a battle cry, those Morlocks still able to walk sudden scattered, leaping upon the nearest X-Man.

But the X-Men were ready, and retaliation commenced. Some Morlocks, already badly hurt from the explosion were quickly thrown into the water with a passing blast of red laser. Electricity crackled in the air, with high powered winds sending many Morlocks running for the shelter of the exit tunnels. As Morlocks came running, Logan quickly turned to follow them, his claws slicing out of his knuckles. As he began to depart, Rogue cried, "Logan! Don't leave me, I can't fight!"

Logan paused briefly, looking back, "Kid, after that move you just pulled, you got plenty of my skills still inside you." He then suddenly turned, leaping at a shaggy furred Morlock who had just grabbed Storm around the waist.

Marrow raced after Gambit, who was ducking and darting past various fights, throwing glowing playing cards over a shoulder. Even as they hit Marrow, she threw them off, seeming determined to finish her work. However, she glanced around her briefly, angry to see that many of the Morlocks were heading for the exit tunnels. "What are you doing!"

Gambit quickly turned round as she shouted, laughing cheerily as some of the Morlocks disappeared down the tunnels. "Well, Marrow. Looks like you can either follow dem or feel how much pain eight mutants can give ya all at once." Behind her, the X-Men were closing in, their attackers fleeing. A short distance away, Rogue was wrestling with a Morlock, brown furred with magenta hair. With an angry cry, Rogue kicked the female Morlock off her, propelling her into the water with an ear splitting shriek. The Morlock quickly swam off as she hit the water, looking back at Marrow and shaking her head.

With an angry snarl, Marrow clenched her fists, slowly glaring round at the group of mutants who watched her intently. "We were unprepared," she muttered quietly, "We'll be back, so you better watch out."

"Oh, we will do," growled Logan as he narrowed his eyes at her.

With one last glare of hatred, Marrow dived into the water, enhanced speed sending her quickly through the water as she swam out to leave with her Morlocks.

"They ain't too pleased about the MRA," he said unnecessarily as he glanced at the X-Men. "And she's right. We ain't seen the last of them."

"So now we've got Morlocks and Stryker's soldiers after us?" asked Jean with a note of desperation in her voice.

"Yeah, an' the funny thing is. We're all fightin' each other. Dem soldiers are after the Morlocks as well as us. And the Morlock's are fightin' the soldiers as well as us. Makes ya wonder just who's gonna be victorious. Quite the showdown, ain't it?"

"At least once we're out of the sewers, the Morlocks will be less likely to find us.," said Scott quietly.

"True. But this is still de safest place. Stryker's guys can't track too well down here, an' their equipment is limited. Up dere," he pointed at the ceiling with a finger, "they got the bigger advantage."

Rogue looked round at them slowly, "Well, now they're gone.. what do we do?" She limped a little on a foot, and Logan took hold of her arm to steady her.

"Just wait, I guess," he muttered quietly.

But Jean was staring at Logan's hand on Rogue's bare arm, in fact, all the X-Men were. "Rogue..?"

* * *

Please review!


	15. Downfall

One super-size ROMYness to go!

**Chapter 15**

Logan slowly removed his hand from Rogue's arm as the mutants stared at the connecting touch. He looked down at Rogue slowly, nodding his head in indication that she should explain. Rogue glanced slowly up at him, before at the X-Men, "It's when I got shot," she began quietly. "The fluid in the needles supposed to knock off your powers temporarily.. but, mine seem to have gone for good."

The words brought the sudden response Rogue knew it would receive.

"Really?"

"But how can that happen?"

"That makes no sense."

Rogue brought her voice louder than the others, "I don't care!" And the murmur of response quietened, "I'm glad. I don't want my powers."

"Rogue.." began Storm quietly.

"It's true! I hate them! This is something I've been waiting for. It's too late anyway, they could come back.. but for now, I'm hoping they don't. There's nothing anyone can do." Rogue glanced across to Gambit who was watching her closely with a slight smile set upon his lips. He nodded his head slowly.

"If it makes ya happy.. I don't see a problem."

The X-Men slowly looked between Rogue and Gambit. "Well.." said Scott quietly, "If there really isn't anything we can do, then there is no point arguing about this issue. But Rogue, if you feel anything change, your powers come back, anything. Let us know."

"I will.." said Rogue quietly, still watching Gambit.

* * *

The rest of the day had passed by relatively quietly without much cause for concern from the X-Men and the other mutants. Even Gambit had remained quiet, the only distraction from the silence was when Jean tended to Gambit's facial injuries that he had immediately brushed as mere scratches and did not deserve such attention. But Jean wouldn't take no for an answer, and so Gambit sat in the tent, receiving the treatment with a displeased expression.

When the cavern was at it's quietest – with mutants settling down to sleep – Gambit exited the tent where he had been laying for most of the day and made his way across the dirt shore with a torch in a hand. He wasn't the only one awake however. After only a few minutes of wandering, he turned to retrace his path and was blocked by an obtrusion. A pleasant one at that.

"Are y'allright, Remy?" asked Rogue, looking up at him with concern in her eyes.

"Sure I am. You ok, chere?" murmured Gambit in response.

Rogue nodded her head, "Yeah.. my leg is still a lil' bit painful, but I can handle it."

"Gambit was gonna do some scouting in the tunnels, look for any clues. Wanna come?"

At the offer of getting out of the cavern and being with Gambit was very appealing to Rogue, who smiled slowly, "Sure. But we gotta swim again?"

"Yup," said Gambit in a decidedly cheerful tone as he waded in across the water. When he saw her hesitating, he grinned, leaning back, grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her in. She made a little yelp of surprise, but Gambit quickly snaked a hand to her lips where he shushed her rising giggles. He peered round at the sleeping mutants before he quickly swam off through the water, pulling her along with him. The pair quickly made their way across the water, exiting through the largest tunnel and slinking through the darkness and away from the fire-lit camp.

"So, what kinda thing are we lookin' for?" asked Rogue was she walked alongside him, peering curiously at the circular brick walls that surrounded them. There was a trickle of water running below their feet and the walls of the tunnel were damp. She had been given the torch and currently scoured the walls with its beam of light, eyes following the circular spot on the tunnel wall.

"Anythin' out of the ordinary," replied Gambit quietly.

Rogue turned slowly, the torch beam following as she raised it upon Gambit. She pauses a moment before speaking', "Thanks.." she said quietly, "About earlier, with the X-Men and my lying about my mutation. Thanks for backing me up."

"Well, I did promise, chere. An' Gambit ne'er breaks his promises."

"I'm glad they didn't ask too many questions.." she hesitated for a moment, idly shining the light in a circular motion with a rotating wrist. "Glad Logan didn't make things difficult too."

"Hm," sounded Gambit to himself, "Dat Logan got 'imself a habit o' bad timing, me thinks."

Rogue looked curious and moved the flashlight back upon the Cajun, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," said Gambit with a pointed edge to his tone.

Rogue canted her head slowly with a raised brow, "Oh.." she said, unsurely for a moment before a sudden and surprised, "Oh!" was repeated quickly. A light blush was quick to come across her face as Rogue nervously fiddled with the switch of the torch, "I guess," she said hesitantly.

Gambit was either misreading her apprehension or completely ignoring it. Either way, he slowly walked over to her, tilting his head as he watched her eyes avert shyly. "Why won'tcha look at me?"

At this, Rogue quickly raised her gaze upon him with a worried expression at his words. Gambit flashed her a teasing smile, and Rogue's lips broke into a small grin.

"That's better," he murmured quietly, nudging her playfully on the arm. Rogue glanced down slowly at the touch of his bare hand against her uncovered arm. That mere reminder causing the slight grin on her lips to spread into a pleased smile. She raised her head slowly to look at him again, that expression holding a hint of coyness.

"Still checkin' if my powers are off?" she asked with a casual tone.

A quiet chuckle came from Gambit as he leant his face a little closer to hers, "There's a much better way ta do that, chere," he murmured quietly into her ear. Rogue slowly inclined her head at the briefest touch of his lips against her ear, giving a little shiver at the ticklish sensation. She felt his head pull back, the exhalation of his warm breath skimming across her cheek as he made to move away. Rogue turned her head towards his, a little too quickly, for her cheek hit against his stubbly jaw. Gambit paused at this, watching her curiously. Rogue met his gaze slowly, finding that her breathing rate had escalated as though she was in a mild jog. She hadn't fully touched his lips before.. it was a brief brush, stopped so suddenly when Logan arrived. Rogue wasn't sure how her line of thinking was unravelling, but it seemed to be in a big mess and before she had managed to get her thoughts in comprehensive order, she had pressed her face closer and taken his lips with her own.

It was so different to Bobby's. It was warm, moist, and no tingling of oncoming agony.

Her jumbled thoughts froze into place and she quickly pulled back, looking thoroughly surprised at her own daring. But Gambit had a lazy smile on his face, and he didn't look one bit perturbed by her actions, "I thought we wer' scoutin' the area for evidence?" he asked with a grin.

"So did I," Rogue smirked at him with a raised brow. With growing confidence and a new boldness, Rogue raised a hand to snake it about Gambit's neck, pulling him closer against her and into back into their interrupted kiss. With no barrier of powers, Rogue held no hesitations and kissed him with much ardour. There was no denying that Gambit was attractive, and he had a charm that could quickly turn women's heads, but to coax Rogue out of such a dangerous shell and give her the confidence she longed for was something she cherished so much.

And for some reason, perhaps worryingly, she couldn't find an embrace she'd much rather be in than Gambit's. Because, if it wasn't for him, she'd never be able to do this.

She felt his arms come around her waist, warm, strong and everything Rogue could possibly need. There wasn't even anything particularly romantic about the situation either. A group of mutants, hiding out in New York's sewers and fighting for survival from several oppositions. But that didn't affect Rogue. She almost forgot her location and situation as he held her.

It seemed Gambit did too, for he had ended up back slowly against a damp wall. The torch Rogue held dropped uncaringly, sliding away slowly in the run of water as she moved closer to him. He continued to hold her smaller body close against his as his kisses passed from her lips and travelled tenderly across her cheek. A hand rose up her back gently, linking long fingers through her dark hair. Slowly, his lips rose from her face as his eyes opened and his bright crimson eyes pierced the darkness about them. He looked around slowly, his pause attracting Rogue's attention, for she looked up slowly, her hands gently resting at his shoulders.

"Remy?" she asked in a soft tone.

Gambit was watching the tunnel around them all the more urgently, his eyes snapping up and down to look in both directions. She could feel the pound of his heart rising as she leant against his chest and it had nothing to do with their previous passions. "Go back ta camp," he whispered his fingers gently running through her hair reassuringly, "Be as silent an' as quick as ya can."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it. Please. An' take da torch."

But just then, the torch, which had slipped away in the current of water returned upon them, fixated it's beam on the pair's faces brightly. The mutants turned their faces to the light, eyes squinting. "What the hell?" muttered Rogue, raising a hand to block out the light. But Gambit's hands were at her shoulders, holding her tightly as he straightened. He moved to try and pull her behind him.

"Women," came a low voice from behind the torchlight. The figure was silhouetted by the glare of light, "..dey were always your downfall, Remy LeBeau."

* * *

Uh oh!


	16. The Truth

**Chapter 16**

Gambit secured his hands tightly upon Rogue's shoulders, his worry increasing when the voice spoke from behind the torch. Rogue looked up at him, still being partly blinded by the unmoving beam of light.

"Remy? Who is that?"

But Gambit pulled her to one side, instead of in front of him. "Just stay outta the way.." he muttered quietly, eyes still glaring at the dark figure behind the torch.

"So.. Gambit," the rough voice spoke. The figure began walking closer, the torchlight jiggling slightly, "Why don't ya be a gent an' introduce us to da lil' fille." His speech was broken by a sharp cold laugh, "I must say.. they're gettin' younger, huh, LeBeau?"

Gambit's hands tightened on Rogue. "I'd've thought after the message I left ya in Washington, you wouldn't be so quick to come and visit me."

"Maybe," came the voice in a careless tone, "but I ain't plannin' on stickin' round for long. But first, before I kill you, perhaps we betta let da fille know why y'deserve to die?" The torchlight was suddenly placed fully on Rogue, who squinted, quickly shielding her face from the bright beam. "So, what will it be, Gambit, will you tell 'er, or shall I?"

"Don't," said Gambit sternly, "Leave Rogue outta dis. It's ta be settled between us, Jean-Luc."

"Non, Gambit," the torch raised slowly. "Seein' as, once more, ya don't have the courage, I'll inform our dear guest." The torch was quickly spun upon Rogue again, and the figure came closer. The closer he came, the clearer he was. A slim, angular face was dotted by stubble and a sinister glare was curtained by strands of mousy brown hair. He looked young, but eyes held a depth of wisdom beyond his youthful appearance.

Gambit moved to intervene, but in the blink of an eye, Jean-Luc had whipped a pistol from his belt and shoved it to Rogue's temple. "Don't tempt me, Gambit," snarled Jean-Luc as he glared slowly across at the man. Rogue had let out a sudden gasp as the gun came into view, and Gambit had frozen still with wide eyes. "Now.. Rogue.." he smiled at her slowly, "ya won't get hurt as long as Gambit 'ere stays as quiet as a mouse. Got dat?" his eyes flashed upon Gambit, whose gaze nervously darted between Jean-Luc, the gun and Rogue.

Rogue swallowed slowly, nodding her head, "Ok.."

"Good." Jean-Luc pulled his eyes from Gambit and back upon the woman in front of him. "Your friend here ain't all he seems to be, Rogue. Ya think he rescued the X-Men cause he felt like doin' a good deed? Nah, that ain't his style. What is his style however, is gettin' others to cover for him. He lies and cheats his way through everythin' he does. The X-Men are only here to save his sorry ass. He's had trouble tailin' him for a while, an' knows that without some backup, he'd have been dead months ago."

Gambit was now watching Rogue, his eyes closing as he hung his head slowly in a defeated manner.

"You'll have met the Morlocks, I presume, Miss. Rogue?" asked Jean-Luc, canting his head slowly in question.

Silently, Rogue nodded.

"An' also, you'll have heard how their guide, Healer, died just over a year ago?"

Rogue nodded again.

"At that time, we, that is, the Thieves Guild, was an on-going support for the Morlocks, doin' pretty much what your X-Men have been promising ta do. Ya see, we wanted them on our side, for when we had trouble with things like the MRA. We coulda fought against it, ya see. Not hidden away. But then.. things got hairy." Jean-Luc glared at Gambit now, "Gambit, here, got a lil' too big-headed. Thought that we could boss the Morlocks around. Dey don't like dat.. that's when things got even hairier. Remy LeBeau killed Healer, the leader and trusted guide of the Morlocks. An' he fled the instant it happened, leavin' us wi' a bunch of angry Morlocks, and nobody knew who had murdered Healer.. until now. I know."

Rogue slowly looked across to Gambit, her expression deeply etched with shocked and confusion. Gambit wasn't looking her way. "Remy?" she said quietly, "Is this true?"

He did not answer.

"Remy?" cried Rogue, voice breaking with horrified tears, "No, it ain't. Remy, he's lyin' ain't he. He is!"

Gambit turned his head away, not answering. Rogue let out a disgusted gasp.

"No, I ain't," snarled Jean-Luc, pressing his gun firmly against Rogue's temple, "Now ya know the true story 'bout ya buddy here, an' how he's only usin' ya an' the X-Men to save his own neck from us. Now.. we be gettin' to da part I'm gonna enjoy best." Suddenly, his gun snapped from Rogue and pointed at Gambit. His finger moved to the trigger, summoning a terrified scream from Rogue as she leapt at Jean-Luc. Everything slowed as Rogue threw herself forth, her hands grabbing the wrist of Jean-Luc. The pistol fired as it was yanked off target. Gambit ducked. Confused yells mingled with the echoing of the gunshot. That's when everything was suddenly thrown into a manically fast pace. Jean-Luc stumbled and before Rogue realised what was happening, she was stood holding the gun in her shaking hands, pointing it at a fallen Jean-Luc. Gambit was looking between them, expression as bewildered as everyone else's.

"Marie?" asked Gambit quietly, watching her hold the firearm with a panicked look on her face.

"Shut up!" she snapped, eyes flashing dangerously in Gambit's direction as tears stained her cheeks.

Jean-Luc sat up slowly, laughing quietly to himself, "Got da girl fightin' for ya Gambit?"

"You too!" The gun remained on Jean-Luc. "Now, I ain't never shot a gun before. So I might not be too good at aimin' for your heart," growled Rogue, "How does a bleedin' lung suit ya?"

Jean-Luc's smile faded and he glared stonily up at her, "Well, perhaps you ain't quite the lil' girl then, huh?"

"You got a choice here. Either get the hell outta these sewers an' go back wherever ya came from, or I'mma bring the X-Men over, an' let you discover what it feels like to be shot, stabbed and fried all at once."

With pure anger in his expression, Jean-Luc slowly stood to his feet, glaring from Rogue, to Gambit, "I ain't done with you," he murmured quietly before he stepped by Rogue. The gun followed him round the entire time. He broke into a run, disappearing into the darkness and towards the exit.

As the Guild leader departed, Gambit slowly came to Rogue's side, watching her with concerned eyes, "Marie, I – "

"Don't talk to me," snarled Rogue as she stalked off, shoving the pistol into the back of her belt. She angrily made her way through the running water with loud splashes, making her way back to camp.

Gambit, left alone in the tunnel hung his head slowly, rubbing a hand wearily over his roughened features, "Argh.. mon Dieu.."

* * *

Rogue made her way through the tunnel whose end opened out onto their camp. Coming the other way, the X-Men were running across a bridge of glowing scarlet, led by an anxious looking Logan. He sprinted down the tunnel towards her, "Rogue?" As he stopped he raised his hands to her shoulders, taking them, "Are you alright? I heard you scream, and a gun fire!"

"I'm fine.." said Rogue quietly as she brushed him away, "Just leave me alone.. alright?" She stepped round the group, trudging quietly through the water and upon the telekinetic bridge powered by Jean. As Logan turned to watch her depart, his eyes quickly trained upon the weapon stashed in-between her belt and jeans.

"Rogue? Rogue!"

But she ignored him, moving towards one of the make-shift tents and knocking back the flap. She disappeared inside.

Through the tunnel came a belated Gambit, who stopped and stared at the X-Men as he rounded the corner.

"Gambit? What's going on?" asked Storm.

But then, Gambit too moved round the group, pushing through and running towards camp, "Rogue?"

"Hey!" snapped Logan as Gambit passed, making a grab for him, but missing. Gambit sprinted across the bridge, quickly moving to the tent whose flaps were still swaying slightly.

"Rogue?" tried Gambit again, leaning down towards the doorway. The flaps were suddenly knocked aside as Rogue came into view, glaring at Gambit. Saying nothing, she pushed pass him, walking away. Gambit quickly followed on after her, but she only walked faster, inconveniently knocking items behind her than blocked Gambit's path. But Gambit just kicked them out of his way, each strike getting angrier. "For God's sake, Rogue! Just stop!"

"Hey, come on.." called Scott tentatively, "Let's just calm down alright?"

Gambit spun round, pointing a finger in the X-Men's direction, "Just stay outta this!" he bellowed, eyes blazing wildly as he turned back to Rogue, who had stopped with her back to him. He breathed heavily, pausing as he closed his eyes in a bid to calm himself. He spoke again, quieter, "Rogue.. please, don't be like this." Rogue had begun shaking her head to herself, new tears falling. "Please.." Gambit tried again, raising a hand to try and take her shoulder gently.

But Rogue spun round and swiftly smacked his arm away, watery eyes glaring up at him, "Don't touch me," she snarled.

Gambit stared at her, taken aback. "I want to explain.. just let me – "

"No!" hissed Rogue, "I've heard enough! You disgust me, Gambit!"

"I got my reasons!"

"Reasons?" scoffed Rogue, "Oh, I'm sure ya did. Ya nothin' but a murderer, and a coward. But most of all, you're a liar, and you betrayed _all _of us! And me, you led me to believe somethin' that was so far from the truth. I thought you were a warm, kind man, just misjudged by others." Her fists clenched as she angrily cried, "But now I can see how wrong I was!"

"Rogue, ya gotta listen to me!" cried Gambit, shaking his head wearily as he ran a hand through his short hair.

"Tell me. Tell us all, did ya really kill the Morlock leader? Come on, spit it out Gambit! Enough of the lies!"

"Rogue.."

"Come on!"

"Alright!" shouted Gambit, snapping quickly, "For God's sake, alright! I did."

"Will somebody explain what is going on!" cried Scott angrily as he walked off the bridge and towards the pair, the X-Men grouped behind him.

Rogue pushed Gambit aside roughly so she could see Scott, "He only freed us from Alkali Lake so that we would be in his debt!" she snarled, pointing at the Cajun, "He murdered the Morlock leader, Healer over a year ago an' was kicked out of the Thieves Guild. The Thieves Guild wanted Gambit dead, an' he rescued us so we would be on his side and save his sorry ass when trouble caught up with him! THAT'S why Marrow didn't trust him, THAT'S why she was so angry when we failed the Morlocks!"

The X-Men slowly turned their eyes upon Gambit, each expression of confusion being slowly tainted by fierce glares.

"The day you were attacked in Washington.." began Storm quietly, "That wasn't humans was it?"

"No.." sighed Gambi quietly, "It was members of da Thieves Guild.." he turned from the X-Men slowly. "It's true, alright? Everythin' Rogue said was true. But I didn't expect the MRA to come upon us. When that happened I thought we were really gonna stick together, through everythin', not just when Jean-Luc came after me."

"Ain't gonna happen now, bub," snarled Logan quietly, clenching his fists.

"Marrow.." said Jean slowly, "when she came to the camp with the Morlocks.. did she know what you had done?"

"No," Gambit looked round slowly, shaking his head, "The Morlocks only know that someone from the Thieves Guild killed Healer.. not that it was me."

Logan cracked his neck loudly, "They'll be findin' out soon enough."

"They don't need to know."

"Oh, really, Cajun? What, can't handle another group wantin' ya dead? That's four teams now. How many more do y'fancy?"

"Logan, we do not want Gambit dead," said Scott sternly. "Regardless of his ulterior motives, he freed us, brought us here and informed us about the Morlocks and Stryker's whereabouts. I'd say, without him, we'd either be still trapped in the illusion or dead."

"I believe.." said a voice quietly, and the X-Men looked round to see Charles Xavier sat in his larger wheelchair, " ..that Scott is right. However, should Gambit personally feel that he should leave, then we shall not stop him. But that would be unwise in such times. We are already fighting against Stryker. We do not need more animosity. Now more than ever, we must unite."

Gambit slowly glanced around the group, nodding his head slowly, "I'll stay.. ya might find that I'll come in useful.." and he turned away slowly, slinking away quietly towards the tents.

Logan shook his head angrily, rubbing his bloodthirsty knuckles slowly. Rogue turned to walk in the opposite direction to Gambit, but she was stopped as Jean spoke, "Rogue, where did you get the gun from?"

"Jean-Luc. The guy after Gambit. He was the one that spilled everythin'. He came into the tunnel and tried to shoot him. I stopped him.."

"Did you stop him before or after you knew the truth?"

Rogue looked up at her slowly before she turned, walking away with a quiet, "After.."

* * *

Review my little sewer dwellers, review!


	17. Explanations

**Chapter 17**

The quiet trickle of running water was a background for the sleeping mutants within the cavern. A few fires were lit, sending crackling sparks up to the rocky roof. Gambit was sat alone at the water's edge, looking down at the murky liquid sombrely as it lapped idly against his scuffed boot tips. A hand miserably pulled at the torn gloves on his other hand, fiddling with the fraying holes at his fingers. It had been harder on him that he would have expected it to be. He had planned, that if everything had messed up, he would have been out of there instantly. But with the MRA upon them, it was safer together, and they all knew it, not just Gambit.

He was the kind of man who thought for himself, especially when he lost his loyalty with the Thieves Guild. True, he needed help, and whilst the X-Men were in a tricky situation, he knew they were the best force going, even better than the Thieves Guild. For they had some of the world's most powerful mutants on their side, and there was no team Gambit felt safer alongside.

But now..

He sighed quietly, rubbing his eyes tiredly with his fingers. He pulled his head up slowly; peering round to see Rogue sat a distance away at the other side of the camp. He heard the quiet rattle of metal and became quickly curious. He pushed himself up to his feet, walking along slowly towards the younger mutant. He had since removed his brown trench coat – a rare event – and walked in his usual clothes that were beneath. A fitting shirt of black, and baggy blue jeans that hung in slight tatters around his well-worn brown boots. Gambit came up slowly behind Rogue, his footsteps crunching quietly in the earth. It was clear Rogue knew he was there, for he saw her shoulders rise and fall in a grieved sigh as well as heard the breath pass her lips.

Gambit was about to speak, but Rogue got there first. "What?" she answered snappily.

He blinked a little, before he reached forward, eyes studying what she was doing, "Nothin'.. just wanted to ..ah.. talk to ya."

Rogue gave a quiet noise of dissent through her nose, giving him no other attention. In the dirt between her legs was an unrolled scrap of fabric, on top of which, were several needles, each filled with a clear serum. Gambit gave these a dubious look, however, he did not comment.

"Rogue.. Marie.." Gambit stepped besides her slowly, sitting down in the dirt, "I jus' wanna explain.. now we've both calmed down." When Rogue said nothing, he continued, although she appeared to be blatantly ignoring him. "I know I did some bad stuff.. but I 'ad reasons. I was desperate, Marie. I 'ad a chance, an' I took it! It was a risk, an' I knew dat. I jus' wanted some help.."

"Y'know, I'd like to have been rescued because somebody didn't want us to die, not because they didn't want to lose out for their own selfish reasons!" she had quickly snapped, and her face grew angry.

Gambit sighed softly, "Marie, listen to me – "

"It's Rogue."

"Rogue. We gotta stop being like dis. Things are difficult now, an' now the Thieves Guild is gonna be comin' after me more than ever.. and, well, it looks like you're gonna be dragged into it."

"Why us?"

"Well, cause ya defended me, against them.. it kinda means you're on my side." Rogue quickly growled to herself in disagreement. But Gambit continued, "Rogue, they'll hurt anyone else to get to me.. I'm worried, I don't wanna put you in danger – "

Rogue sharply looked at him, a fierce glare in her eyes, "You didn't care before."

And Gambit did not lie, "No.. you're right," he admitted sombrely, eyes looking at his boots, "I didn't care about any of ya before.." Slowly, his eyes rose upon Rogue, "But I do now."

For a moment, Gambit was sure he saw the steely glare of Rogue's eyes soften like melting chocolate. However, she quickly looked away from him, picking up one of the needles in her bare hands.

Gambit watched this for a moment, "Are yo' powers comin' back?" he asked conversationally.

Quietly, Rogue replied, "A little.."

"Remy didn't think ya'd be needin' dem no more," murmured Gambit casually as he looked down at his torn gloves.

"There's more people to touch than you," Rogue snappily replied, but she looked uncomfortable. She hadn't forgotten their private moment that was cut short by the arrival of Jean-Luc.

"Yeah.." Gambit commented in agreement, although he sounded a little doubtful. He slowly glanced at Rogue out of the corner of his eye, watching as she poised the needle above the delicate skin on the underside of her fore-arm. "First time ya've done this, ain't it?"

Rogue lowered the needle, giving him an irritated glare, "Yes," she replied shortly.

"Y'know you're gonna collapse unconscious?"

"Yes.."

"Don't ya think it's a lil' suspicious if de X-Men find ya sleepin' far away from yo' tent?"

Rogue pursed her lips at him, looking quite unhappy to find that what he said made perfect sense. Grumpily, she snatched the needles from the floor, turning and stomping towards her usual tent, heading inside. Behind her, Gambit leisurely followed, regardless of whether he was wanted or not.

"You gonna be ok?" he asked her quietly as he crouched down at the tent entrance, watching her settle in the tent and pocketing her other needles. When she did not respond, he continued, "You gotta talk to me about this, Rogue, I'm the only one who knows about it. Ya can't do this by yourself."

"I'm fine," she muttered testily, positioning the needle once more above her forearm. Gambit's lips moved to speak again, but Rogue interrupted with a growled, "I said I'm fine!" and in her annoyance swiftly stabbed the needle down inside her arm. With it unexpected, she gave a shaky sort of whimper, staring at the large appliance as it stuck out of her arm. She was hardly given a moment to recover from her surprise, for the effects were swift to come over her, and with a tired sigh she flopped backwards slowly, hitting the ground with a dull thump.

Going silent, Gambit stared at her with fearful eyes. He sighed quietly, shaking his head, "You're desperate, chere.." he crawled into the tent slowly, pulling the empty needle out of her arm. She did not react, merely laying in an ongoing silence with her features relaxed as though she was merely in sleep. With a slight frown darkening his features, Gambit leant forward slowly, planting a brief kiss to her cheek. He sat back for a moment, before he shook his head to himself once more. Turning, he exited the tent, leaving the girl alone for the drug to take effect.

* * *

The next morning, Gambit was the first awake, even after being the last to sleep. Sat alone once more, he kept his distance from the entrance to Rogue's tent, watching and hoping that she would wake up soon. He heard a quiet noise, and he sharply trained his eyes on the flaps of Rogue's tent. Something sounded again, and he realised that it wasn't coming from the tent; in fact, it wasn't coming from within the cavern. He looked round slowly, watching the distant tunnel. He could hear several footsteps coming along the usually silent tunnels. He gasped quietly, quickly pushing to his feet as he ran to the nearest X-Man.

"Wolverine!" he hissed, swiftly prodding the large man on the arm, "Oi!"

Logan was quick to wake up, his eyes training upon Gambit with sudden dislike. "What the hell do you think you doin'?" he growled snappily, pushing himself, "Get the – " he paused, frowning as he looked over at the tunnel entrance.

"Yes, dat," muttered Gambit, "we can continue our chat later, huh? Help me get everyone awake! We gotta move!" Gambit quickly pulled back from Logan, running towards Rogue's tent. He pushed on inside, falling upon his knees besides her silent body, "Rogue!" He leant over her slowly, picking her cheek up from the floor, "C'mon, Rogue, wake up!"

She stirred slowly, her eyes slowly blinking up as she peered up at Gambit. She was heavily disorientated from her unconscious state and weakly tried to push away his hands.

"Rogue! C'mon girl, you can hear me, right?"

"Remy?"

"Ya, it's Remy. You gotta get up, chere. We gotta go."

Rogue turned her head slowly, drifting back into her drug-induced unconsciousness, "No.." she murmured quietly.

Gambit pulled her up from the floor so she was sat up, a hand strongly supported her back whilst the other gently took her face, "Please, girl. We got trouble. You gotta wake up, or the X-Men will know ya not well _and_ we'll be under attack, cos I ain't leavin' yo'." Her head lolled a little and Gambit desperately lifted it by her chin, "Marie! You can hear me, right? Just keep listenin' to me!"

Outside the tent there was a sudden bellow, "GO! MOVE IT!"

Rogue blinked a little, watching Gambit through dazed eyes, "I can't.."

"Agh.." Gambit shook his head slowly, a hand rubbing his face wearily. "For God's sake girl, you're jus' gonna have to tell dem da truth. I ain't leavin' you here." He swiftly grabbed her about her torso, lifting her into his arms. He barged out through the tent flaps, seeing the X-Men making their way across a telekinetic bridge. The entrance for their attackers had been temporarily sealed up by ice.

Logan was stood waiting for Gambit and Rogue. However, as Gambit ran over, Logan stared at the limp body in his arms. Gambit quickly ran by and across the bridge, "Later!" he snapped to Logan, guessing he was about to question.

For once, Logan obeyed, and silently ran across the bridge behind Gambit, taking up the rear of the group. At the cavern entrance, the ice was being struck heavily from the outside force.

The instant the mutants were in the empty tunnel, the bridge was removed by a wave of Jean's palm. "Let's go," called Scott, "we need to put as much distance between ourselves and the enemy. Logan, can you identify, who our attackers are?"

Logan nodded his head slowly, "Human. Stryker's men."

Behind them, there was an almighty crash as the ice wall collapsed and the soldiers began dropping into the cavern. "Come on!" gasped Storm and the mutants turned, sprinting down the tunnel and into the far blackness. Gambit was up ahead, clutching Rogue to his chest closely. Nobody questioned.

* * *

Well, Rogue, it wasbeing attackedor telling the truth. And Gambit decided that for you. Looks like you got some explaining to do!


	18. Enemies Meet

**Chapter 18**

"Do you know where we are going?" called Kurt from the back of the group as he ran along with the others. Up ahead, Gambit led the mutants alongside Scott. Gambit still held Rogue tightly against him, his strong arms securing her in his grip.

"Non," replied Gambit distractedly as he turned a corner, being automatically followed by the rest. "I'm jus' doin' like the boss says. Putting distance between us an' dem."

It perhaps wasn't the best of plans. But it was the only one they had, and it appeared to be working, for the sound of trailing footsteps had long disappeared behind the numerous temporary barricades that were performed. Including thick walls of ice, raging fires and telekinetic shields.

As Gambit rounded a second corner, he abruptly stopped his run. Behind him the other mutants did the same, all of them staring at what was ahead.

"Morlocks!" cried Scott, "This is the last thing we need!"

Before them was the large circular door that led into the Morlock den. Gambit privately agreed with Scott and turned to go back down the tunnel. But Logan held him back. "Don't bother, Cajun. They're closin' in on us."

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Jean, glancing between Gambit and Scott.

Gambit looked over his shoulder slowly, eyes taking in the large entrance before them. "Jean, can you force open dat door?"

"What?" snapped Scott, quickly spinning round.

"An' keep back any Morlocks who come towards us?"

Jean slowly looked towards Gambit, nodding her head, "I can try." Gambit stepped out of her way as Jean made her way towards the Morlock entrance, Scott followed her.

"We can't go in there!"

"It's de only chance we've got, Cyclops!"

Jean extended her hands, focusing hard on her task as her fingertips bristled against the thin air. The large circular door before them groaned and creaked as the locks on the other side were opened. Her eyes narrowed in concentration and her hands pulled back sharply. Loudly, the door wrenched open, swinging heavily outwards and clanging against the tunnel wall. As soon as it opened, she ran forth, one hand still extended to force back any approaching Morlocks. "Come on!" she cried to the mutants behind her.

The mutants ran into the Morlock den, safely behind the faintly red arc that extended from Jean and held back many Morlocks who had come forth in attack. Jean whipped out her spare hand, closing the large door back against its metal lock and clunking it in place. Jean's eyes quickly searched the mutants, finding Gambit. "Gambit, I can't hold them all back much longer!"

"Marrow!" Gambit quickly called to the Morlock leader, "Stryker's soldiers are almost upon your door. We have to keep them back, not fight between us!"

Marrow was distorted behind the red glow of the shield, but the expression on her face was obvious. "The soldiers!" she cried, "You've practically led them to us!" With a furious cry she struck out at the shield with a large weapon of spiked bone. In the centre of the reddened shield, Jean gave a sudden gasp and the shield disappeared. Marrow ploughed ahead, angrily raising her weaponry.

Gambit's eyed widened as he began to try and back away. He was still holding Rogue tight in his arms.

"No you don't!" roared a sudden voice, and out of nowhere, Wolverine leapt against Marrow, his weight throwing her off balance and tumbling across the rough floor. The first sign of retaliation infuriated the other Morlocks who began running towards the mutants with vicious cries.

The hope of a temporary coexistence was destroyed. Morlocks and mutants met each other, the X-Men having no choice but to defend themselves and their students. Wolverine turned away from Marrow, glaring at Gambit, "You just keep the kid safe, alright? An' stay outta the way!" He abruptly spun round to kick away an oncoming Morlock before disappearing off into the fray.

Gambit quickly backed away, slipping down besides a wall and disappearing from sight. He dropped to his knees, partially lowering Rogue to the hard floor. Whilst she was conscious, she was heavily disorientated. Only made worse by the sudden events outside. "Remy?" she asked quietly, looking up at him, "What's happenin'? Where are we?"

"We jus' got ourselves into a lil' bit o' trouble, chere. But Remy is takin' care o' yo'. So don't worry 'bout it. De X-Men can handle it."

"They know, don't they? They know what I've been doin'!"

Gambit sighed quietly, shaking his head, "Not yet.. but after this, ya gotta tell dem. But don't yo' worry ya lil' self. Remy be there an' he make sure that they understand."

Groaning quietly, Rogue raised a hand to her forehead, "Remy.. please don't leave me."

"Never, chere."

Over the wall amongst the series of bangs and explosions was a sound that Gambit knew shouldn't be there. A gun shot. With a gasp, Gambit straightened to his feet, staring over at the circular entrance. The door was open and soldiers were filing in with their rifles at the ready.

"Chere, ya know that promise I jus' made?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to bend it a lil'."

Rogue looked up at him before she nodded slowly, curling up against the wall, "It's ok. You go an' help them."

"I'll be back for yo'." Gambit quickly turned with a swish of his trench coat, running out across the stone flooring. Gambit quickly ducked behind a beaten sofa, sliding down onto the floor. Opposite, he saw Marrow, crouched behind a large crate. "Marrow!"

She quickly looked his way, narrowing sharp eyes beneath strands of violent magenta hair.

"We gotta work together on this one," murmured Gambit as he watched her. "There ain't no way we can beat them if we're still fightin' against each other."

"I want nothing to do with you," she snapped, but she quickly jerked back as a Morlock's body went flying between them and landed a short distance away.

"Sarah.." Gambit raised his eyes back upon her, "We ain't gettin' out of dis alive if we don't."

Marrow turned her head to him again, eyes searchingly watching him. She released a quiet sigh before she nodded, "Alright." She looked up; raising her voice, "Get down! Rangers to fire!" There was a sudden shuffle of footsteps in the almost deserted Morlock Den - everyone had hidden themselves. Slowly the soldiers came down the steps, ready to find each mutant individually. "Go!"

Numerous projectiles burst from behind several objects, mixtures of physical blasts and streams of light. The soldiers quickly shot their guns, aiming at the source of the attack. But the needles didn't hit any mutants and several of the soldiers were quickly taken down with the blasts. The sudden panic in the soldiers was clear, for many had begun running deeper into the centre of the Den, their guns ready for any mutant target.

Gambit slowly peered over the top of the worn couch. A slowly pulled a playing card from his sleeve with his first two fingers. With concentration evident in his eyes, Gambit threw the card forth. As it spun onwards it began to glow luminous pink. One of the soldiers turned with his rifle as he saw the card come his way. Confusion on his face disappeared beneath a flash of vibrant pink light and a rumbling explosion.

"Dis is takin' too long!" Gambit cried, and all of a sudden he leapt over the sagged couch. He whipped his staff out from his belt and upon landing, stood with it swiftly extended in length. With the first mutant to appear from hiding, the soldiers quickly ran his way aiming rifles. Gambit turned his head slowly, seeing a needle fly with the echo of a gunshot. His eyes narrowed as he raised his staff in preparation. The flight of the needle was halted as it exploded in a burst of pink light.

A soldier was coming up behind him, but Gambit quickly spun his staff round, hitting the male across the side of his head followed by a sharp scissor kick into the man's gut, using his staff for balance. He didn't even have time to land before more guns shot, but they began falling out of the air in an array of pink explosions. Mutants began exiting from their hiding places as the needles were being destroyed before they could even fly out a good distance. With this confidence, the fight started up again with many different mutations coming into view as they all ran towards Gambit.

Blinding flashes of lightning whipped through soldier to soldier, who were then only wounded more by beams of red light and whizzing projectiles of bone. As the mutants fought back, Gambit kept the defences up, blasting any needles to smithereens the instant they were shot. Guns started to be wrenched out of soldier's hands by invisible forces and quickly dumped into the large lake of the Den. Those unarmed were let upon by physical attacks, more notably from Wolverine. Some of the soldiers were disappearing in clouds of blue smoke to be released high in the air and briefly attacked by a sharp moving blue figure before he disappeared again.

As more and more soldiers slumped to the floor, eventually, only one soldier was stood at the door, clutching his rifle with such desperation. The mutants began to advance, Gambit watching with narrowed eyes.

There was a gunshot

The soldier gasped.

His sounds became gurgled as he staggered off his footing and slumped forward onto the steps.

Out of the distant tunnel walked slow footsteps. A shadowed figure could not be recognised until they came down upon the steps of the Morlock entrance, kicking away the dead bodies that lay slumped there.

"Jean-Luc!"

* * *

Cliffy! Bwahah! Review, please.


	19. Unite

**Chapter 19**

In the doorway of the Morlock tunnel stood Jean-Luc, still holding his gun upon the fallen as he glared with disgust. Behind him were a few of his Guild, looking as menacing as Jean-Luc did. Jean-Luc raised his head slowly, eyes seeking out Gambit in the small crowd.

"Gambit, I'm gonna make dis very simple. You come quietly with us, or dey'll be trouble."

Gambit narrowed his eyes slowly, hands tightening around his staff. "I don't think so."

"Nor did I, actually," replied Jean-Luc with a sinister smile. "Time for my back-up plan." And with a sudden motion, his gun abruptly turned to the left, pointing directly at the nearest X-Man member. The mutants stepped back with numerous gasps as the gun was waved round, fearing the shot. Then fearing the hostage.

Gambit quickly looked round to the person the gun was pointed at. His eyes met the narrowed glare of Wolverine.

"Come, or I'll shoot," snarled Jean-Luc, his eyes briefly glancing to Gambit.

"I.." Gambit quickly looked back to Wolverine, his mind sudden blurring with the frenzy of thoughts _..He can survive it, right? He got a healin' power ain't he..? _Wolverine glanced towards Gambit, watching him closely. Gambit clenched his fists, "I ain't comin' with you. I think it's best if you get da hell outta here before you regret it."

"Back-up plan commence," sighed Jean-Luc almost boredly, his thumb cocked the gun and almost instantly after, the bullet shot. Out of instinct, the mutants cried in shock, for Wolverine was hit in the forehead, being thrown backwards off balance. His head was jerked back under the force and he collapsed against the hard floor in silence. Jean-Luc quickly turned the gun upon Gambit, glaring down at him as he remained stood on the steps. "Now, did dat change your mind?"

Whilst the X-Men here knew that Wolverine could survive such a injury, to see him collapse like that, to fall as a dead body would, was chilling. And it rid their minds of the logic that he could heal and commenced an instinctive wave of panic and fear.

And anger.

"Oh, Marrow," then announced Jean-Luc, his eyes meeting hers. He spoke as if he had only just noticed her. "You're not fighting against Gambit?"

Marrow narrowed her eyes, glaring at Jean-Luc, "Not at the moment." The two, once supporting each other, were now bitter enemies. Their contact was destroyed when Healer was killed.

"I'm surprised you would ever be on sides with such a man."

"Gambit is not with the Thieves Guild anymore, he had the sense to leave such a betraying group."

Jean-Luc threw his head back into sudden laughter, leaving Marrow looking scandalised. "Oh, no, Marrow. Of course, you don't know do you? Gambit left the Thieves Guild, only after he _murdered Healer_."

This had thrown Marrow into a sudden silence, so un-like her. "What?" she asked after a short while, even though she did not need it repeated. She fell back into the silence, before she slowly looked round at Gambit who had frozen still, staring at Jean-Luc so fiercely that his demon-red eyes were ablaze. For the second time his Jean-Luc had revealed information that was destroying his connections.

"He murdered Healer, and fled," muttered Jean-Luc, his own eyes turning angry.

"Non! It was an accident!" cried Gambit, turning to Marrow, "You gotta believe me, Sarah. I didn't mean to."

"When Healer died," snarled Marrow, bones protruding angrily in her rage. They curved back slowly her forehead like devil horns. Both of her hands reached up to snap them away. ".. so did we." The two bones spun into her palms to be held aloft like daggers. "He was our leader, our guide. And we _needed_ him."

Immediately, Gambit began backing away, sensing the oncoming attack. "Sarah – "

But she had flung one of the pieces of bone at him, and it flew through the air like a spear. Gambit stumbled as he tried to hurriedly back away more, falling onto his back. His eyes widened as the sharp projectile flew down towards him. A blinding flash of red light erupted forth, and blasted the weaponry into dust.

"Keep her back!" instructed Scott quickly, his hidden eyes wheeling upon the woman as she began running towards Gambit in her anger. An invisible force hit her, causing her to stumble back a few steps as though she had just been kicked in the face. The surrounding Morlocks were growing restless, each of their eyes locked upon Gambit with supreme dislike. But they could not move. Held rigidly as Jean held her palm to them. When Marrow stumbled, Storm and Nightcrawler quickly grabbed her by the arms, pulling her back from the Cajun who still lay on the floor with an alarmed expression.

"This is not the time to fight amongst each other," said Charles quietly as he sat in his chair besides Scott. "Despite past differences, now more than ever we need to work alongside each other and not be so intent on revenge that we forget where the real danger is."

"Shut up, old man," snapped Jean-Luc.

"Don't talk to 'im like dat!" shouted Gambit as he pushed to his feet. "'E is makin' more sense den anyone here!"

Charles bowed his head slowly to Gambit's defence before continuing. "There is only one group here who has seen the activity in the outside world," his eyes fastened upon Jean-Luc. "And only one who know the sewers inside out." His gaze then shifted upon Marrow. "Is our mansion still under heavy security?"

Jean-Luc glared at the Professor before he sighed quietly, "Non. The worst of security left a few days ago. I think dat there is only a few teams remaining, just ta keep watch."

"And the sewers run all over New York, right through to Westchester, am I correct Marrow?"

Marrow was still being held by Storm and Nightcrawler, but as she was addressed to her sharp gaze snapped upon Charles at his question. "Yes. It goes right under the mansion."

"Is there an entrance to the mansion?"

"Of course," she muttered softly, "Healer wouldn't have it any other way. He said that one day we would need the X-Men."

"I want to return the mansion as soon as possible, take care of those guards and return the mansion to its secure state. Cerebro has been breached by Stryker. I will need to fix the damage of his clumsy exploring and activate it once more to see the situation at large. Of course, this means that this needs to be settled. Between all of us."

"Damnit," a sudden voice muttered. Heads turned to see Wolverine pushing himself a little unsteadily to his feet, shaking his head a little. "Why do they always aim for the head?"

"Welcome back, Logan. We shall be returning to the mansion shortly."

Wolverine slowly looked round at the relatively calm situation. "What's all this, did I get shot for the sake of it? I don't take a bullet to the head for no reason, bub!"

"Marrow will kindly show us the route to the mansion," explained Charles to Wolverine, slowly looking to Marrow. "And the Thieves Guild will stop hunting Gambit to return to their own devices and keep an eye on the events their own way." Jean-Luc bristled, but didn't say anything. "I wish for us to meet again eventually, when the time is right, I shall send for both of you."

"For now," snarled Marrow as she glared at Gambit. "But I can't promise my actions in the long run."

"Later," repeated Charles sternly, glaring to both of them, "We must unite against these Government forces. As mutants."

Marrow angrily shrugged her arms out of their grips, "Right. Come on then. I'll show you to the mansion."

"Wait!" Gambit quickly said, spinning round and jumping over a sagged couch, "I promised Rogue!"

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review! I've got a spot of writer's block soI hope this chapter was alright.


	20. Entering The Mansion

**Chapter 20**

Rogue was pulling herself to her feet, slowly gripping onto the wall. She quickly looked round as she saw Gambit running towards her from around the corner. He stopped, staring at her as she stood.

"Yo' alright, now!" he noted delightedly as he walked towards her.

Rogue spread a small smile, slightly hurrying towards him and pulling him into a unexpected embrace. Her head settled upon his shoulder, squeezing his form tightly to hers.

"What's dis?" he said softly as he looked down at her, "Remy though yo' wer' mad at 'im, cherie."

"I am," admitted Rogue as she turned her head to look at him. She relented with a smile, her shoulder slumping, "I was."

At this, Gambit gave her a charming smile, "Good. Cos we got places to be. Don't know if ya heard, but we is all goin' back to yo' mansion!"

"We are?" replied Rogue with a curious face, "Is it safe?"

"According to Jean-Luc they've fallen back and probably declared it abandoned. Yeah, so, Marrow is gonna show us the way to the mansion through the sewers."

Rogue blinked a little. She'd missed a lot. Deciding against asking for an explanation she answered with a vague, "Okay.."

"Come on!" said Gambit in a decidedly cheerfully tone as his bare hand took hers and he pulled her out of her hiding place. The pair hurried back to the other mutants, who were preparing themselves for the trek through the sewers.

The X-Men looked round as Gambit and Rogue appeared, casting the latter a curious once over. The last time they saw her, she was unconscious. "Ready, Sarah?" asked Gambit swiftly to Marrow who was stood conversing with a small group of Morlocks. At being addressed, she quickly looked round with a glare fixated on Gambit. "Yes," she answered sharply, "An' it's Marrow."

Gambit shrugged slowly, looking round to the entrance, "Where's Jean-Luc?"

"He left, per request," explained Charles with a slight inclination, "He needed a little.. encouragement." There was a mysterious glint in Charles' eyes that Gambit was sure he imagined. The Professor turned his attention to Marrow, "When you're ready, Marrow."

Marrow gave the group a slight scowl before she turned, stalking up to the steps out of the den, leaving the Morlocks behind as the X-Men and their students followed. The dark tunnels beyond were now empty of oncoming danger. Previously, Gambit had led them so fast he was running blind to directional choice, and it was mere luck that brought them to the safety of the Morlock's Den. He would have never been able to lead them back through the maze of identical tunnels.

However, as the X-Men followed Marrow, she was leading them swiftly left, going in the opposite direction to the Den completely. "I suppose I should be thanking you," she said grimly to no one in particular.

"For what?" asked Gambit quickly as he came up alongside the woman.

Marrow instinctively threw Gambit a dark look. "For helping us with the soldiers. We might have had more casualties if it were not for the teamwork."

"Those Morlocks hit with the needles will be alright soon," said Gambit quietly, "Jus' let 'em sleep it out. When they wake up their powers will be knocked off for a bit, but they should come back."

"You gonna tell me what that was about back there?" suddenly cut in Marrow, changing subject at the speed of light, "With Jean-Luc?"

Gambit regarded her thoughtfully as they turned a corner, "Look, 'e was tellin' the truth. But 'onestly Marrow, I ne'er tried to hurt Healer purposely. Things jus' got a lil' outta hand, a bit too energetic. 'Course, I knew, even by accident, the effects it would have. So I ran, like a guilty man."

"And Jean-Luc has been hunting you down all this time? All year?"

"Yeah," admitted Gambit, a frown marking his normally cheerful features. "I'd been hidin' down here for most of it.. kept sneakin' up top to get some info' 'bout what was goin' on in de outside world. Dat's when I 'eard 'bout de X-Men and their capture. So, like a good boy, I goes off to save their necks, an' they in return saved mine. Now we're square."

Marrow raised an eyebrow slowly, "So, if Jean-Luc isn't hunting you any more, why are you coming with us now? You could go and do anything you wanted."

"Oh, I got my reasons, Marrow."

* * *

A short while later, the mutants exited a tunnel where there was a large opening split by a wide river of water. A metal bridge led narrowly across the stretch over water, and above was a large circular ceiling of the largest, vaster tunnel. Weak lighting was installed on the walls, and a metal ladder dropped from the ceiling to the concrete platform on the other side of the water. Marrow quickly moved forth, making her way across the narrow, grated bridge until she slipped down onto the platform. Leading the mutants towards the ladder, she nodded upwards, "That'll bring you right into the bottom of the grounds," she explained swiftly.

Scott stepped forward, nodding his head slowly, "Alright. I'll take a look." He quickly ascended the ladder, disappearing high up to the ceiling where he pushed back a grate. A sudden blast of steely grey sunlight shone down into the sewers, casting Scott's torso in a heavenly glow. Drops of rain were falling in through the hole and splashing softly on the concrete floor. The man quickly shielded his eyes against the new light with a grimace before he peered out once more. He spent a short moment studying the area before he dropped down a few rungs and nodded, "She's right. And it's clear at the moment."

Marrow folded her arms, "I'm not going up," she said quietly, looking oddly clearer as the light shone upon her. Years of darkness under the surface had done nothing for her. The ray of light upon her shone a beauty even beneath the oddity of the bones that arched from her forehead and cheeks. "You know where to go now."

"Thank you, Marrow," said Charles politely as he made his way towards her. "I hope we can keep in touch over the goings on of Stryker's soldiers."

Marrow nodded in silence before she stepped away from the ladder and the strip of light that shone down. She backed into the shadows and observed the crowd that gathered around the ladder rather petulantly.

The mutants began to climb the ladder, with Charles being swiftly teleported in a cloud of swirling blue smoke. Gambit took up the rear of the group, watching as the younger mutant hurried on up with anxious faces. Eventually, just he and Marrow was left alone. Gambit regarded her with gentle eyes, a hand taking hold of one of the rungs. "I'm sorry, for everythin', Sarah," he said softly, "An' I promise you, I ne'er meant to do any wrong with de Morlocks."

Marrow shrugged slowly, although her gaze was still harsh. "I suppose, for now, I'll have to let it go, won't I?"

With a slight nod, Gambit turned to the ladder. He looked back with a quiet, "Good luck," before he swiftly made his way upwards, tails of his trench coat flapping under his climbing form. He pushed himself through the circular opening with ease and joined the other mutants. With one last nod to Marrow he closed the grate, sending darkness upon her world once more.

* * *

Up across the lawns stood the mansion, ominously crowned by swirling clouds that thrashed an increasingly violent rainfall down onto the grounds. The sunlight was a sharp grey, peeking weakly through the above clouds.

"Keep back," said Scott softly as he retreated into the shadows of trees at the bottom of the ground. Safely submerged in the darkness, he turned to the group. "What are we going to do?" he said softly, "take it by force?"

"If there's only a few soldiers around, then yeah," growled Wolverine as he glared up at the mansion. "Make it quick and easy." His claws shot from his fists with a soft sound.

Turning her back on the mansion, Storm regarded the group for a moment. "I think it'll be easier if we split into groups, cover more ground and more soldiers that way. If we meet in the underground levels afterwards?"

"Y'all sound very confident," commented Gambit airily.

Jean nodded her head, "We know our mansion well, we know the routes around it and we are determined to get it back."

"I shall stay here with the students," said Charles quietly, "And keep a mental watch on the mansion as you enter."

"Alright," said Scott with a nod, "Three floors, including the grounds. Eight of us, so we'll split into pairs. I'll go with Jean, Storm and Nightcrawler? Wolverine, you better keep an eye on Pyro. Bobby – "

"I'll be goin' with ma cherie, here," said Gambit as he indicated to Rogue, "So dats another pair."

"Also an odd number," replied Scott with a little irritated sigh. "Bobby, come with me and Jean." He glanced out to the mansion, "Who wants to go where?"

"We'll take the grounds," growled Wolverine swiftly.

Scott nodded, "We'll do the ground floor. Storm, Nightcrawler, first floor. And that leaves – "

"Us to do de second floor," finished Gambit with a little grin, "Alrighty." He seemed far too eager about this."

"Right," muttered Scott quietly. "Wolverine, is it clear?"

Wolverine quickly looked round sniffing as he inspected the rain soaked grounds, nodding his head, "Yeah, if we make a run for the side door… now!"

With only seconds of hesitation, the X-Men broke into a swift sprint across the soggy lawns, their forms quickly drenching in the downpour that had steadily got worse since they arrived on the surface. Wolverine led them towards double doors at the side of the building, led onto by small steps up a patio. Wooden tables and chairs had not been touched by the intrusion of Stryker's men, and left the mansion looking almost safe. Until they turned towards the steps and where suddenly met by a shadow with a torch-lit gun.

They skidded to a halt in the mud, staring at the sudden blockage to their path. But moments later, a blast of red light flattened the soldier onto his back and left him unmoving. Scott indicated that the X-Men follow him as he ran up the few steps and across the patio. The double doorway, locked, received the same treatment as the soldier and was blasted open by a beam of red laser. The X-Men hurried inside, coming to a halt as they stood in the middle of an empty corridor, the only sounds being the patter of falling rain outside and their heavy breaths.

"See you later," muttered Wolverine as he turned, running back out onto the patio and leaping over the small wall. Pyro belatedly followed after him, the pair disappearing out of sight.

"Top floor it is," Gambit said as he turned, running down the corridor. Rogue, having not expected his sudden departure made a little gasp before she scrambled round to follow after him.

"Gambit! Be careful up there," called Storm in a hushed whisper.

As Gambit rounded the corner he gave a soft chuckle, "I'm always careful."

* * *

Silence greeted them at the upper floor, the very faint sound of their footsteps keeping them company. Gambit passed softly against the wall, pressing his back against it as he leant his head carefully around the corner. He shook saturated strands of hair from his eyes before he studied the distant corridor. He raised his hand, gesturing for Rogue to follow him round as he quietly made his way down the corridor.

Many doors were lined either side of the corridor, each of which Gambit regarded with curious eyes. Rogue softly trod besides him, explaining in a whisper, "These are the student dormitories. My room is actually just at the end of this corridor."

"If only we could stop for a visit," replied Gambit as he gave the girl a small smirk.

Rogue quickly looked up at him, "If we clear out the mansion, you can see it."

"That's not what I meant, chere," murmured Gambit, training his eyes on the end of the corridor. "Careful now. We got company."

Through the darkness of the corridor, there was a beam of torchlight at the end, shining on the opposite wall where it moved searchingly. Gambit quickly darted against the wall with Rogue in tow, swiftly, but silently heading towards the corner the oncoming soldier was around. "Watch my back," he whispered softly the closer they got.

"Always, Remy."

* * *

Cliffhanger! Please review!


	21. Surprises

**Chapter 21**

A heavy silence fell upon the pair as they stood with their backs pressed against the wall. Soft footsteps came closer to their corner, the torchlight swaying slightly with each step. Gambit gently raised a hand to indicate that Rogue stopped following. Then, with that same hand, he plucked a playing card from his sleeve. In the darkness of the corridor a magenta glow issued from it, and with one deft motion, Gambit span around the corner, his card flying forth.

Rogue hurriedly shielded her eyes as the bright explosion lit up the corner, and she staggered back to avoid any possible danger. As the flash subsided, she saw Gambit grinning at her and beckoning her over. "Well, one down," he said cheerfully. Rogue stepped into view to see an unconscious soldier on the floor.

"Wonderful," she said weakly.

Gambit strode towards the fallen body, grabbing the gun, which lay a few feet from him, and offering it to Rogue.

Understandably, she didn't accept it. "What you doin'?" she asked with wide eyes, "I'm not usin' a gun! Hell, I'm not even carryin' one!"

Gambit frowned a little, "Whatcha gonna do if someone sneaks up on ya? You ain't got no powers to stop them grabbin' ya. An' Remy don't wanna see his lil' cherie hurt. So you got a gun!" he held it out to her.

With a sigh, Rogue pulled the large rifle out of his arms, awkwardly settling it in her arms before she looked up at his grinning face, "What?" she said dully.

"Nothin' my lil' Rambo."

Rogue laughed quietly, shaking her head, "Shut up."

And he did, staring down the corridor.

"What is it?" asked Rogue anxiously.

"C'mon," whispers Gambit as he hurried down the corridor, lightly leaping over the fallen soldier.

The pair ran side by side, prepared for the next corner where several soldiers appeared. But Gambit was ready; he threw several charged cards their way, then grabbing Rogue by the wrist as he yanked her down the next corridor. As they ran, the sounds of screams mingled with the abrupt explosion.

"There's someone followin'!" cried Rogue, spinning round and desperately attempting to shoot her gun.

"Woah! Woah!" came a voice and with a faint gasp Rogue lowered her weapon. Through the darkness, Scott materialised, looking shocked, but unhurt.

"I'm.. I'm sorry Mr. Summers," said Rogue breathlessly as she stared up at him. "I thought you were.. were.."

"Nevermind," said Gambit, pointing the gun at the floor for her. "What is it, Cyclops?"

"I chased some of the soldiers up here, but it seems you took care of them."

"That we did," said Gambit smugly as he nodded his head. "Well, let's just check out de rest of it, then we'll be headin' downstairs."

Scott glanced around the quiet corridor, his red lenses glinting momentarily in the dull sunlight coming through the nearby rain-washed window. "Need my help?"

"Non," said Gambit quickly, "Me an' mah cherie will handle eet just perfectly. See you down there."

* * *

The lift doors parted quietly, and Gambit was the first to step out. His eyes rose as he surveyed the long metal corridor that stretched out either side of him, turning his head slowly in inspection. Moments ago he had entered a lift from an exquisitely decorated corridor and now found himself on something that looked like the setfrom a science fiction movie.

"There's more to de X-Men than wha' meets da eye," he murmured as he turned to Rogue who had slipped out of the lift behind him before the doors closed.

"I know," agreed Rogue with a smile.

"Remy got d'feelin' the surprises ain't over yet," Gambit continued as he walked down the corridor, watching Rogue out of the corner of his eye. "Remy likes surprises."

The circular doorway before them parted obligingly as Gambit strode towards it, a room was revealed, all surfaces the same shining silver of the corridor. Charles Xavier slowly turned his wheelchair to face the entrance as Gambit strolled in. The other X-Men were gathered around the Professor, watching Gambit.

"Top floor is done," said Gambit cheerfully as he inspected his surroundings. "Wow, you like silver don'tcha?" he said, going off subject.

"As I was saying, Professor," Scott cut in, "Jean contacted Colossus and Kitty Pryde. They have been taking care of the students who managed to get away the night Stryker attacked. Storm and Nightcrawler have gone out through one of the evacuation exits to meet them."

Charles nodded his head slowly, looking relieved, "Good, I'm glad they managed to take care of themselves. Make sure they all have a hot meal when they get back, they must be famished."

There was a pause before Jean said quietly, "Professor, are you going to check Cerebro?"

"I am," confirmed Charles, smiling serenely at the woman. "I intend to do that as soon as possible before the children return. None of us can do anything without food and rest, so I encourage all of you to do what you wish for the next few hours to ensure you are available later. Of course, if things really _are_ that dire, I will inform you straight away," he looked a little uncomfortable for a moment, but it vanished as he smiled reassuringly at his team. "Sleep well," he said quietly, his chair rotating as he made his way through the automatic circular doors. His motions paused as he slightly turned his head to Rogue, "Oh, and Rogue? Would you be so kind to show Mr. LeBeau to his new sleeping quarters?"

Rogue smiled, glancing up at Gambit, "Sure thing, Professor."

"Very good," Charles continued out into the corridor, the doors closing shut behind him.

"Cerebro, huh?" said Gambit as he looked down at Rogue, "What's that?"

"It's a device that amplifies the Professor's telepathic powers," answered Jean as she made her way to the door. "He can view the entire world from his seat in the spherical room by the name." Jean left with a smile, the X-Men team following her to head to the upper level.

Gambit blinked a little at the woman's description, peering down at Rogue. "That's a lil' scary ain't it?"

"If it was anyone other than the Professor, I would say so," confirmed Rogue with a grin.

The doors had closed shut behind Logan's lingering exit. He had flashed the pair a surly look before he couldn't hang back in pretence any longer and sped up after the other X-Men. Now alone, Gambit moved a little closer to Rogue, his usual charming smile lighting up his lips. "Now then, chere, how's about Remy see that new room o' his, hm?"

* * *

The empty corridor echoed with sounds of stifled giggles, a feminine titter escaping. Down the corridor of the student dormitories, two figures were moving together, one half-heartedly attempting to stop the other from moving.

"Remy!" came the laughter. "You're not sleepin' in mah room. The Professor would blow his top."

"He probably already knows," replied Gambit with a chuckle, "He's all-seein' ain't he? I bet he knows all those dirty thoughts I've had about you."

Rogue whacked him lightly on the arm as a gasp mixed in with her laughter, "Shut up!" she cried, words meaningless as she grinned.

"You shut up," replied Gambit, sneakily moving in to kiss her on the lips. As his lips met hers, their laughter was silenced. Gambit tenderly let his lips kiss hers before he pulled back, smirking. "Now, you sure I can't come in your room?"

"I don't think that'd be a good idea," said Rogue quietly with a small smile.

"Well, what about next door?"

"People are in those rooms – "

" – Remy will 'ave words with dem."

The pair shared quiet laughter again, Gambit nosing the woman's forehead gently. "You can come in my room for a bit," compromised Rogue. "But you can't stay there all night."

Gambit tilted his head as he looked down at her, his smile spreading, "That'll do me, chere." He pushes his head forward again, capturing her lips once more in a more passionate kiss. One, which Rogue eagerly, returned. Until.. until she felt that horribly familiar wrench at the contact. The tingling of her powers focused at his lips, luring in Gambit's energy and holding him fast like a magnetic pull. Her hands flung to his shoulders prising him off with a horrified gasp. But she didn't have time to move him back, his knees crumpled beneath him as she saw how his startling crimson eyes rolled back. He plummeted downwards, hitting the floor with a soft thump, leaving a piercing, frightening silence in the darkness.

* * *

Poor Remy! Please review this chapter!


	22. A Curse

**Chapter 22**

Through the hall window, the ghostly moonlight filtered in through the diamond-leaded window. A blackened silhouette slowly lowered before gleaming glass, settling to their knees upon the floor. A pool of light continued to spill in, casting a rectangular glow of white on the body that lay on the wooden floor.

"Remy?" came the whispered voice, tone slightly trembling.

The figure on the floor did not respond. Rogue reached out gently to take Gambit's clothed arm, rolling him onto his back rather than the crumpled position he had fallen into. Rogue could feel the new sensation of Gambit's personality and memories flowing through her head, his attitude perhaps the only reason why she wasn't in a state of hysterical panic. His influence calmed her.

Rogue looked up through darkness of the corridor. Surely everyone would still be in bed right now. She needed a doctor, she needed Jean. And with all her might she concentrated hard on Jean's face, her mind focusing on a singular thought – _Gambit is hurt. Gambit is hurt._ _Help me._

He was still twitching convulsively as he lay on the floor, his rough skin oddly distorted by writhing blue veins. Rogue bit her lower lip nervously as she watched him thrash a little, her hands trying to keep him still. His breathing had become very ragged all of a sudden, and it was with great relief that Rogue saw Jean come running bare-footed down the corridor as fast as she could, the hem of her nightdress billowing behind her.

It was a mark of professionalism when Jean dropped down besides Rogue, asking the urgent questions that were necessary and not wasting time. "What happened to him?"

Rogue knew her cover was blown, "My powers came back," she said softly, "I didn't realise they were back until he touched me." Rogue left out just how they touched, but when Jean's eyes met hers, she was sure the woman had just discovered that herself to be sure.

"I need to get him to a bed," said Jean, and with surprising strength picked Gambit up in her arms. Rogue hurriedly turned to her bedroom door; pushing it open and letting Jean carry Gambit inside. Gambit was lowered onto the smooth covers of Rogue's double bed, and Jean took no time in shooting orders. "Bring me a glass of water," she said, and Rogue darted into her bathroom and returned with the request speedily.

Gambit's actions were already calming, Jean lowered to him, tilting the glass to his lips to allow the water to slide in. He automatically swallowed as he gasped, his consciousness slowly kicking in. Rogue stepped back against the wall nervously as she watched Jean with Gambit. Jean was stood taking Gambit's pulse, and then her hand checked his forehead.

"Open the window a little," said Jean as she pulled Gambit's coat off his arms. Rogue obliged, pushing it a few holes back before she turned from the window, watching anxiously. Gambit was being eased into the bed, his torso now shirtless. His breathing was slowing down, and his eyes were closed in a relaxed state. Sweat still gleamed from his skin, which had the fading evidence of the blue veins. Only when Jean appeared confident for Gambit's health, she turned from the bed, looking across to Rogue.

"It was an accident," Rogue whispered, echoing the very words she said when she touched Logan.

"I thought you said your powers had been disabled by the serum in the needles?"

"It must have stopped," said Rogue softly, wringing her hands at her blatant lies.

Jean narrowed her eyes slowly. When she was in the sewers, everyone's powers had been weakened from their time captured with Stryker, and that was why she hadn't picked up on the deceit earlier on. But now, with her strength returned, it was clear that Rogue was not telling the truth. "Rogue, why don't you tell me what really happened?"

Rogue stared at Jean hopelessly. But what could she do? Jean knew she was lying. "They worked just the same on me as they did everyone else," she said in a sullen tone. She leant back on the windowsill, her hands gripping the rim beneath her. "But I went back and gathered the rest of the needles that had missed.. so I could keep updating the dosage."

"The drugs in those needles knocked its victims unconscious, and you've been doing that to yourself? All for the sake of your mutation?" Jean was putting the evidence together and suddenly realised why Rogue had been found unconscious when they tried to escape.

Rogue felt abashed, eyes looking down at the dark floor. "You don't understand," she said miserably, "I was willing to do anything to curb my powers. I hate them. They're a curse."

"Oh, Rogue," sighed Jean quietly, walking towards her. "I know it's hard – "

"No, you don't!" cried Rogue, her head snapping up, eyes gleaming with tears. "No, you don't know how difficult it is, you don't understand! I would give anything to have powers as useful as yours, to actually be a help rather than a burden. To be respected and not feared by everyone here!" She spun round, staring out of the window with her hands in viciously tight grips. She breathed hard, her eyes burning with growing tears.

"My powers are useful, yes," said Jean quietly as she walked towards the younger mutant. "But they _are_ a curse, Rogue - they certainly are." Rogue had made a derisive snort. "Until I could control my powers I could hear everything, all mixed up and loud in my head. When I had bad dreams, the entire bedroom would shake. If I weren't keeping control on my emotions, objects would move of their own accord. But I learnt to control my powers, not them control me."

Rogue closed her eyes, resting her forehead on the cold glass. "But I can't control my powers," she said in a strained voice, "You know that."

"Not yet," said Jean quietly. "You haven't even had these powers for two years yet, Rogue. We have plenty of time – "

"I can't.."

"Rogue," sighed Jean quietly, coming up besides the silhouetted figure at the window. "It'll take time and practise. It took me almost eight years to have good control over my powers, and even now if I'm not careful I can make mistakes."

Rogue turned her head slowly against the glass of the window, "You gonna tell the others?"

"No.." said Jean softly, resting a hand on Rogue's clothed shoulder, "Not if you don't want me to."

"Can I keep using the needles?" whispered Rogue anxiously. "Just until they run out, please. I don't want to go back to being the old me yet."

Jean squeezed Rogue's shoulder slowly, "It's too dangerous, Rogue."

"I want to do this, Jean. It's my choice."

"And when they come back, what if you accidentally touch someone again?"

"Jean! I've always got a chance of accidentally touching someone. Just let me do this. Please."

Jean watched Rogue in silence, eventually bowing her head and nodding. "But you will let me supervise every injection."

"Yes," said Rogue quietly. "Now." She quickly thrust her hands into her pocket, pulling out one of the small vials. She held it up before her, its metal needle glinting in the light. Jean stared at it, but before she could speak, Rogue had plunged it into the smooth flesh of her bare arm. She watched Jean with searching eyes as she felt the fluid inject itself in. "Just put me in bed," she whispered softly as her hand loosening from about the needle as she slumped forward.

Jean caught her with a soft gasp, staring at the relaxed body that lay in her arms. She did as Rogue had requested, gently carrying the smaller form to the bed, laying her in besides Gambit who had still not stirred. Both of them would just have to sleep it out.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review!


	23. The Blank

**Chapter 23**

"Did I get slipped somethin'?" came the rough groan through the morning air. Gambit raised a hand to his head which gave an unpleasant throb. His stinging eyes strained open and he peered about the bedroom he found himself in. Dawn sunlight filtered in through the partly drawn curtains, streams of light being flecked with floating particles. He didn't recognise the bedroom and a slight stab of worry crept into his disorientated state. With a slight jolt of surprise he felt his hand brush his bare stomach and he looked down at himself to find his coat and shirt removed. Finding the situation stranger by the minute, he slowly looked round and started when he saw Rogue besides him, sleeping.

For a moment, his eyes darted back and forth from her and his half-naked form.

Damn.

He quickly sat up out of the bed, almost falling over as he pushed to his feet.

"Wake up, wake up," he told himself as he began pacing up and down the room, energetically slapping himself around the cheeks in a bid to get a clear head and piece together the suspicious evidence.

In the bed, Rogue stirred and Gambit froze to a halt with his mantra. But then she just rolled over with a content sigh and Gambit exhaled a breath of relief. He made his way to the bedroom window, peering out over the sun washed grounds. He remembered that they had come to Xavier's mansion, having cleared it of the remaining soldiers. He also remembered coming down the corridor last night with Rogue.. then he remembered waking up.

The blank! He hated the blank!

He hit himself across the face again, trying spur his brain into faster action.

From the bed, Rogue moved, her eyes blearily blinking open as a hand felt at the empty space besides her. She quickly looked round, locating Gambit at her window, "Remy.. you're up."

Gambit jumped and looked round, staring at Rogue. "Yes.. yes, I am."

"I was worried, I didn't mean for this to happen y'know.."

Anxiously, Gambit looked back outside, "What? Oh.. yeah.." She was regretting something! What had he done! The evidence all pointed in one direction, and it was one he would like to remember.

"Did it hurt?" asked Rogue, frowning.

"No," answered Gambit helplessly, feeling puzzled.

Rogue then abruptly sat upwards in the bed, looking surprised, "It didn't?"

There was a pause, "No..?"

Rogue couldn't understand it; surely her powers had hurt him. "But you blacked out?"

"I – what!" Gambit span round from the window, now looking terrified. "I blacked out?" he repeated. That was not possible. "I've never blacked out during sex before.."

Then was a sudden silence between then before Rogue laughed, and Gambit looked absolutely scandalised "Remy!" she cried, "We didn't do that!"

Gambit stared at her, then at the bed, and then down at his body, "It sure looks like it!"

"No.. no.." explained Rogue soothingly, pushing out of bed and crawling over the covers and closer to the foot where he stood. "I touched you, my powers had come back. It knocked you out, Remy. Jean came and helped you, she put you in bed. After that, I had another of the injections."

"God, yo' had me worried there, Marie!" Gambit said, staring at her. "But are yo' alright? What happened?"

"I got hit with your personality," she muttered, flopping onto her front and sighing, "but I suppose it gave me more confidence to handle the situation. Normally I panic. But don't worry about _me_, Remy.. I coulda killed ya!"

But Gambit waved a hand gently, "Non, chere. Jus' ignore that now. I'm alright, you're alright, we don't need to dwell on it do we."

"You're taking the fact you almost died very lightly."

"I'm used to it."

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Gambit automatically made his way towards it. Unlocking it, he pulled open the door, face to face with Logan. "Hey, Ro – " Logan stopped, staring at Gambit. His eyes narrowed, glaring up and down the man's half-naked form. From the bed, Rogue leaned forward in a bid to see what was going on. But Logan had fastened a large hand about Gambit's neck and promptly dragged him from the bedroom.

"Logan!" cried Rogue, falling off the bed as she tried to shake free of the duvet. She theatrically scrambled out, running to her door and out onto the corridor where Gambit had been heavily pinned against the wooden wall. "Logan, get offa him!"

"Tell me why I've just found the Cajun half-naked in your bedroom," Logan growled, a fist being held threateningly under Gambit's neck. One wrong move and those claws would have a deadly effect.

Rogue stepped to Gambit's side, glaring at Logan, "No, I accidentally touched him last night with mah powers. He's been restin'."

"Conveniently in your room, huh?"

"He collapsed right outside, I wasn't just gonna leave him on the floor!"

Logan issued a low-throated snarl before he lowered his hands from Gambit. Gambit pushed himself up off the wall, an arrogant smirk creeping across his lips as he nodded cockily at Logan. "Why do y'have to assume the worse, huh?"

Rogue threw Gambit a dark look, which he caught uncomfortably.

"I assume the worst when you're involved, Cajun," Logan muttered, looking every bit irritated.

"Logan, did you want me for somethin'?" Rogue quickly asked, trying to separate the twos' attention.

Logan answered, but didn't remove his eyes from Gambit's. "Yeah. Xavier is headin' out to see the President with some o' the X-Men. He wanted to know if you wer' comin'.." he then added bitterly, "both of you."

"Well, sure, Mr. Logan," said Gambit chirpily. "Remy would love to visit the big guy himself, y'know?"

"Shut the hell up," growled Logan, stalking past the pair in a moody hunch. "Get y'asses down to the changin' rooms. pronto."

Rogue watched Logan leave, turning back to Gambit, "You sure you're well enough to go?"

"Gee, Miss. Rogue, Remy thinks he can manage it, sure."

"Logan's right, shut up," laughed Rogue, playfully hitting Gambit on the arm.

Gambit, immediately dropping the playful voice, grabbed Rogue about her middle and issued vicious tickles upon ushering her back into the bedroom. "Don't tell me ta shut up!"

"Remy! We gotta hurry!"

"Oh yeah, we're in a hurry, ain't we," he replied teasingly. By now Rogue was pinned against the wall, laughing and writhing to the tickles he forced upon her. "Remy's hurryin'! Hurryin'!"

Eventually, Rogue managed to prise his hands off her abdomen, staring up at him as she softly regained her breath. Her hair had become a little untidy during their playful tussle, and Gambit slowly raised a hand to push the strewn hair off her features. "We really oughta to head downstairs," she said quietly.

"I reckon we got five more minutes," he whispered, the hand at her face slowly trailing back down to her jaw where he cupped her cheek delicately and leant down to give her plump lips a gentle peck. "Hm?" his eyes slowly traced her facial features before returning back to her bottle green gaze.

"Five minutes," confirmed Rogue with the smallest of nods. She tilted her head very slightly upwards to close the gap between their lips once more, luring him in, without powers, to a warm embrace.

* * *

Nice little in-between chapter for you, there. Spot of humour to keep things moving. Hope you liked it! Review!


	24. An Upgrade

**Chapter 24**

The silver doors of the changing rooms parted as Gambit and Rogue strode towards them, inside the rest of the X-Men were already in their suits and fastening up boots and gloves. Logan gave Gambit a dark look as he shoved his fist into a glove, ejecting his claws through the designated holes to seeming adjust for comfort – but his eyes remained directly upon the Cajun.

"Hey, Rogue!"

Rogue looked round to see Bobby walking towards her with a small grin. He took her bare hand as he came up to her. Rogue remained still, but Gambit was glancing down at the hand with narrowed eyes. With Rogue and Gambit's ambiguous relationship unspoken of in front of the other mutants, it was no surprise that Bobby saw nothing wrong with taking his girlfriend's hand – something he was always eager to do since she had lost her powers.

"I like your suit, Bobby," said Rogue with a smile as she glanced over his black leather outfit. Behind her, she heard Gambit stalk off towards the opposite side of the changing room.

"I know, isn't it cool?" Bobby grinned. "Not just me though, you've got one too."

This was news to Rogue, "Really?" she asked, then allowing Bobby to lead her towards the glass cabinets. One uniform was left on a clear plastic torso, similar to all the others except for its emerald green piping which trimmed the entire outfit. "Wow," she murmured softly as she peered in through the glass.

Bobby pressed a small button besides the glass screen, and it pulled back in a whirring motion. Reaching inside, Rogue pulled the uniform off the headless mannequin and pulled it out towards her torso where the size fell perfectly to her ankles. "Apparently the Professor was keen for us to join, especially after we mentioned it a few months back."

"So.. does this make me – "

"An official X-Man," came a voice behind her, and Rogue glanced round to see Storm smiling at her. "Some training will follow, of course. However, we need to hurry. So put it on!"

Rogue nodded her head, disappearing off into the woman's portion of the changing rooms where she could change her outfit in private. As Storm moved off to talk with Scott, Bobby went to sit down on the silver bench in the centre of the room and began fastening up his boots. With a swish of his trench coat, Gambit sat down besides Bobby, but other than that he didn't pay Bobby any attention. Bobby glanced up at the man out of the corner of his eye, looking a little disgruntled at the company, but he pursued with buckling up his boots.

With both boots fastened tight, Bobby straightened to find Gambit still sat besides him, gazing his gloves nonchalantly. In an effort to make conversation, Bobby spoke up, "I'm glad Rogue is happier."

At first it appeared Gambit was going to continue to disregard Bobby, but eventually he glanced over with a small twitch of a smile on his lips. "Yeah," he answered simply. "Musta been difficult before."

"It was," Bobby replied quietly as he glanced over at the door into the women's area, "for both of us."

Gambit's face disguised the frown he felt forming, but he was rescued from his emotions when Rogue came back into the foyer clad in her new uniform. The black leather fixed tightly to every feminine curve she boasted betraying the demure smile on her face as she saw Gambit and Bobby's staring expressions. Whether she had done it purposely or not, Gambit couldn't help but notice that the zip of her uniform nestled a little low on her bosom. He was sure that wouldn't be the case if her powers were still in use.

Rogue looked a little uncertain with the attention on her, for even Logan had paused in tying up his boots to stare across at Rogue in a rather non-fatherly fashion. It could only be assumed, that Rogue had been known as the reserved, quiet girl who hid behind frumpy and unflattering clothes for the sake of her mutation; and the new figure-hugging leather proved that she was certainly a grown woman.

"Very nice," murmured Gambit appreciatively upon finding his voice again. He ignored the sudden glare that was shot at him from Bobby.

Rogue gave a small grin at his compliment, "Thanks," she replied quietly, looking a little coy.

Nothing else was said however, for Scott and Storm began striding out of the changing rooms and that was the signal to leave. Everyone began following the leaders out, heading towards the hangar where the x-Men ascended the lowered ramp of the jet. Gambit made his way to the benches at the back of the jet, for the six main seats where for the X-Men themselves. Just as he was buckling himself in however, Rogue came over and sat herself besides him. He shot her a questioning look, which turned meaningful as he indicated Bobby with a nod of his head.

"I can still sit with you," Rogue murmured as she began pulling her seatbelt around her waist.

"But don't y'think yo' should do somethin'..?"

Rogue looked back up at him, "Like what?"

"Like.. tell him it's over?" He smiled softly as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Yo' got an upgrade."

Rogue made a quiet giggle, brought on by both the ticklish closeness of his lips and his amusing words, but she fought it down as Bobby came over, who was now glancing between the pair. Gambit pulled back from Rogue's face at a leisurely pace and leaned back - the picture of casual charm.

"What did I miss?" asked Bobby as he seated himself on the other side of Rogue, he opened his hand to take hers, and after a moment's hesitation, she did.

"Oh, nothin'," Rogue informed him with a shrug. To cease his suspicions she flashed him a smile that was enough to persuade any stubborn male. And as expected, Bobby relented, glancing away from her to observe the grounds of Xavier's school come into view as the jet ascended. He missed the glance Rogue and Gambit shared.

* * *

The President straightened in his chair, staring at the array of figures, which suddenly filled his office. This had happened before, but it never meant he would be prepared for it. He lowered the pen he had been writing with, glancing cautiously at the group.

"We managed to free our mansion, Mr. President," said Charles Xavier without much of an introduction, as though there had only been a minor pause since their last discussion. "My students are safe for the moment."

"We have been unsuccessful in capturing Stryker. His means of hiding are supreme."

"My personal checks indicate he is securely hidden in Alkali Lake," Charles said with a small nod, refraining from mentioning Cerebro by name or describing its powers. "I suggest a break in with an army force would easily over power him."

The President remained quiet, clearly wondering if advice from this group was a good idea. But he went against his hesitations and nodded. "Of course. Do not worry, Professor Xavier, he will be caught."

"Oh, but I do," sighed Charles. "He is a dangerous man with a psychotic way of thinking."

"I assure you he will be brought to justice," insisted the President, "as will any that are in league with him."

"Then I leave it in your hands," Charles replied with a nod. "Good luck."

* * *

Thanks for reading this chaoter, everyone! Hope it was satisfactory. We are nearing the end now, so please review to bring it to a happy ending for me, for I have enjoyed writing this story very much!


	25. Mightier

**Chapter 25**

"Well, dat was a fun trip," announced Gambit as he strolled through the mansion's many corridors. The rest of the X-Men were close by, and Jean couldn't help but smile at Gambit's cheeky optimism. Though admittedly, the entire team was feeling a little more relaxed after the confirmation that Stryker would be arrested.

Logan let out a small snort as he turned off down a corridor of his choosing, "Oh sure, big fun," he muttered before skulking off on his own.

"You know it!" called Gambit cheerfully to the retreating Logan. Rogue playfully whacked Gambit on the arm at his teasing. He glanced down at her, but noticed her grin. He stopped walking, Rogue joining – the rest of the X-Men walked around them without paying much attention. It didn't take long for the corridor to become deserted once more and Gambit took the opportunity to sidle up to Rogue. "Now that we're all in good moods, chere, how about a lil' celebration?"

"Remy.." Rogue warned in a whisper. She had never let him get close to her in public – for none of the mansion, save Logan and possibly Charles, knew of their relationship. If it could be called that. Rogue felt like it came out of nowhere, sneaking up on her and catching her by surprise, right when she least expected it.

Gambit pulled back with a small frown, "Fine," he murmured. "But c'mon, chere. Let's do somethin' fun. Remy wants ta try out the Danger Room, can we go check it out?"

Rogue smiled gently, nodding her head, "Alright, you go down there and get yourself ready. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom."

"Sure thing," he murmured, giving her a charming smile before he turned and strode off back down the corridor. Rogue watched him leave with a small chuckle, then heading the opposite way towards the ladies toilets on this floor. She couldn't be bothered to travel up a staircase just to use the one in her room. She meandered around the corner, going into thoughts over how she should confront Bobby. She felt guilty for it – though she had never admitted this to Gambit, who seemed to think it was some game. Bobby might have been the one who stood by her when she was untouchable but Rogue never really felt like she loved him. She was just appreciative; gratified that he would ever show interest when she had become a lesser shadow of her former self. She wrung her hands awkwardly as she walked, trying to find the right words she could ever say to explain her recent behaviour.

She walked by the closed door of the ground floor kitchen, impassive to the sounds of laughter that came from within. She strode right past, her thoughts still well and truly locked on Bobby. That's why, when heard the cry of 'Bobby!' did she freeze still. She blinked and glanced about her. Was she hearing things? The sounds of scuffling came from the kitchen and she curiously backtracked her steps till she reached the closed door. She paused, before grabbing the handle and barging in like she was in a hurry and was unaware of anyone inside – it looked less suspicious that way. She didn't want anyone to think she was eavesdropping.

However, she froze still as she stepped over the threshold. The door handle was clasped tightly in her palm and she was staring at those inside. They too were staring right back at her. Bobby was there, but so was another. Kitty Pryde, a former roommate of Rogue's. Normally, this wouldn't be surprising, the two had always got on, and they had been friends before Rogue even joined the mutant school. But the problem was, their arms were enveloped about each other. Or was, because they had darted back from each other in a shot as the door burst open.

"Rogue!" called Bobby in a would-be welcoming tone. It was so falsely cheerful Rogue wanted to throw him out of the window there and then. She swallowed, her throat feeling a little constricted. She automatically felt angry, cheated. But then her mind began working – this was the perfect excuse. They were even now.

"Bobby.." said Rogue quietly in an uncertain sort of voice. For she wasn't sure of how she should sound.

Kitty was glancing between them with wide eyes whilst Bobby seemed to cave in on the spot instead of throwing denial at her. She appreciated this, for she wasn't ready for a long shouting match on who saw what. "I'm sorry, Rogue," he sighed defeatedly.

Rogue decided against playing this out – it wouldn't benefit either of them. So simply, she nodded her head, this action receiving her stares like she had just stripped in front of them and done the hula. "It's alright," she told him quietly. "It's for the best, y'know? Things have been bad for a while.. and this is where it ends."

"Are you sure?" he asked as he edged towards her, eyeing her as though this could be some impostor.

"Yeah," she said softly. "Because.." she paused, feeling her guilt come back, but she ploughed on, "because I've done the same with Remy.. and now, we both don't deserve each other."

Bobby looked stupefied. "I knew it!" he then exclaimed, staring at her. "I knew it!" he repeated as he looked around at Kitty to make her share this revelation of him being correct. However, he didn't sound happy.

"I didn't like the way you treated me, Bobby!" explained Rogue defiantly.

"What!" shouted Bobby, "I never pressurised you!"

"No, you pitied me! Held back, and you knew how guilty I felt. It shouldn't have been a relationship in the first place!"

Bobby glared at her, "Well you shouldn't have said 'yes' when I asked you out!"

"I liked the attention! But I didn't like you feeling sorry for me! Remy didn't pity me when I still had my powers. He treated me normally."

"Good for him," snarled Bobby. He reached round, grabbing a bewildered looking Kitty by the hand and storming out with her in tow. Rogue glared at him as he passed, but was soon left alone and in silence. So much for not having an argument.

"God." Rogue sighed as she rubbed her forehead. She hadn't meant to snap at him, things had quickly escalated. But the truth had finally spilled, and she felt better for it all. She turned and stalked out of the kitchen, deciding against the bathroom and heading straight on down to the Danger Room where she planned to have a thorough workout.

* * *

"Here she is," called Gambit cheerfully as he spied Rogue coming down the silver walled corridor towards the Danger Room door. However, his smile dropped when he saw how agitated she looked. "What's happened to my chere?"

"I saw Bobby," explained Rogue with a frown as she stopped in front of him. "Let's just say we're not goin' out any more." She savagely punched in the code number on the keypad, and the circular doorway split to reveal the console platform.

Gambit raised his eyebrows as he walked in after her. "Well, that's a good thing, ain't it?"

"Yes," agreed Rogue in a resigned tone. "I suppose so. It just wasn't all that clean cut."

"Break ups never are," Gambit murmured as he came towards the computer console. "Anyway, don't worry, girl. Gambit got no plans of leavin' yo' high an' dry." Rogue gave him a small smile as she leaned forth to tap into the keyboard the details of their stimulation. "So, how many times have yo' used this before?"

"A few times," replied Rogue during her typing. "But no one knows that. I saw Logan punch in the code one day, tried it myself and worked out the rest." She paused, eyes squinting at the nearby screen before she continued. "I was just fed up of being thought of as the scared little girl Wolverine picked up – I wanted to be ready for the X-Men."

"Makes yo' wonder what would happen if you could tap into all those abilities you sucked in," Gambit commented with an intrigued eye.

Rogue straightened from the console as it beeped and frowned at Gambit. "That's probably not a good idea."

"Yo' ever tried it?"

"No."

"Well then!" he said cheerfully. "Try it, see what happens. Things could get interestin'!"

Rogue glanced down at the keyboard, appearing to consider his words. "I'll hold off the attackers for now. Let you get used to the environment we choose. What do you want anyway?"

Gambit shuffled forward to look at the screen, reading the list of possible locations the simulation could offer. Some were quite boring, like the mansion grounds or New York streets, but Gambit opted for something a little more interesting. He fingered the option: "Woodland 5."

Tapping a button, Rogue allowed it to load and beckoned Gambit towards the nearby steps. "Don't forget, there's no enemies yet. Not till we request it."

"Righto," Gambit said with a smile a she followed her down the steps.

"And if you get hurt here, you're hurt outside too."

"Righto," he repeated, sounding far too casual. But Rogue shrugged it off, it was just his nature. She stepped forward off the last step, heading towards the blank space of the silver walled arena, but she fizzled out of view. Looking curious, Gambit stepped after her, only to find the bare arena dissolve into a lushly green woodland, complete with bird chirps and a blue sky above. "Breathe in that fresh air!" Gambit murmured as he inhaled exaggeratingly. He lowered down to flop back in the grass, staring up at the clear sky above.

Rogue looked round with a smirk, her hands on her hips. "This is a fighting simulation," she reminded him.

"Technically it could be anything," Gambit countered. He then twisted onto his side and propped his head up with a hand. "Now, weren't yo' goin' to try accessing those other skills?"

"I never said that," Rogue told him with a light frown. She idly scuffed the grass with her boot. Indeed, she had been considering it, but she was rather scared by the prospect.

Gambit smiled up at her charmingly, "C'mon, chere. How bad can it be? Jus' try an' concentrate on what's in your head."

Though she was just intending to humour him by going along with his words, Rogue fell silent and closed her eyes and allowed herself to wander mentally to the memories of when she touched someone. With Bobby's recent argument, he quickly came to the forefront of her mind, and the kiss they had shared at his home in Boston. She could almost still feel his pleasantly cold lips. In fact, she could definitely feel coldness, and she opened her eyes to find a strange mist floating about her. She could make out the distorted form of Gambit staring at her.

She fought to not panic, but to control herself, and with all her might she fought the mist to take shape. Within a matter of seconds, the unidentifiable vapour was drawn into one spot, and began to noticeably harden. There was a dull thump as a crudely carved block of ice dropped onto the grass before Rogue's feet. Rogue stared at it in silence before she felt suddenly weak and crumpled onto the floor. Gambit scrambled to her side, his eyes being dragged away from the ice. "Are yo' ok?" he asked as he stared down at her.

"Yeah," murmured Rogue as she allowed herself to lie more comfortably on the grass. "I just feel a bit drained."

"Yo' did it," Gambit told her in awe. "Look at it!" He pulled round to pick up the ice from the grass and extend it to her. "It's real, cold ice!" he laughed triumphantly before dropping it back on the floor.

Rogue absently rubbed her head, "I don't understand," she said tiredly. "I thought my mutation had been disabled by the needles. This is still my mutation, if I can access powers."

Gambit leant over and touched her nearby arm, then confirming with a dazzling smile: "Yo' powers are still off." He sat back onto his rear, his head lifting to observe the bright blue sky above him. "Maybe yo' can turn them on an' off."

A hollow laugh sounded from Rogue. "No," she said simply. "I've never been able to do that."

"But maybe now you can," Gambit continued, his eyes back on her. "Yo' need ya powers to access other mutations – an' it seems to me like ya got better control over your powers in general." He saw Rogue roll her eyes disbelievingly but he pressed on. "Your dosage should have run out by now," he said in a low, mysterious tone. "You've been runnin' on empty for the past four hours."

"What?" said Rogue, now sitting up from the grass and staring at Gambit. He only gave her a cheeky smile. Rogue glanced about her, eyes flickering around in hard thought. "You're right!" she realised with a shocked gasp.

"An' I can still touch yo'," Gambit reminded her as he took her hand in his. "So, go on. Try it, chere. Turn 'em on. Maybe dis drug has speeded up the evolution of your powers indirectly."

Rogue watched him curiously, telling her mind to concentrate, but she wasn't sure on what. She focused on her powers, commanding herself to get her mutation working, trying to tell it to be activated just like she was trying to bend her fingers. She wanted her brain to take it as an action. Gambit was still holding her hand, and was yet to let go. But then there was a sudden gasp and he wrenched back his hand like he had been scalded. "It works?" she asked, staring at him.

Gambit nodded his head, "Good job I wasn't holdin' onto yo' too tightly, girl."

"But now I need to turn it off!"

"I have every faith in you," Gambit assured as he leaned forward.

Rogue stared into Gambit's face as she switched her mind back onto her mutation, she demanding it to turn off. Her eyes were now closed tightly, and she felt herself becoming weak from her attempts. She felt a light shiver run through her as though she was just been exposed to a cool breeze. Before she even had time to open her eyes, she felt a hot breath skim her lips as Gambit closed the distance between them and took her in a deep kiss. Her skin made no reaction to his touch, and Rogue proceeded to pull him closer, allowing them to drop back down into the grass of the surrounding woodland.

* * *

Let's just hope nobody catches them in the Danger Room..


	26. Intimate Wrestling

**Chapter 26**

"_Time to call this training session to an end,"_ came a sudden voice over the loudspeaker. Rogue gave a muffled noise of surprise and Gambit wrenched his head upwards from Rogue. The soft grass below them materialised into the hard metal of the Danger Room floor, the sunlight being replaced by the white bulbs that lined the metallic ceiling. In the console, separated from the open arena by glass stood the X-Men, looking down at the pair. Storm was hiding a smile behind a hand, Wolverine looked like he wanted to rip a certain male's intestines out whilst Scott simply look dumbstruck. Storm lowered the microphone, chuckling quietly to herself.

Gambit pushed himself off Rogue's body, stumbling to his feet and making a hurried job of neatening his attire. Which was a large task to say it was almost off him completely. He helped Rogue to her feet, who had gone beyond blushing into plain vessel popping. "We were, er, in battle. Yes!" announced Gambit as he hurriedly wiped lipstick marks from his cheek. "Without powers, naturally."

"_Intimate wrestling?"_ Storm suggested with an innocent tone as she brought the microphone back to her lips.

Scott snatched the microphone off her, promptly yelling into it, _"The Danger Room is a fighting simulation!"_

Jean eased the microphone out of his hands with a smile, placing it back down, "Oh, come on Scott. We've made that mistake before."

If Jean hadn't have taken the microphone away from him, he would have dropped it. "Jean! That doesn't – that is not – "

"Too much information," growled Logan quietly.

"Can we go?" Rogue whispered meekly, her eyes firmly on the floor.

"Yes," replied Gambit without hesitation. He took her hand and the pair quickly made their way to steps; he had every intention of hurrying past the X-Men. Especially since Logan had prematurely ejected his claws. There was a wolf whistle from one of them, summoning Rogue to give the group a scandalised look before she was yanked away by Gambit, and the metal doors whirred shut.

As soon as they reached the corridor, they stopped, and Rogue's hands flew to her face. "Oh my God!" she moaned into her hands. "I can't believe that just happened."

"Now, now, chere," Gambit murmured softly with a smile. "They gotta understand you're a grown woman now. Not one of their students." His hands gently took hers to prise them from her face. "Want to go and train with them for a while?" He then asked after consideration.

"Not really.."

"Oh, but Marie! Ya gotta show them how powerful y'are now! C'mon, girl. Let's go wipe the smug grins off their faces an' show them what you can do."

Rogue gave a soft laugh, "What can I do exactly, Remy?"

With a warm smile, Gambit leant in to gently run a hand down her cheek, "Anythin' you want, chere." Seeing her smile, he breathed out a low chuckle before he turned back towards the Danger Room doors. With his arm about her shoulders he led her back inside. The X-Men were already in a simulation. He whispered gently in her ear. "Go for it, girl."

She smirked gently before she hurried towards the steps, Gambit close behind her. The ran straight into war-torn street, fires blazing out of over turned cars, buildings rumbling as flames crawled up through the broken windows. "Now then, my chere!" called Gambit loudly to summon the attention of the X-Men up ahead. "When we have fire, we need?" he pointed at a nearby car with a charismatic smirk.

Rogue laughed at him, nodding her head. She momentarily closed her eyes, breathing in deep as she fought to enter the back of her mind in search for Iceman's powers. Her eyes flew open, an eerie pale blue, as her hands were then wrenched forward. Mist shot forth, settling over the flaming car with a sizzle of the heat being cooled. The car was left under a thick coating of ice that was beginning to melt gradually to leave a blackened frame. Gambit glanced over to the X-Men, noticing their stupefied looks.

"That level is gonna collapse in a minute, chere," he called, pointing to one of the buildings. The front of it had been blasted away to revealed very unstable levels. Rogue clenched her fists as she located a fallen metal beam nearby. She gritted her teeth in concentration as her hand outstretched, with a grunt, the beam was pulled upwards and hurriedly slammed under the concrete level where it stood firm. "Good one!" Gambit exclaimed appreciatively, clapping his hands.

Gambit didn't even has chance to call out another instruction, for a building further down the road fiercely collapsed under a heavy explosion. The X-Men were stood right under the blasts unaware."No!" cried Rogue as she ran towards them. "Give me that!" she gasped to a bewildered Jean as she ran past, abruptly plunging her bare hand against the woman's cheek. Rogue leapt onto a car bonnet, racing up across the roof before she flung herself over, her newly borrowed powers, catching her flight and carrying her across the air. She panted as she raised herself upwards, her hands outstretching as she fought to contain the explosion. The flames drew back on themselves, swirling and flickering as they died down. She breathed out an exhausted gasp, her telekinetic powers weakening as she hovered there. With a tired groan her eyes rolled back and she plummeted down.

There was a hiss of blue smoke as Nightcrawler appeared beneath her, then reappearing a safe distance away from the flames. Gambit ran towards her, throwing himself down on his knees as he reached her side. "Chere, are you all right?" he asked, his eyes wide as he stared down into her pale face. Blood was trickling from her nose, her eyes closed.

"What the hell was she doin' out there?" came a rough voice, The X-Men had run over, and a shocked but angry Wolverine was glaring at Gambit.

"Experimentin'," replied Gambit softly as he lifted her head from the dirt. "C'mon girl, one last thing."

Jean crouched down on Rogue's other side, her eyes meeting Gambit's. "Logan's powers."

He nodded once, then returning his gaze back to Rogue's unresponsive face. Then, she gave a soft gasp of air, her eyes fluttering open. "Oh.. Remy?"

"You did good, girl," he told her with a wild grin. "Took this lot by surprise."

"Rogue, when did you discover you could do this?" Scott was stood behind Jean, watching her closely. "I thought you had lost your powers completely?"

"No," Rogue said softly as she sat up, Gambit was holding her shoulders gently, his arm nestled there. "I can control it now," she looked to Gambit.

Jean gently stood to her feet, helping Rogue upwards along with Gambit's aid. "I think you should see the Professor. He would want to know, Rogue. We need to help you control them."

"She did a good job from where I'm standin'."

Storm gave Gambit a small smile. "It helps not to fall unconscious when using your powers."

"Aha, good point Stormy."

* * *

THREE MONTHS LATER

"Give me the next target!" cried Rogue as she raced past Gambit, her feet guiding a sleek ice slide as she raced across the 'Woodland 5' terrain of the Danger Room." Gambit swiftly threw a playing card into the air, which disappeared under flames within second. Rogue released a cheer as she did a sharp turn, then leaping off the ice as it faded from few to catch herself telekinetically. She speedily encircled Gambit in her flight before she straightened up in a soft glow of red light that reflected against her X-Men uniform.

"Almost makes ya wish we had some Stryker's soldiers ta beat up!" called Gambit as he threw another card into the air. "Shame now he's arrested an' all."

Rogue sped up towards the card, which then exploded as it continued to move in a burst of pink light. "I'm sure things won't be peaceful for long!" she replied as she leapt back onto ice as it appeared out of nowhere and continued to slide forth. She dipped low towards the grass before bringing herself high once more.

"C'mon, try out the new one!" Gambit suggested as he smirked up at her.

"You know I'm not good at it yet!" replied Rogue as she brought herself round on the slide to face him. She speedily whizzed by him, her white streaks flying back past her as she continued to race along

"Try it!"

Rogue tutted softly as she leapt off the top of the slide, only to disappear in a cloud of blue smoke. Gambit quickly looked about him to see more smoke materialise out of the air, and Rogue appeared on the grass a short distance away. She glanced down at herself, giving a startled cry. Her teleporting skills were not up to scratch yet, for she had just reappeared completely naked, with a red face to top it all off. Her arms quickly move to cover herself. Gambit laughed softly as he hurried over to her, quickly taking his trench coat off so he could pull it around her.

"I think dat's my favourite one," he whispered lowly with a charming wink being made.

"I'm not surprised," Rogue replied as she reached up towards him. Gambit swiftly pulled his arms about her form, drawing her into a heated kiss.

A voice came over the loudspeaker, _"Not again!"_

Rogue pulled back from Gambit to see Scott stood at the console on his own staring at the embracing pair. "Can't you see a trainin' session is in place, sugar?" she called with a smile. A wink was given, and the glass window of the control panel iced over till it was opaque. She looked back to Gambit; the pair chuckling before they swiftly moved back into their kiss.

"I can see where their extra zest is comin' from," Gambit murmured as he lighted pulled back, but left his lips close to hers.

Rogue spread a smile, "I've been touchin' you too much," she said, winking before she kissed him, leaving her powers briefly on just to catch a swift buzz of the Cajun running through her.

Gambit let out an appreciative laugh, his arms tightening about her as he spun her around. "That's my girl."

The pair fell still with shared chuckles, still holding on to each other tightly. Rogue raised a hand, caressing the stubbly jaw of his face. "Y'know.." she murmured. "After everythin'.. I love yo', Remy." Her words were gently captivated by the Cajun's accent.

Gambit leant in gently with a soft smile. "To say I came being a heartless ass – I've got everythin' now."

"Don't get too slushy, Remy," Rogue said with a smirk, nosing him gently.

"Oh, all right," replied Gambit with his charming smile. "I'll jus' settle with: I love yo' too, cherie."

A gentle kiss was placed against Gambit's lips, "That's better," she whispered, before being pulled up into a heated embrace, their arms tightly wrapped about each other. Their hands gently with each other's hair as their grew more amorous.

"_That is not funny. Rogue, remove the ice from this window,"_ came Scott's voice over the loud speaker. _"Rogue! Hello? Are you there?"_ Scott tapped at the console urgently. _"This is an order!"_ The X-Men leader slumped with a defeated sigh, "Oh, fine.." he muttered to himself, turning away from the computers and exiting the Danger Room to leave the pair to it.

THE END

* * *

And there we are! We've reached the end of this story! It's been quite a journey for Rogue, Gambit and us! I hope you enjoyed this ROMY and continue to check out my other stories. Please leave your final reviews for this story to give it the proper send-off:) Thanks for reading.


End file.
